No todo es blanco o negro, el gris también es excitante
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Peeta ha escapado de las garras de los juegos, sin embargo debe hacer frente a un matrimonio arreglado. Katniss esta dispuesta, como nunca,a no dejar ir ese trozo de esperanza. Continuacion de Me niego a perderte. Regalo de Reyes para Coraline T del foroel diente de león.
1. Chapter 1

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo de Reyes para Coraline T.**

 **Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Historia que surge del Intercambio navideño del foro El diente de león.**

 **¡Advertencia! Contiene algo de lemmon (escenas explicitas para adultos) lees bajo tu propio riesgo.**

 **Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

.No todo es blanco o negro, el gris también es excitante.

~PEETA POV~

Vuelvo a casa con la cabeza hecha un lio. Me encuentro con mi madre y todo se va al diablo. Me dice que en dos semanas debo firmar los formularios con Delly y sé que debo pensar rápido. Me encierro en la habitación que comparto con mis hermanos, usando mi cuerpo como traba contra intrusos. Pienso en los ojos grises que tanto me encantan, en sus labios diciéndome "Te amo" por primera vez. Me siento condenadamente feliz porque sé cuánto le costó llegar a esa conclusión y sé que debo, debemos tomar una decisión. Quedarnos con nuestras familias y ser completamente desdichados o ser absolutamente egoístas y abandonar a nuestras familias para poder vivir nuestras vidas como nos gustaría.

~KATNISS POV~

El distrito once está a unos 300 kilómetros del doce. Aun con provisiones y agua tardaríamos tres días a pie. Me golpeo a mí misma, dejando roja mi mejilla. Da igual lo lejos o cerca que este el once, no puedo irme, no puedo dejar a mi familia, no puedo dejar a la familia de Gale, se lo prometí. Lloro, de impotencia, de dolor, por la rabia de haber nacido en la Veta, por ser pobre y no hija de comerciantes, por tener un amor prohibido con un chico tan valioso, no por su estatus en el distrito sino por el tamaño de su corazón. Me siento confusa, le dije que lo amaba, se lo dije sin anestesia y sus gloriosos ojos azules brillaron de manera especial. Otra vez me reprendo a mí misma porque da igual, no podemos irnos, seria egoísta y no llegaríamos lejos sin que nos cacen los agentes, o los pumas del bosque. Me descubro ahogando un llanto que quema mi garganta así que lo suelto y las gruesas lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas hasta mi ropa y no me permito volver a casa hasta que logro serenarme.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

Los días corren con rapidez, la tiendita de Delly recibe una visita detrás de la otra, todos los comerciantes dejan pequeños obsequios de boda. Solo faltan cinco días para que Katniss pierda al amor de su vida y siente como cada día que pasa se lleva consigo un trocito de esperanza.

— Katniss — la voz de su hermana interrumpe sus pensamientos y descubre con dolor que ha estado apretando demasiado su mandíbula, mira a su patito esperando a que siga hablando — falta poco… ¿cuándo van a irse? — la rubia se sienta frente a ella y Katniss se da cuenta de lo adulta que su hermana parece ser aunque solo tiene dieciséis, lo mucho que la comprende a pesar de ser apenas una adolescente.

— No voy a ningún lado patito — las orbes grises perdieron el brillo y solo atinó a tomar las manos de su hermanita — no puedo irme y lo sabes… Hazelle y los niños… mamá y tú, dependen de mi habilidad como cazadora — desvía la mirada — Peeta tiene que velar por su familia también, son responsabilidades que aunque nos cueste aceptar… — un nudo se forma en su garganta, está a punto de llorar — la vida no es fácil Prim, en ningún distrito y aquí tampoco así que aceptemos el hecho de que Peeta va a casarse con Cartwright y sigamos con nuestras condenadas vidas.

— Katniss — suplica la pequeña de las hermanas viendo como la castaña se levanta con gracia del suelo y sale de la habitación — Katniss no puedes perder a Peeta… lo amas.

— No está perdido Primrose — masculla la mayor con sarcasmo — yo sé perfectamente donde esta… — y se va, sale de casa, a pesar de que es noche cerrada.

Sus pies saben de memoria el camino a recorrer. Llega en siete minutos y medio a la casa del panadero. Sabe cuál es su ventana así que se sienta, oculta por la oscuridad y espera. Él siempre se encarga de abrir la ventana de la habitación que comparte con sus hermanos, porque odia dormir en el encierro. Son las diez, eso significa que está a punto de aparecerse. Espera paciente y lo ve. El chico corre las cortinas y abre por completo la ventana. Inspira el aire puro primaveral y se queda allí. Ella puede ver las sombras violáceas bajo sus ojos, idénticas a las suyas de dormir poco, casi nada, pensando en el otro.

Se pone en pie en cuanto él abandona aquel cuadrado y camina sin rumbo por el distrito. Pasa frente a la tienda de Delly y su familia. Ha pensado mucho en ella últimamente, en cómo se sentirá al saber que Peeta será su esposo y que él no la quiere de esa forma. Sigue su camino, decide volver a casa antes de preocupar a su madre y hermana. No cena, a pesar del rugido de su estómago al sentir el olor a comida. Se envuelve en las mantas y se dispone a dormir sin mucho éxito. Cuando logra conciliar el sueño solo ve a Peeta abrazado a Delly viendo a un montón de críos rubios y de intensos ojos azules revolotear cerca de sus padres.

…

Despierta cubierta por una capa de sudor frio. Ha soñado que ve a Peeta besando a Delly por tanto tiempo que se funden en uno solo. Se estremece ante la pesadilla y se mete al cuarto de baño. Se asea, deshace y rehace su trenza y baja los desvencijados peldaños hasta la cocina. Cuatro días y todo estará cerrado.

Sale hacia la Pradera, tiene que cazar o acabara de volverse loca. Mira con cautela que no haya nadie observándola y cruza la cerca. Trota hasta el árbol donde oculta su arco y mira con tristeza el arco de Gale que ha dejado ahí antes de irse a los Juegos y ya nunca más volvió a por el arma. Traga el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta, tiene suficientes problemas como para agregar el fantasma de Gale a la ecuación. La necesidad de sigilo la obliga a concentrarse, la furia por la inminente boda le permite tener el mejor día de caza en meses. Dos pavos silvestres, tres ardillas, un castor y dos patos. La recolección también es buena porque las fresas están en su punto y consigue algunas hierbas que su madre ha pedido con urgencia.

Empieza el recorrido de vuelta en casa de Hazzelle, donde deja uno de los pavos y el castor. La mujer la invita a pasar, a quedarse un rato, pero Katniss intenta evitar lo más posible aquel lugar cuyo aroma siempre le recuerda a Gale. Se pasa por el quemador e intercambia los dos patos y una de las ardillas por parafina, botones y carbón. Madge recibe con gusto las fresas y le paga demasiado, como siempre. Su última parada es la panadería. Esta vez no viene por Peeta, su objetivo es cambiar las dos ardillas restantes por hogazas de pan y quizás alguna galleta para su hermana.

— Katniss — exclama con demasiada sorpresa el hombre mayor, que está envolviendo unos panes para la chica que está delante de ella — ¿Qué se te ofrece muchacha? — pregunta cuando la otra joven sale con los panes debajo del brazo.

— Tengo algo para usted — indica casi en un susurro dejando la bolsa de tela sobre la mesa — sé qué hace tiempo no me paso por aquí con mercancía pero…

— Ha pasado tiempo si… — musita el hombre observando el interior de la bolsa y sonríe — en el ojo como siempre querida, tu sí que eres buena — la chica enrojece ante el comentario — igual a tu padre — le brinda una palmada de aliento en el hombro y Katniss sonríe — te daré dos hogazas y tres galletas glaseadas.

— Es demasiado Sr. Mellark — dice mientras observa al hombre moverse tras el mostrador — eso apenas alcanza para una hogaza.

— Hace mucho que no vienes y hace mucho quiero ardillas en mi estofado así que lo vale — sonríe enseñando los dientes y Katniss comprende de donde ha sacado Peeta la hipnotizante mueca — toma y vete, la señora esta por regresar —Katniss abre los ojos y un temblor recorre su cuerpo, odia a la madre de Peeta.

— Padre — vuelve a estremecerse pero esta vez aprieta los ojos con fuerza porque solo el sonido de su voz genera sensaciones que no puede evitar, lo escucha bajar las escaleras y se vuelve para salir.

— Gracias — susurra — espero que todo vaya a mejor con su tienda Señor.

— Katniss…— ella maldice en voz baja porque es muy tarde — Hola Katniss — los ojos azules buscan los grises pero ella esquiva la mirada, el padre del chico lo nota pero no dice nada.

— Hola… Mellark — traga saliva, está nerviosa — viene a comerciar con tu padre, ya me iba, yo — alza la vista, primero hacia el hombre mayor, luego hacia la copia de los ojos azul profundo — es algo tarde pero… felicidades por la boda.

Y huye porque es lo único que puede hacer, porque sabe que no soportara un minuto más sin derramar lágrimas. Corre con las manos llenas del pan, el pavo y los demás enceres y llega a casa exhausta, abatida, sabe que escupió esas palabras sin pensar y que probablemente acaba de perder la poca esperanza que tenía, pero no importaba, se había entregado a las responsabilidades. Ayudaría a la familia de Gale, a la suya propia y se conformaría con ver a su amado ser mediocremente feliz junto a la extrovertida Delly Cartwright.

El día antes de la boda Mellark – Cartwright, Katniss está de caza. Se mueve con sigilo entre los árboles pendiente de cualquier sonido para poder abatir lo que sea con una flecha. Una rama pisada la pone en alerta, la presa está detrás de ella así que se gira con rapidez y está a punto de lanzar cuando el supuesto animal resulta ser un ser humano. Desvía en el último segundo y la flecha pasa rozando el hombro del muchacho rubio que simplemente emite un jadeo. Ella no dice nada simplemente sus ojos se abren más allá de lo posible y jadea, a pesar de que no ha corrido nada ese día.

— Lo siento, lo siento — exclama el recién llegado acercándose — debí hablar, o carraspear pero estaba ido, solo quería verte en acción — llega justo en frente de la castaña que debe mirar hacia arriba porque el panadero le saca unos centímetros ahora que ha llegado a la adultez.

— Casi te mato — acota como si hablase del clima, luego golpea con fuerza en rígido pecho — ¿es que eres idiota? Pude atravesarte el corazón ¡Peeta! — chilla su nombre y los sinsajos se alejan asustados.

— Calma, Katniss — la toma de las muñecas, evita decirle que quizás habría sido lo mejor porque en la mañana siguiente estaría muerto de todas formas — estoy bien, vivo y aquí, y no me iré hasta que hablemos.

— Claro que si — masculla en voz baja dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose a aquel lugar que Peeta y ella conocían tan bien.

— ¿No estás feliz de verme? — pregunta el rubio que su voz más inocente, ella se detiene un segundo y puede sentir la sonrisa en los labios de él.

— Deberías estar haciendo otras cosas — no responderá a una pregunta tan estúpida, conserva un atisbo de dignidad.

— Me apetecía una caminata por el bosque más peligroso del país, con la chica más peligrosa del distrito — Katniss no evita la carcajada y apresura el paso hasta que casi van al trote.

— Ya estamos aquí — afirma ella observando el lago, Peeta por su parte jadea un poco mirando a la chica — tenías algo que decirme o solo querías jugar al muerto — masculla con frialdad volviéndose hacia él, ni ella entiende porque.

~KATNISS POV~

Se acerca, no parece afectado por la tontería que acabo de soltarle. Toma mis mejillas y sus manos están ardiendo ante el contacto. Se acerca lentamente, me permite cerrar los ojos antes de rozar sus labios en los míos. No dudo, me aferro a su cintura correspondiéndole con ansias, pero él insiste en un beso lento que demuestra lo mucho que me ha extrañado. Me impulso, llevando mis brazos a su cuello, acariciando los rizos rubios de su nuca mientras me derrito. Quiere moverse, pero estoy estática así que caemos, él sobre mí, y una risa ronca escapa de sus hermosos labios. Vuelvo a besarlo, incapaz de dejarlo ahora que he vuelto a probar aquella droga. Esta vez es más rudo, mas enérgico, lame mis labios y ejerce completo control sobre mi boca, no hemos tenido muchos besos así, por lo que mi cuerpo no sabe exactamente qué ocurre y me encuentro a mí misma suspirando entre sus labios y buscando todo el contacto físico que pueda conseguir.

Mis manos consiguen colarse por debajo de su camisa y algo que parece un gruñido escapa de sus labios. Me estremezco y una ola de calor inunda mi cuerpo cuando su boca besa la arteria en mi cuello que late desbocada. Acaricio su piel, mis manos heladas, queman al contacto y me sorprendo intentando quitar de en medio la maldita tela que cubre su torso. Lo logro descuidadamente y aprovecho para tocar cada centímetro de su piel. Él suspira y me observa como si fuera la cosa más bonita del prado. Sé que estoy ruborizada, un simple beso ya tiñe mis mejillas, pero tocar su cálida piel está a otro nivel y sé que debo parecer una fresa madura. Besa mis mejillas, mi nariz y mi mentón y yo me desespero porque ansío sus labios sobre los míos.

~PEETA POV~

Es hermosa, no puedo evitar quererla, desearla. Su rostro teñido de rojo por nuestros besos no hace más que resaltar el gris de sus ojos. Me detengo, mis pulmones queman por la falta de aire, y no evito el pequeño ruido que escapa de mi garganta al sentir su tacto en mi piel desnuda. La miro fijamente y sé que es lo que hace. Esta seduciéndome, muy a la manera de Katniss, casi sin gracia, toda ella expuesta ante mí. Quito su cazadora y su remera. Me detengo demasiado tiempo a observar su pecho subir y bajar intentando recobrar algo del aire que he tomado prestado. Acaricio con la yema de mis dedos la tersa piel de su abdomen y subo con mis caricias hasta acabar ahuecando mis manos en la concavidad de sus senos.

~KATNISS POV~

Me estremezco porque esperaba una charla, una discusión, gritos y un adiós para siempre, pero en su lugar recibo caricias en lugares que yo misma evito tocar en la ducha. Algo parecido a un ronroneo de Buttercup se escapa de mis labios, un gemido. He gemido porque Peeta Mellark ha abandonado sus roces en mis pezones para jugar con el borde de mis pantalones. Intento conectar con las orbes azules, pero él esta embelesado con la vista que tiene y yo creo no poder estar más roja.

~PEETA POV~

Katniss Everdeen puede no ser la chica más hermosa de Panem en los ojos de un cualquiera, pero para mí, la chica de cabellos castaños, hermosos ojos grises y piel aceitunada es simplemente la gloria. Me alzo lo suficiente para quitar mis pantalones. Estoy en ropa interior, sé que mis mejillas deben tener un tono similar al de las suyas, me mira entre sorprendida y asustada cuando bajo con lentitud la prenda que cubre sus piernas dejándonos en igualdad de condiciones.

~KATNISS POV~

Me estremezco, no por frio porque mi piel arde y todo el calor parece concentrarse en mi pecho y en la zona baja de mi vientre. Tiemblo porque Peeta me ha dejado en ropa interior y el está entre mis piernas con una simple tela separándolo de la desnudez completa. No era lo que imaginaba, no esperaba que este lugar que era tan puro para mi fuese a ser corrompido por nosotros mismos en un acto vulgar de amor. Lo veo sonreír y esa estúpida sonrisa borra cualquier atisbo de duda en mi interior. Me dejo acariciar por sus fuertes manos, me estremezco con cada roce en partes de mi cuerpo que jamás había tocado. Me dejo querer de una forma que nunca creí posible, porque sé que jamás podre sentirme se esta manera otra vez.

~PEETA POV~

Cada gemido que escapa de sus rosados labios es música para mis oídos, pero no es hasta que logamos alcanzar el cielo en un suspiro que me pierdo en el timbre de su voz. Se aferra a mí, sus uñas en mi espalda solo arrancan un gruñido excitado de mi garganta, siento su aliento en mi cuello y en un susurro apenas audible suelta mi nombre. Me apego cuanto puedo a su menuda figura y reposo mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir a la par que el mío en un trote desbocado por nuestro pecho.

~KATNISS POV~

Acaricio los suaves y rubios cabellos y miro al cielo incapaz de entender completamente lo que acaba de ocurrir. No evito la maldición que se escurre de mis labios el sol ya está cayendo por el oeste y se hace tarde para volver. Estuvimos tanto tiempo sobre la hierba que en mi piel se pueden ver las pequeñas formas de las hojas. Él se levanta y mira a todos lados en busca de algún intruso, inexistente. Lo observo, completamente desnudo y todo vuelve de repente a mí. El bochorno, la vergüenza, me siento una traidora aun cuando no debo nada a la rubia hija de comerciantes. Me visto, hábil como lo que soy una cazadora. Él se me queda viendo, incapaz de entender.

— Vas a casarte — le suelto entre enojada y lastimada — te casaras con otra chica y has…

— Lo sé — atina a decir mientras coloca en su sitio su ropa interior y pantalones — no creí que fuésemos a llegar a esto Katt…

— No podemos vernos otra vez Peeta — me estremezco, mi interior se retuerce ante mis palabras, mi corazón se queja — lo nuestro ha quedado sellado en esta muestra de… desenfreno.

— Amor, Katniss podrías llamarlo por lo que es — escupe las palabras viéndome con firmeza — por más que no pueda ocurrir otra vez, no ha sido un desenfreno, es amor.

— Fue amor, mañana serás el esposo de Delly y yo solo seré quien vea por la ventana lo feliz que eres — una lagrima quiere escapar por mi mejilla pero la borro con el dorso de mi mano — vete Peeta, antes de que nos lastimes más a ambos.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

Peeta corre, en dirección desconocida y por un segundo ella piensa en que el chico va a perderse en el bosque, pero se deja caer, sin fuerzas sobre el césped y arranca trocitos de verde mientras deja llover sus ojos grises.

…

Un grupo de personas giran entorno a dos jóvenes rubios vestidos de blanco. Ambos hijos de comerciantes, ambos quieren salvar a sus familias, no se aman pero aman a sus padres y se quieren lo suficiente como para compartir el resto de sus vidas juntos. Firman unos papeles en el Edificio de Justicia y una casa les es asignada, no en la Veta sino en la calle aledaña a la panadería. Cantan, tuestan pan y celebran con un pastel decorado por el panadero del distrito.

— Felicidades a los recién casados — grita el padre del novio — Felicidades a Peeta y Delly por esta hermosa unión.

* * *

 **Se supone que esto es la continuación del regalo para Coraline. Sé que pinta horrible jaja pero mejora, lo prometo. Tengo planeado que sean 3 o cuatros capítulos así que espero que estés ansiosa por leer, tanto como yo estoy ansiosa por darle un final feliz a estos amantes trágicos que aun rehuyendo a los Juegos del Hambre, no pueden ser plenamente felices.**

 **Espero reviews con amenazas de muerte, palabras de amor o lo que crean pertinente.**

 **Esta historia no tiene beteo por lo que cualquier error es simplemente mi culpa jaja.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo de Reyes para Coraline T.**

 **Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Historia que surge del Intercambio navideño del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

.Capítulo 2.

~DELLY POV~

Las primeras horas transcurren con calma. La casa es bonita, bastante típica, muy similar a la de mis padres. Paredes de cemento, dos pisos, en la planta baja una sala, un comedor y una cocina, me sonrió al pensar que Peeta podrá hornear ahí todo lo que le plazca. En el primer piso hay un cuarto pequeño que funcionaría como estudio, una recamara principal y un cuarto para niños.

Niños, desde pequeña lo único que deseaba era tener hijos rubios y de ojos azules profundo, un calco de Peeta, su padre, mi esposo. Cuan equivocada estaba al creer que este horrible arreglo podría tener una parte positiva.

En cuanto se fueron los invitados Peeta se encerró en el estudio. No fue descortés, me pidió unos minutos y me dedico esa media sonrisa que hace latir con fuerza mi corazón. Parecía consternado, la idea del matrimonio me había parecido una traición a mi libertad como ser humano, pero para Peeta tiene que haber significado algo mucho peor. No me ha dirigido más de tres frases seguidas las últimas semanas y durante la firma de formularios estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada, alguien que no encontró y sus ojos color mar se volvieron tristes, tormentosos.

Me descubro aun frente a la puerta de madera que conduce al estudio. Suspiro, la tristeza exhalada en forma de aire tibio. Voy a la cocina y pongo al fuego la tetera, corto un trozo de tarta y la pongo en una bandeja. Siempre me pregunté qué es lo que venía incorporado en las casas que el gobierno entrega a los recién casados. La casa es completamente funcional, discretamente amueblada, lo justo y necesario, pero no hace falta comprar ni un tenedor antes de mudarte con tu pareja a tu nuevo hogar. Hay reglas por supuesto, nada de lo que está de la puerta para adentro puede ser vendido. No importa si jamás concibes un hijo, las camas del cuarto no pueden ser vendidas, tampoco la vajilla que sobre, el cuadro horrible que es imposible admirar. Nada puede salir de la casa, no hay separaciones, solo puedes enviudar y está prohibido volver a casarte luego de ello.

— Delly — su voz profunda y una mano en mi hombro me despertaron de mi repentina divagación — la tetera ha hervido, la apague por ti, ¿Estás bien? — una sonrisa cálida, como cuando éramos niños, yo también sonreí.

— ¡Lo siento Peeta! — chillo demasiado alto y él hace una mueca de dolor, apenas lo veo porque intento encontrar en la pequeña alacena el lugar donde están las tazas — soy demasiado despistada.

— Tómalo con calma Dell — acarició mi mejilla y mi mundo pareció renacer — es un lugar nuevo para ambos ¿quieres ayuda?

— Se… serias tan amable de traer de aquel saco una caja de metal — tartamudeo, como una tonta porque de pronto siento que la cocina es demasiado pequeña y hace tiempo que no estoy tan cerca del menor de los Mellark— ahí está el té.

— Vale — su voz es grave, profunda, pero melodiosa y puede ser tan suave como su tacto — iba a llevártelo al estudio creí que…

— Lo siento — exclama él tan de pronto que me quedo muy quieta, expectante — tuve… tuve un pequeño acobardamiento, no volverá a suceder — volvió con la pequeña cajita metálica y la dejó en mis manos — eres mi esposa ahora y te debo el respeto que mereces.

— Claro — la sombra en su mirada, me muerdo la lengua, no quiero decirlo — Peeta… — vierto las hojas de menta en el agua y espero — ¿Me odias? ¿Por eso no querías casarte conmigo? ¿Tú tenías a alguien? — no sé porque mis ojos están vidriosos, una lagrima resbala de mis pestañas y cae sobre mi blusa, a ellas le siguen otras cuantas, estoy llorando en mi primer día como esposa de Peeta Mellark.

— Delly, no — esta tan cerca que puedo sentir su aroma a pan impregnado en la ropa, limpia mis lagrimones con sus dedos ásperos pero de un tacto suave — no te odio a ti sino a mi madre, ella me obligo, nos obligó a conformar esto, nos quitó lo poco que tenemos en el distrito doce, nuestra libertad.

— Yo…

— Tú eras mi mejor amiga Dell — me corta y toma mi mano entre las suyas —lo eres aun y… deberemos acostumbrarnos a esto, pero no es mi deseo hacerte daño, lo siento.

— Entiendo, también odio a mi madre — pongo mis manos en su pecho, de pronto su cercanía me es incomoda, él lo entiende y se aleja, se sienta en la mesa, sirvo las tazas y le paso una — no quería casarme aun, quería ser maestra Peeta — lo veo sentir el aroma de la infusión y sonreír — casarme no era mi plan…

— Nos acostumbraremos — otra sonrisa más y moriré de amor por este chico, el palmea la silla a su lado, me invita a sentarme — seremos los mejores esposos del doce.

Bebemos té y comemos los restos de pastel. Reímos, como antaño, cuando solo amistad era el lazo que nos unía. No recuerdo en que momento empecé a amar al panadero pero desde ahí supe que estaba perdida. Él es realmente un caballero, no lo juzgo por no responder la pregunta a la que más temo pero le daré el tiempo necesario para que confiara en mí. Al caer la noche me obliga a tomar la cama matrimonial y se va cerrando la puerta. Dedico más de lo que debería a llorar en silencio el infortunio de casarme con quien amo y que mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos.

Despierto sobresaltada al día siguiente, aún es temprano pero Peeta debe ir a la panadería. Descubro con pesar que no se mucho sobre su vida cotidiana porque cuando estoy vestida en frente de la puerta del otro cuarto descubro que él ya no está. Bajo a prisa las escaleras y tampoco lo encuentro. Miro la hora en el único reloj de la casa, las seis de la mañana. Demasiado tarde me digo. Tomo un té y salgo hacia la panadería para disculparme con él. Se ríe a carcajada limpia y yo sonrió apenada, me tranquiliza besando mi mano.

— Soy mayorcito Delly — acota acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar — me despierto temprano desde los trece, tu eres mi esposa no mi despertador — besa mi frente y siento más calientes mis mejillas, lo miro con sorpresa y él solo atina a mirar de reojo a su madre que nos espía desde la otra habitación.

—Claro — musito nerviosa, soy pésima actuando — pero me gustaría poder despertar a mi esposo — me adelanto y cometo la primera locura de mi existencia, rozo sus labios con los míos y Peeta se paraliza por unos segundos.

— Ve a casa Delly — susurra sin mirarme y temo haber cometido un grave error.

Salí tambaleándome. La presión que ejercí sobre sus labios aún se notaba en los míos. Estaba flotando, no solo porque mi primer beso había sido con Peeta, sino también porque yo fui quien lo besó. Camino sin mirar hacia adelante y chocó contra una persona. La oigo maldecir t me sorprendo chocando mi vista con unos ojos grises que se desvían al verme. Katniss Everdeen me ayuda a levantarme del suelo y luego pasa por mi lado sin mediar palabra. Ha sido mi culpa pero no pude disculparme. Me volteo a punto de gritar lo siento pero ya no está. Le tengo respeto a la chica de la Veta, casi miedo diría. Ella tiene mi edad, pero se interna cada día fuera de la seguridad del distrito para cazar. No la conozco demasiado, pero es muy intimidante.

…

Han pasado tres meses desde que Peeta y yo nos mudamos a esta casa. Me he conseguido un puesto, gracias a mi madre, en la escuela del distrito. Seré maestra de los niños más pequeños. Estoy feliz cuando Peeta llega a casa porque al fin tengo algo emocionante que contarle. Las últimas semanas hemos hablado poco, solo en las cenas y él siempre se marcha primero a la habitación que ha tomado como suya.

— Delly — me llama cuando llega, trato de fingir que no escuche el estruendo que hizo al abrir la puerta y salgo de la cocina limpiando mis manos en el delantal— Buenas noches Delly — sonríe y otra vez mi corazón se desboca.

— Buenas noches Peeta — besa mi mano, algo oculta tras su espalda — tengo algo emocionante que contarte — empiezo a decir pero su enorme sonrisa me detiene — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Lo sé cariño — dice casi en un susurro y revela una pequeña tarta con florecillas de azúcar en tonos lilas — Madre me ha contado que podrás cumplir tu sueño — me la entrega depositando en mi frente un dulce beso — serás la mejor maestra en el distrito.

— Gracias… — estoy atónita, en el cielo, Peeta me ha dado dos regalos, una pastel y una muestra de cariño real — estoy muy contenta.

— Me imagino — toma mi mano y nos dirigimos a la cocina — ya hiciste la cena— exclama sorprendido — prometimos hacerlo juntos cada noche.

— Lo sé, pero a mi esposo se le hizo tarde — miro el reloj que marca las diez y me reprendo a mí misma por usar esa palabra con él, que sonríe nervioso a mi lado — pero apuesto a que te quedaste haciendo esta belleza — apresuro a decir.

— Claro, eso — me dice mirando el postre con ojos caídos, lo dejo pasar — me tomo tiempo ya sabes.

Cenamos, charlando sobre los clientes de Peeta, sobre una nueva quemadura que se ha hecho en el brazo, sobre banalidades, sobre la cercanía de la Cosecha de este año. Esta vez Peeta lava los trastos mientras se calienta el agua para beber un café. Hacemos de mi nuevo trabajo, un motivo de celebración, bebemos humeantes tazas de líquido oscuro y comemos pastel hasta estar repletos. Por primera vez desde que pisamos esta casa, Peeta me acompaña hasta mi cuarto y besa la comisura de mis labios a modo de despedida. Me sonrojo, y cierro la puerta luego de que me de las buenas noches, él también se encierra. A pesar de las barreras que suponen las puertas de nuestras habitaciones esta vez siento que somos más cercanos. Me duermo al instante, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

~FIN DELLY POV~

La puerta del cuarto principal se abrió lentamente él se cercioro de que la rubia aun dormía, profundamente sonriendo en sueños. Volvió a cerrar un pinchazo de culpa recorriendo su columna. Delly era su mejor amiga pero el panadero necesitaba a otra chica, a SU chica, de la Veta.

Corrió por las oscuras calles del distrito hasta la pradera. Cruzo la alambrada, cerciorándose de que no estuviera encendida y se encamino por el bosque hasta dar con el lago. En un extremo de la orilla, una pequeña casita, con una chimenea humeante. Rogaba que no hubiese esperado demasiado tiempo.

— ¡Peeta! — sonríe al verlo y sus ojos grises adquieren ese brillo que solo tienen cuando lo miran a él — pensé que no vendrías — se arroja a sus brazos envolviéndolo en su aroma a pino y a jabón.

— Lo siento —exclama él y la culpa sigue como un recuerdo del quebrantamiento a sus votos matrimoniales — tuve que esperar un poco.

— Hueles a café — acota ella besando sus labios — te extrañe, un poco — exclama envolviéndose en su capa de ruda mentalmente— tuviste problemas para dejarla ¿verdad?

— Es mi esposa Katniss… hicimos un voto, quizás no lo sepas pero aunque no sea ilegal, está muy mal visto engañar a tu esposa con alguien más.

— Pero no la amas — las orbes grises se posaron tímidas en su mirada azul profundo y el negó seguro de sus sentimientos.

— No todo es blanco o negro Katniss, no la amo pero no puedo faltar a mis votos — se queda viendo la triste mirada gris.

— Supongo que tendremos que mantenernos ocultos en este gris — besa sus labios cortamente acariciando los cabellos rubios en su nuca.

— Este gris — acota alzando la blusa de su mujer hasta quitarla por completo revelando el torso de Katniss — puede ser muy excitante.

* * *

 **Buenas noches!**

 **Primero que nada el porqué de este capítulo tiene una simple razón. Los reviews que me dejaron (muchas gracias por cierto :D) dejan horriblemente mal parada a Delly y ella es tan víctima como Peeta. Así que dedico este capítulo a ella y espero que no la odien demasiado jaja**

 **Muchas gracias a Lichicasco,** **samantha136** **,** **marizpe** **,** **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton** **y a la agasajada** **Coraline T** **. Sus comentarios me llenaron el alma jajaja.**

 **Nos vemos mañana otra vez aquí señoritas!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo de Reyes para Coraline T.**

 **Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Historia que surge del Intercambio navideño del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **.Capítulo 3.**

Dos meses antes de la Cosecha todos los habitantes de cada distrito deben pasar por exámenes médicos. Es el único momento en el que el ejército de médicos se desplaza desde el Capitolio. El objetivo principal es hacer un censo de la población sana, en especial de los que están en edad de ser cosechados para el entretenimiento del pueblo. Pasará un mes antes de que los hombres y mujeres en batas blancas pisen el territorio del doce y se acumulen en el pequeño hospital del distrito, que durante el resto del año tiene solo un par de médicos y enfermeros, a los cuales es imposible acceder.

Las familias están obligadas a asistir al hospital el día en que una de las tres letras que aparece en la pantalla, apostada en el Edificio de Justicia, coincida con la inicial de su apellido. A las Everdeen les toca durante el tercer día de trabajo de los doctores. Katniss entra después de su hermana. La desnudan y exploran su cuerpo casi por completo, le extraen sangre y la dejan allí con solo una bata de papel cubriendo su piel, por horas mientras atienden a otros lugareños. Alguien toca la puerta y Katniss susurra "pase". Los ojos más azules que existen en el distrito se asoman por la puerta. Han terminado de revisar a Prim y esta pasa a sentarse junto a su hermana.

— Hola patito — saluda la castaña acariciando el cabello dorado de su hermana, que ahora está atado en una sola trenza — ¿qué dijeron los doctores?

— Que estoy en perfecto estado — sonríe sínicamente — tranquilamente puedo ser cosechada este año querida.

— No pasará — sentencia la mayor — tu nombre solo aparece cinco veces patito — uno por cada año desde los 12, ahora Prim tiene 16, solo dos años más — la mayoría de niños tiene el doble o el triple.

— Esperemos que la suerte este de mi lado — susurra observando como la puerta se abre y una mujer con barbijo y bata aparece mirando unas hojas.

— Señorita Katniss Everdeen — la voz es aguda, Katniss asiente — su estado de salud es perfecto, pero debemos hacer una ecografía — la castaña mira a su hermana sin entender, la ojiazul le devuelve la misma mirada y ambas se voltean a ver a la doctora— ¿no sabes lo que es eso?

— No he tenido que hacerme una nunca señora…

— Estas embarazada Katniss, de casi cinco meses — advierte la mujer mirando a las hermanas — no puedes notarlo en tu abdomen porque recién entras en el segundo trimestre, pero el análisis de sangre lo confirma.

— Es… imposible…

— El examen es confiable señorita — acota la mujer — ¿Has tenido tu periodo con normalidad? ¿Mantuviste relaciones sexuales? ¿Sabes quién podría ser el padre?

— No… no soy una persona… — siente bochorno hablando de su ciclo con una extraña pero la situación es demasiado intensa como para pensar en ello— mi periodo no es regular, no ha venido en meses… si las he tenido—se sincera con una desconocida, sabe que su hermana va a matarla por no confiarle a ella esa información — no tendrá padre — termina por decir.

— Tristemente es normal en las mujeres de distritos alejados — explica la médica y Katniss se da cuenta que ha evitado la palabras pobres o miserables para referirse a los distritos — la mala o inadecuada alimentación — la castaña sabía que aquella extraña tenía razón, desde que empezó a cazar poco a poco su sistema se había recuperado pero aun así, comiendo hasta saciarse, su ciclo no era regular — debe acompañarme — mira a la rubia — puedes venir con tu hermana cielo.

— Katniss — susurra la menor, esperando que nadie más oiga— es de Peeta ¿verdad?

— Calla Prim—le ordena en un murmullo siguiendo a la mujer por el estrecho pasillo — no hablaré de eso ahora.

La habitación está en la penumbra, solo la pantalla de un enorme aparato ilumina el cuarto. Hay una camilla y dos sillas, una más cerca del aparato, otra al lado de la camilla. La mujer hace que Katniss se acueste, Prim se sienta a su lado y toma la mano de su hermana, que tiembla levemente. La remera de Katniss es levantada hasta el inicio de su abdomen y sus pantalones bajados para dejar su vientre al descubierto por completo. Le coloca un líquido viscoso que esparce con una especie de artilugio que muestra una imagen en blanco y negro en la pequeña pantalla. La ojigris tiembla, mas por el temor a lo que verá que por lo frío del gel que se esparce cada vez más sobre su piel.

— Está muy bien — afirma moviendo en distintos sentidos el aparatito, tomando capturas — aquí está la cabeza y estos son sus pies — acota mostrándoselo, dos pares de ojos miran asombrados sin pestañar.

— ¿Por qué no tuve síntoma alguno? — Katniss recordaba como su madre siempre estaba cansada y con nauseas antes de que Prim llegara al mundo— está segura de que lo estoy…

— Cada mujer manifiesta o no los síntomas — contesta mirando al monitor una vez más — algunas mujeres llegan al final de su embarazo y tienen a su bebé sin saber siquiera que estaban gestando cariño— hace una pausa esperando a que las hermanas digieran la información— podemos saber con certeza el sexo del bebé ¿quieres saberlo?

— Yo… yo no sé.

— Mira Katniss — empieza a decir la mujer — no estarás sola en esto, puede que el padre de tu bebé no este para ti pero puedo ver lo fuerte que tu hermana sostiene tu mano — los ojos grises se desvían a su mano y nota como los nudillos de la mano de Prim están blancos de ejercer presión — tu familia esta para ti, sería un detalle conocer a quien llevas en tu vientre.

— Díganos por favor — afirma la menor antes de que Katniss pueda oponerse, la ojigris le dedica una mirada — tengo derecho a saber… es mi sobrino o sobrina Catnip.

— Bueno… — la doctora mira a Katniss que asiente derrotada— será un niño, un saludable muchachito, por cierto.

Katniss apenas oyó el resto. Alimentarse bien, poco esfuerzo, reposo. Le entregan un sobre manila con las fotografías en blanco y negro. Ella solo pensaba en el pequeño que sostendría en brazos en solo cuatro meses. La dejaron marchar, volvió a la otra habitación, se vistió y salió del lugar sin esperar a su madre, que aún estaba siendo atendida por los médicos. Prim se quedó, eso le facilitó el poder ir a ocultarse al bosque.

~KATNISS POV~

Abatida definía perfectamente mi estado de ánimo. Un bebé, más que una bendición, es una maldición en los distritos pobres, en cualquier distrito en realidad. Una vida más para participar en los Juegos del Hambre, una niña más para convertirse en esclava sexual por comida, un niño que podrá ser devorado por las minas una vez que superará la edad de ser cosechado. Para colmo, una madre soltera, un bebé sin padre. No estaba segura sobre mi futuro sin Peeta, pero esto definitivamente es peor. Un futuro con el hijo de Peeta, mientras veo crecer a los hijos de Cartwright y él. Lloro, porque es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento.

Perdí a Gale, a Peeta y ahora estoy condenada a cargar con un hijo que jamás quise tener. Una maldición creciendo en mi vientre, que me recordará de por vida que el amor de mi vida vive a unas calles de mi criando pequeños con la hija de los zapateros, mientras yo estoy sola, absolutamente sola.

~PEETA POV~

El apellido de Delly nos permite atendernos cuando los médicos solo llevan tres días aquí. Caminamos el trecho hasta nuestra casa tomados del brazo. Alguien pasa corriendo por su lado y ella se apega a mí casi instintivamente. Reconozco la trenza de Katniss ahora que la veo de espaldas. Una mueca de sorpresa debe aparecer en mi rostro porque ahora veo que mi acompañante me mira con atenta y con rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunta ella, yo simplemente asiento acariciando su mano en mi brazo derecho con mi otra mano.

— Me alegro que gocemos de excelente salud — acoto para dar conversación.

— ¡Sí! — ella sonríe y un hoyuelo se forma en su mejilla, es bonita y es tan buena que me hace odiarme por hacerle daño, por no amarla a ella en lugar de a la chica de la veta — pasemos por la panadería, ¿podemos? Quiero ver a tu padre — me permito sonreír, Delly y padre se llevan muy bien, ambos son amables, transparentes, personas dignas de confianza.

— Con gusto cariño— me sonrío al ver que aún le apena el apodo con el que me dirijo a ella, no la amaré pero es mi mejor amiga, y debo actuar lo mejor posible.

— Padre, Madre… — la campanilla tintinea mientras abro la puerta de la tienda, Delly ahora toma mi mano, sus manos son suaves, delicadas.

— ¡Peeta! — exclama el hombre canoso que es demasiado parecido a mi como para negar el parentesco— y has venido con Delly, que agradable sorpresa.

— Buenas tardes Sr. Mellark — su sonrisa es tan contagiosa que mi padre y yo sonreímos también— vinimos a compartir con ustedes que somos fuertes y sanos — chilla un poco, lo hace cuando está muy emocionada o muy angustiada— bueno, Peeta al menos, yo solo sana — una carcajada brota de sus labios rosados mientras pica su brazo carente de músculo.

— Bienvenidos — una sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre es algo que he visto muy pocas veces, me asombra lo buena que es actuando, supongo que herede la característica— me alegra verte querida — es bueno que al menos a Delly la trate bien— ¿están volviendo del hospital? — toma mi rostro en sus manos y un escalofrío me recorre desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies— ¿estas sano, cariño?

— Si madre — mascullo con un dejo de asco en la voz mientras quito sus manos de mi piel— ambos lo estamos — su excesiva sobreprotección me abruma.

—Me alegro, así pronto podrán darnos nietos— padre tose y puedo ver de reojo como a mi rubia esposa se le suben los colores— pero bueno no nos quedemos aquí, tomemos un té.

— Agradecemos la invitación — empieza a decir Delly con voz dulce mirándome— pero la espera en el hospital ha sido algo extensa y queremos volver a casa — el rostro de mi madre se transforma a uno más serio, pero enseguida vuelve a fingir la sonrisa.

— Oh es cierto, pobrecillos— va hasta el mostrador de la tienda y toma un puñado de galletas que glaseé esa mañana— tómenlas, para la cena.

Mi esposa agradece el gesto, saludamos y salimos a la calle. Le agradezco a Delly con una mirada y ella responde besando mi mejilla, cerciorándose de que mi madre aun nos mira. Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la casa. Ella prepara el té, yo me dedico a pensar porque Katniss paso corriendo hacia la alambrada. Tome nota de qué debía preguntárselo esa noche cuando la viera.

— Peeta… Peeta — su voz suena lejana — Peeta… — esta tan cerca que puedo contar sus pestañas, acaricia mi mano sosteniendo una taza en la otra — ¿estás bien?

— Delly— no me alejo, su aliento a menta invade mis fosas— lo siento, pensaba en otra cosa— acepto la humeante taza de té y le ofrezco lugar a mi lado en el sofá.

— ¿Puedo saber? — pregunta con confianza y tengo que inventar algo

— En mis hermanos… — sus ojos se abren tanto y luego me dan una mirada tan triste que pienso que debí decir otra cosa— está bien no te preocupes es solo que…

— El año pasado fuiste al hospital con ellos… — su voz es un susurro, tomo su mano porque sé que a ella también le duele— Tax y Phy… debes extrañarlos muchísimo — me encargo de quitar una lagrima de su mejilla con un beso como lo hice con Katniss un par de veces, ella retrocede y me reprendo mentalmente.

— Lo siento — no evita el sonrojo y yo tampoco evito la sonrisa, sus reacciones son tan naturales — ¿extrañas a Tax?

— Eh… si claro — atina a decir fijando su vista en el horrible cuadro que cuelga en la pared— no estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, pero le quería — es sincera conmigo— aún recuerdo ese día…

— Yo aún tengo pesadillas con ello.

Tax y Phy eran mis hermanos mayores y por ley, Phy sería quien heredara la panadería al morir mis padres. Mientras eso pasaba, algo tenían que hacer y dado que yo era el único capaz de hacerme cargo de los pormenores de la pastelería, ellos no tuvieron más opción que dedicarse a lo que los hombres de dedican en el doce. Extraer carbón nunca fue tarea fácil. Katniss perdió a su padre por las minas, así que siempre que sonaban las sirenas, todos corríamos a intentar ayudar. Ese día la tragedia sobrevino sin tocar a la puerta, sin que cantase el canario. Tax murió por el aire envenenado. Phy logró subir su cuerpo inerte en el elevador antes de desplomarse y dejar de respirar por la misma razón. Fuimos una de las pocas familias en enterrar a nuestros familiares, pero eso no hizo que la perdida fuera menor.

— Ese día habíamos peleado — comienza a decir y me pregunto porque nunca hable con ella de esto antes — tu hermano aseguraba que yo no lo quería a él, sino que era su novia para estar cerca de ti — ríe con tristeza— lo negué todo sabes… a pesar de que era cierto — no puedo evitar la ruda mirada que le dirijo— no quería que me botara…

—Delly — intento pararla, ella está llorando.

— Se fue enojado esa mañana, murió odiándome Peeta ¿entiendes lo horrible que suena eso? — me mira por primera vez y sus ojos están cargados de tristeza— si él viviera, yo me habría casado con él y al menos uno de los tres habría sido feliz — hipea y la envuelvo en mis brazos con fuerza.

— Para ya Delly— se aferra a mi camisa sollozando, tiembla de arriba abajo — aprenderemos a ser felices, lo intentaremos —intento sonar sincero, sus ojos acuosos me miran— lo prometo — beso sus labios y esta vez es diferente.

Es un beso simple, llano, pero no se siente igual al primer beso que me dio en la panadería. Quizás porque correspondemos nuestros movimientos, o porque sus manos descansan en mi pecho con delicadeza. La alzo en brazos y nos dirijo hasta la habitación principal. Me obligo a tratarla como se merece, a darle la noche de boda que cualquier mujer debiera tener. Toco cada punto sensible en su cuerpo y la hago gemir mi nombre infinidad de veces. Me permito disfrutar otro cuerpo pero la imagen de Katniss siempre invade mi mente, hasta que me enfoco en sus ojos tan diferentes a los grises y susurro un te quiero al odio de la rubia que se estremece en respuesta. Tengo cuidado, no me permito llegar al orgasmo en su interior, ella esta tan ida por el placer que no parece percatarse de ello.

~FIN PEETA POV~

La arropa y por primera vez en cinco meses duermen como marido y mujer, juntos. Esa noche Katniss espera hasta el cansancio que el rubio aparezca en la cabaña del lago. No pasa por su mente que su amante dormita plácidamente al lado de otra mujer. Vuelve a casa con el orgullo herido y solo piensa en cómo le dirá que espera un hijo suyo.

Peeta despierta desorientado, no reconoce la habitación y por un momento está asustado. Mira al otro lado de la cama, se encuentra con una mujer de rubios rizos que duerme pacíficamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su mente despeja la bruma y los recuerdos de la noche pasada regresa, le sorprende que el sentimiento de culpa sea tan pequeño, ha disfrutado de Delly, de sus reacciones genuinas, de sus palabras de amor. Besa la frente de su esposa y esta se revuelve entre las sabanas y abre los ojos sonriéndole ampliamente.

Tienen tiempo de desayunar y cada uno parte a sus respectivos trabajos. Peeta ha horneado varias tandas de pan y para cuando suena la campana, está glaseando unas galletas de mantequilla.

— Sr Mellark — reconoce la voz y deja a un lado la manga pastelera — traje mercancía, ¿Señor? — su padre se ha ido junto a su madre a la revisión anual, así que tendrá que ir a la otra habitación a atenderle.

— Mi padre no está — su voz suena ronca, resuena en el pequeño cuarto— ¿Qué has traído? — se queda mirándola, luce radiante, diferente.

—Oh, Peeta — carraspea antes de seguir, él teme un reproche por haberla abandonado la noche anterior— traje miel y unas ardillas, tu… padre suele comprarlas para su estofado — ella evita mirar los ojos azules así que el chico dedica el tiempo que ella gasta en hablar en escanear su cuerpo.

— Lo sé — atina a decir, ha descubierto que han pasado tres o cuatro semanas desde que se vieron por última vez, ella había estado muy cansada y le hacía llegar una nota a través de Prim— lo que no se es cuanto te paga mi padre… — la ve más llena, su abdomen tiene una ligera forma y sus mejillas también parecen más rellenas, parece más viva.

— Katniss Everdeen— exclama una voz detrás de la chica — hace tiempo que no te apareces en mi tienda muchacha.

— Padre, has vuelto pronto…

— No dedican mucho tiempo en un cuerpo viejo Peeta — el hombre pasa por al lado de la castaña palmeando su hombro y se posiciona detrás del mostrador — a tu madre la tendrán más tiempo por su presión — le dedica una mirada a la chica que sonríe con timidez— bien, muéstrame que tienes para mi muchacha.

Katniss y el padre del panadero menor conversan sobre la miel deliciosamente pura, las fresas que ha traído son rojas y perfectas, las ardillas fueron cazadas de una sola flecha en el ojo. La chica recibe tres hogazas de pan y unas cuantas galletas y se va.

…

— Ha pasado tiempo — menciona una voz masculina ingresando a la cabaña del lago, esa noche no hay luna.

— Nos vimos ayer Peeta — la chica evita mirar al recién llegado su visual está en el crepitar de las llamas que es lo que permite a ambos ver algo en la penumbra — fuiste tú quien no vino a nuestro encuentro.

— Tú faltaste durante un mes Katt…

— Yo te avise… Prim te entrego el mensaje cada viernes— por fin el azul mar choca con las nubes grises de Katniss y se quedan así compitiendo por quien es incapaz de pestañar antes— ¿estás bien?

— No lo sé — sincera el varón suspirando — tú te ves esplendida…

— Peeta — se levanta del suelo con algo de dificultad e instintivamente una mano va a parar a su vientre— lo siento por no vernos antes — una disculpa de sus labios es casi imposible de lograr, Peta duda, y tiene toda la razón en hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué saliste corriendo del hospital ayer? ¿Por qué ha pasado un mes antes de que pudiéramos vernos? — una idea cruza por su mente, se acerca a ella tan rápido que puede ver el asombro en sus ojos plateados— ¿estas enferma? — la toca alzando un poco los brazos de ella mirando fijamente su rostro en busca de malestar, solo puede notar un vientre levemente inflado.

— No… no estoy enferma…

— Menos mal— exhala aliviado y la culpa pincha en su nuca donde ella ha puesto sus manos acariciando sus cabellos, como Delly lo había hecho la noche anterior— tengo que decirte algo Katniss.

— También yo — su voz es un murmullo, los ojos grises perdidos en la bruma azul— a la vez ¿está bien?

— Estoy embarazada Peeta…

— Dormí con Delly, Katniss…

* * *

 **Uff con el drama de este capítulo jajajaja. Algunas acotaciones:**

 *** Me divertí mucho escribiendo un pequeño retazo de la vida de los distritos antes de la cosecha.**

 *** Felicidades a las que acertaron que Katniss tendría un bebé**

 *** No me maten por escribir un paso más allá en la relación entre Delly y Peeta. Son esposos, tienen que hacer cosas que los esposos normalmente hacen. Aun así espero que les haya gustado lo leve que hice la agonía jajaja.**

 *** Aquí se devela también porque es Peeta quien debe casarse con Delly y no uno de sus hermanos mayores.**

 *** Los nombres de dichos hermanos y el trágico accidente son un homenaje a Elenear28 y lo saque de un fic de ella que me gusta mucho (Escrito en las estrellas, link en mi perfil!)**

 ***El foro de THG en el que participo está organizando un reto para San Valentín, las invito a mi perfil (de nuevo jaja) ahí hay más información.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, gracias otra vez por los reviews, los favs y follows, hacen a Anna muy feliz x3. A los que aún no se animaron a dejar un comentario…. Poooorfi hazlo me encantaría saber tu opinión!**

 **Nos vemos mañana!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento no haber publicado ayer 3**

 **Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo de Reyes para Coraline T.**

 **Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Historia que surge del Intercambio navideño del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

.Capítulo 4.

Katniss ha dejado de respirar por tantos segundos que cuando lo hace de nuevo jadea sin control alguno doblándose al medio, protegiendo a eso, que aunque no lo desea, ahora es lo único real, porque el resto es un sueño, tiene que serlo. Él no acaba de decirle que se ha acostado con Delly Cartwright, es una de sus pesadillas. Alza la vista, la tez de Peeta siempre ha sido pálida pero esta vez parece un fantasma. Sus rodillas parecen no soportar el peso muerto y cae arrodillado frente a ella. Busca tomar sus manos, pero ella lo evita corriéndose hacia atrás. El lugar es pequeño, en unos segundos esta acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo fornido del rubio.

— Embarazada… — apoya con fuerzas las manos, a los costados de la cabeza de Katniss, los ojos grises abiertos de par en par— estas esperando un hijo mío…

— Por supuesto que tuyo —atina a decir, está enfadada ¿es que cree encima, que se ha acostado con otro?

— No es eso, sé que es mío Katniss, pero esta situación no podría ser peor — evita mirar los hipnotizantes ojos de la chica frente a él o las palabras abandonaran su mente — no puedo dejar a Delly…no hasta que…

— No hasta que tus padres reciban el dinero de la dote — afirma regularizando al fin su respiración — lamento mi reacción anterior…

— Era nuestro plan preciosa — acaricia los suaves cabellos castaños deshaciendo la trenza — hacer que Delly se sienta conmigo lo mejor posible para que tarden menos en entregarle a mis padres el dinero que necesitan.

— Lo sé, lo sé — una lagrima escapa solitaria de los ojos grises, Peeta se encarga de borrarla con un beso en la mejilla y luego otro y otro — supongo que es …mi estado, estoy cansada siempre, siento miedo, nostalgia, ira de un segundo al otro.

— ¿Lo supiste ayer? ¿No habías tenido tú…

— No — le corta enseguida, hablar de temas de mujeres con una doctora extraña era suficiente, no hablaría con Peeta de ello — no lo tuve, no me extraño, no he vomitado ni sentido náuseas solo cansancio y cambios de humor.

— Eso último era común en ti mucho antes de ese día Katt — él se ríe, y aunque ella sabe que está riéndose a costa de ella, no puede evitar la carcajada, solo porque su risa es increíblemente contagiosa — Te amo Katniss a ti y a mi… — pone una mano en el vientre de la chica y deja de hablar al sentir un suave movimiento.

— Hijo Peeta, será un varón — posa su mano, demasiado pequeña a comparación de la de su hombre y suspira — desde que ha notado que se de él, no deja de hacer eso — sonríe, porque la cara de Peeta es un poema, esta tenso sus ojos fijos en las manos, mas allá de estas, en el interior del vientre de la chica ya que el pequeño ser parece estar en una fiesta ahí dentro.

— Tendremos un hijo Katniss, un bebé — los movimientos cesaron, la profunda voz del padre calmó al no nato, la chica le entrega el sobre que le habían dado el día anterior — ¿Qué es?

— Son fotografías — contesta acariciando su mejilla, un suave vello dorado cubre las facciones del panadero haciéndolo parecer más hosco, mayor— de mi vientre, de él — un escalofrió la recorre, aún no está segura de querer traer una vida al mundo caótico que habitan.

— ¿Es una broma? — Las quita de su mano sentándose frente al fuego, observándolas una a una, embelesado — esto lo hace todo mucho más real — su voz es un susurro y la chica entiende que él está intentando maquinar un plan.

— Peeta… yo esperaré, Prim y mi madre ya lo saben — los ojos azules se abrieron por completo— Mamá no está muy feliz, pero entiende que nada de esto paso adrede — se acerca a él apoyándose en su hombro — Esperaremos a que consigas lo que ese matrimonio debe darte y podamos escapar.

— Aun no me has dicho que ocurrirá con tu familia… con la de Gale — un gusto amargo inunda su boca al nombrar al fallecido amigo de su acompañante.

— Mamá ha mejorado mucho Peeta, está trabajando más, consigo las hierbas que ella necesita y Prim ha heredado sus dotes, las sanadoras son muy solicitadas, incluso entre los comerciantes, eso les dará la salida — el chico la mira sin detenerla— Prim es incapaz de cazar pero estos meses la he llevado al bosque, le enseñe donde están las plantas curativas, las fresas, los frutos comestibles.

— Katniss…

— He enseñado a Rory… — Peeta abre más los ojos, piensa en el que ahora es el mayor de los hijos de Hazelle — no es tan bueno como Gale, pero se las arreglará para darle carne a mi familia y a la suya.

— Ellos aún pueden ser cosechados…

— Gracias Peeta…. — los ojos grises lo miran con rabia — he pensado en eso una y otra vez pero no tenemos otra salida — ahora la mirada gris observa el crepitar del fuego — si tengo a este bebé en el doce, te colgarán por adulterio.

— Solo tenemos un par de meses…

— Hazlos valer… nuestras responsabilidades no pueden valer más que nuestras propias vidas, nuestra propia felicidad — la parte fría y calculadora de Katniss es aterradora — No nos veremos mucho hasta entonces — aun con la gracia que la caracteriza, Katniss abandona el suelo, besa los labios del chico y sale de la pequeña choza, dejándolo solo, envuelto en una bruma de pensamientos.

…

Peeta hace caso a las palabras de la chica de la Veta, para su tiempo con Delly, no tienen sexo pero duermen juntos, de manos enlazadas. Despiertan sonrientes, desayunan juntos. Ella lo visita en la panadería al acabar sus clases. Cenan en casa de los padres de ella, que están encantados con Peeta. Durante el primer mes los trágicos amantes solo se ven una vez, Peeta pasa prácticamente una hora besando el abultado vientre de su amada, hablándole con suavidad a su pequeño. Aún no saben que nombre le pondrán pero él ya ama con locura a ese pequeño ser. A Katniss le resulta un poco más difícil demostrar sus sentimientos con respecto a la vida que viene en camino, al menos frente a Peeta. Su secreto mejor guardado son las horas que dedica a cantarle a su vientre admirando el lago que conoció con su padre.

A mediados del siguiente mes es casi imposible localizar a Katniss. Se oculta en su casa todo el tiempo porque la gente ha empezado a hablar. El tamaño de su vientre aumenta y empieza a notarse que no es por comer más de la cuenta. Rory y Prim han estado trabajando duro para lograr mantener a flote a ambas familias, pero les ha servido, porque de ahora en más ellos serán el sostén.

…

— Peeta — la voz dulce de Delly llena la panadería de alegría — vengo con mi madre, tenemos algo para ustedes — sonríe y la culpa vuelve a pinchar su columna.

— Delly, cariño — le sonríe con ternura sacándole un sonrojo a su mujer — Señora Cartwright se ve fantástica este día — cruza el mostrador para depositar un beso en los labios de la rubia que acaricia la barba que el panadero ha decidido dejarse— ¿nosotros?

— Eres un encanto Peeta — acota la mujer, Delly es un calco de esa señora— llama a tus padres por favor— el chico sale unos momentos de la tienda y vuelve con sus padres— hemos venido a traer lo que se convino en el Edificio de Justicia.

— ¿Perdón? — Peeta es un buen actor, finge no recordar el pacto, cuando en su interior salta de alegría porque la agonía está llegando a su fin.

— La dote Peeta, la dote, eres un despistado cielo — toma su mano y él besa sus nudillos, ambos ríen— mis padres creen que nuestro matrimonio es funcional, que lo haremos muy bien y que es hora de pagar lo convenido.

— Como ha dicho mi niña, es un honor… y una tranquilidad, saber que nuestra hija estará acompañada por un hombre tan respetable y honesto— ahí estaba la culpa de nuevo pinchándole la medula— lo convenido esta en este sobre — se lo entrega al padre de Peeta que asiente con una sonrisa— espero que podamos cenar pronto todos juntos — imposible pensó Peeta, planea dejar el distrito en unos días.

— Esperemos sea pronto — afirman ambos padres y saludan con cortesía a las dos mujeres que se van a los pocos minutos.

Esa noche cuando Peeta vuelve a casa, se encuentra con una Delly muy feliz. La abraza por la espalda y la saluda con un beso en el cuello. La joven se estremece en sus brazos y se voltea para besarlo. Cada beso es más natural que el anterior y se siente bien por ello, aunque la culpa lo carcome. Se dice a si mismo que debe darle a Delly una noche que recordar, porque luego la desdicha será demasiado para ella.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

— Genial, aunque escuché algo en la escuela que me extrañó — Peeta la mira esperando que siga su relato — es algo largo, y quizás solo sea un falso rumor.

— Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo — le sonríe.

—Como sabes doy clases a los más pequeños, pero en los intermedios y a la salida los grupos se juntan — el panadero asiente — he notado que Katniss no ha pasado a buscar a su hermana estas dos semanas.

— ¿Te parece raro? — mide la intensidad de sus palabras, no quiere sonar demasiado consiente de las hermanas Everdeen — tengo entendido que Primrose tiene dieciséis, ya va siendo hora de que vaya a casa sola — ríe a modo de broma pero Delly lo mira algo preocupada — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Quizás no conoces tanto a la chicas Everdeen cielo— Peeta evita mirarla con odio— Katniss es como una madre para Prim… pero no es eso lo que me consterna, una maestra me ha comentado que creen que Katniss está embarazada.

— ¿Qué? — se ahoga con su propia saliva, tose, y teme haber sido demasiado transparente con su acompañante, que se haya notado la culpa, que ella sepa más de lo que él cree.

— ¿Estás bien? — le alcanza un vaso de agua — yo tampoco me lo creí— afirma volviendo a revolver el guisado que estaba preparando — y puse tu misma cara — se ríe de Peeta y este suspira aliviado — pero igual es raro, ¿tú la has visto en la panadería?

— Si — miente, hace más de tres semanas que no ve a la castaña de miradas gris — vino un par de veces con sus intercambios — rodo los ojos como si le desagradara aquello.

— Es una chica muy intimidante — la mueca de desagrado molesta a Peeta que debe obligarse a respirar profundamente antes de asentir y brindarle una de sus sonrisas de medio lado— ¿La conoces bien? Quiero decir ustedes fueron juntos al colegio…

— No tanto realmente — se acerca a la chica y besa el punto en su cuello en donde late su pulso — la chica es muy cerrada, ya sabes — continúa sus besos, acariciando la espalda de la chica, lame levemente aquella zona y un pequeño gemido escapa de los rosáceos labios.

— Peeta… la comida estará en cualquier momento — no oculta el descontento que le produce detenerlo ni el rubor en sus mejillas por los mimos recibidos — lu…luego.

— Tu mandas — roza sus labios en un beso espontáneo, uno que ni él planeo y se pone a preparar la mesa para cenar, ahora él también siente las mejillas tibias — ¿Te he dicho que luces radiante hoy? — El cumplido es sincero, se ha recortado el cabello y los rizos rubios caen libremente sin tocar sus hombros — ¿Quién lo ha cortado?

— ¡Lo notaste! — Los ojos de la chica adquieren un brillo alegre mientras con una mano toca sus bucles — Lo cortó mi madre en la tarde, creí que no te darías cuenta — sirve los platos y se sienta frente a él.

— Claro que lo noté, te sienta muy bien — atrapa un rizo dorado y lo retuerce en su dedo sonriéndole — siempre has sido muy bonita Delly — la chica enrojece y se dedica a comer así que él hace lo mismo.

Una hora más tarde han dejado la cocina en condiciones, todo limpio, todo en su lugar. Peeta se da un baño y cuando ha terminado se dirige a la habitación principal. Besa a Delly como solo ha besado a Katniss en sus noches de pasión, la lujuria está en el aire, se permite quererla como los esposos deben querer, amar, a sus esposas. Esta vez la chica le pregunta porque no llegar juntos al clímax, Peeta no pierde la compostura y le dice que no están preparados para un nuevo miembro en su reciente familia. Ella asiente insegura y él se encarga de besar su rostro tan dulcemente que la hace olvidar cualquier otra cosa antes de esos besos. Exhaustos se apegan y duermen, el abrazándola contra su pecho. Será la última vez.

Faltan solo dos semanas para la cosecha y son obligatorias para todo el mundo. Katniss no puede asistir, su vientre de poco más de siete meses dejará los rumores a un lado para pasar a ser una realidad. Lo preparan todo y la semana anterior a la llegada de los escoltas a cada distrito, Peeta escribe una nota a Delly. Su caligrafía es redondeada y perfecta, como si fuera crema sobre un pastel.

 _Querida Delly:_

 _Me encantaría decir que no siento nada por ti y que escribo esta carta para que pienses en mí como un simple amigo que no soportó más ver interrumpida su libertad. Realmente mentiría si dijera que no has logrado derribar la barrera que me impide querer a nadie más que a…_

 _Eres una chica maravillosa, quizás si ella no hubiese aparecido en mi vida, tu hubieras sido mi único amor, mi verdadera esposa, sin fingir para nuestros padres, sin momentos incómodos. Solo tú y yo disfrutando el uno del otro. Pero las cosas no funcionan así, tú mereces saber la verdad porque además de ser legalmente mi mujer, eres la única persona a quien confiaría mi secreto._

 _Mentí, te mentí vilmente mi querida Delly, desde el primer día, cuando no contesté a tu pregunta más importante. Había alguien, hay alguien. También mentí cuando dije que no conocía a Katniss Everdeen, porque básicamente esas dos preguntas están íntimamente relacionadas. Conozco a la chica de la Veta, tanto como conozco mis propias manos, y ella es quien ha ocupado mi mente y mi corazón desde que tengo cinco años._

 _Los rumores son ciertos, ella carga un hijo en su vientre. Un hijo que es mío y que fue prácticamente un error. Decirte que ocurrió antes de que tú y yo diéramos el sí en el Edificio no calmará la ansiedad que debes tener en estos momentos, porque eres una chica inteligente y sabes que un adicto vuelve a por más. Katniss y yo nos vimos varias veces luego de nuestro matrimonio y puede que no me creas pero la culpa me embargaba aunque nunca fui fuerte contra ella._

 _Necesito que entiendas que las cosas que hice las hice por mi familia, por su bienestar. Sin embargo, también necesito que comprendas que cada caricia, cada beso, cada noche a tu lado fue real. Real como las lágrimas que derramo al escribir estas letras porque sé que eres tan buena como para perdonar a este deshonesto panadero así como accederías a casarte con Tax solo para que él fuera feliz._

 _Te quiero Delly Cartwright, pero en cuanto Katniss tenga al bebé quedaré en evidencia y eso solo atraería consecuencias sobre ti y eso no puedo permitirlo. Porque es deber de un esposo velar por la seguridad de su mujer y al menos desde la distancia espero haberlo logrado._

 _Eres la única de mi familia que sabe que me marcho con Katniss. Está en ti develar mi martirio o darme por muerto, lo que sea que haga que sientas menos dolor. Quisiera que todo hubiese sido diferente._

 _Con cariño, Peeta._

…

Delly lee una y otra vez el trozo de papel. Los gruesos lagrimones que llora se pierden en su ropa. Peeta tiene razón, ella es incapaz de odiarlo, porque lo quiere demasiado, porque le perdonaría cualquier cosa, incluso la infidelidad. Pero su corazón está demasiado triste, no soporta la perdida, el ultraje, el abandono. Llora hasta que sus ojos no pueden más. Luego sale de la casa corriendo. Cruza la Veta por completo, en unos minutos, hasta llegar a la pequeña casita de las Everdeen. Toca la puerta y Prim es quien la recibe. Los ojos azul profundo se abren de par en par.

— De…Delly — la menor de las Everdeen está demasiado sorprendida — ¿Estas bien? — la maestra jadea por el trote pero la mira con una tristeza absoluta que hace que Prim le ceda espacio para que entre a la casa.

— Yo… yo no sé qué hago aquí… simplemente corrí hasta llegar y… y… ¿Dónde está tu madre?

— La hija menor de los Hawthorne está enferma, fue a ver qué le ocurría — un silencio incomodo— Delly…

— Peeta me escribió, él me dijo que había huido con Katniss, que ella estaba embarazada, él… — el llanto la embarga de nuevo, Primrose se acerca y la abraza— el me mintió por tantos meses Prim…

— Mi hermana no quería hacerte daño, ninguno de los dos.

— Pero el daño está hecho… — se levanta— volveré cuando tu madre este en casa.

— ¿Qué necesitabas de ella?

— Una forma de morir… no viviré sin Peeta.

* * *

 **Yaaaa! Son felices? El plan ha sido develado y todas deberían ser plenamente felices con la huida de los trágicos amantes jajaja.**

 **Cambie el final de este capítulo como tres veces incapaz de decidirme. Al final esto es lo que quedo je. Gracias a todas por sus amenazas contra Delly XD. Realmente es un personaje que me ha gustado construir, porque se desarrolla muy poco en la saga.**

 *** Acepto sugerencias para el nombre del recién nacido.**

 *** Espero comentarios de lo que les pareció el capítulo. Más que otras veces necesito apoyo emocional porque siento que he dado ocho mil vueltas jajaja.**

 **Creo que a este fic le quedan 2 capítulos como mucho y me apena muchísimo U.U.**

 **Gracias a todas por los reviews, favs y follows! Las invito a pasarse por otra de mis historias activas "Es lo que hacemos"**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo de Reyes para Coraline T.**

 **Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Historia que surge del Intercambio navideño del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **.Capítulo 5.**

Para el cuarto día ya deberían haber al menos avistado los campos de trigo del once. En cambio, un páramo olvidado se extendía a sus pies. Árido, solitario, por un momento ambos pensaron que quizás los tours de la Victoria no enseñaban las verdaderas zonas aledañas de los distritos. Quizás así fuera realmente como se vieran las afueras del distrito agricultor.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que no. Un pequeño ejército los acorrala, apuntándole con armas similares a las que los guardianes de la Paz llevan en el doce. Pero allí acaban las similitudes. Estos hombres llevan unos monos gris topo, nada parece do a los trajes blancos impolutos que llevan los hombres de Snow.

— Despacio — grita Peeta cuando unos brazos la zarandean para apresar a la castaña que solo atina a proteger su vientre — está embarazada — sigue gritando ya en el suelo donde están revisándolo — por favor… — todo parece cambiar, es sutil, pero ejercen menos presión en los antebrazos de la chica.

— Esto no es el once verdad — susurra pero los hombres continúan mudos, los arrastran al interior de las ruinas de una ciudad - alguno va a decirnos donde… —no termina la frase, no ahoga el gemido que le produce el dolor que aparece de repente en la zona baja de su abdomen.

—Katniss! — Forcejea con los soldados, con las esposas— Suéltenme— han caminado sin detenerse por más de seis horas, la chica debe estar exhausta, no lo sueltan, la toman mejor de los brazos y la obligan a seguir caminando.

Se detienen en una estructura que Katniss reconoce de inmediato. Antes de cada Cosecha se hace un programa especial, obligatorio. En el muestran las ruinas del distrito trece, específicamente, las ruinas del edificio de Justicia, como recordatorio a la población de como terminan los rebeldes. Así que ahí han terminado, en el distrito que se rebeló ante la injusticia impartida por el Capitolio.

~KATNISS POV~

Ha sido solo una punzada. Me digo a mi misma que es el cansancio, porque el pequeño se mueve sin problemas en mi interior. Me siento agotada, hambrienta y no comprendo quienes son estos hombres ni a donde se supone que vamos. En cuanto mis ojos se fijan en las ruinas en las que nos detenemos momentáneamente todo toma forma en mi cabeza. El distrito trece fue bombardeado hasta los cimientos en los Días Oscuros. Snow se encarga de que cada año antes de las Cosechas en los distritos, veamos el estado deplorable en el que quedo el distrito del grafito. Quienes son estos hombres, es la pregunta que quiero hacer y no hago porque a mis espaldas el sonido del seguro de una de las armas se ha hecho hacia atrás. Nos fusilaran, por cometer un error de cálculos y terminar donde no debíamos. Mataran a Peeta, a mi bebé, a mí, luego de todo lo que hemos hecho para intentar zafarnos de la vida en el doce.

— Bienvenidos al distrito trece — sentencia un hombre de tez morena, su chapa dice que se apellida Boggs —hemos seguido sus pasos desde hace unos kilómetros — comenta el hombre sin emoción alguna en la voz — le haré algunas preguntas señorita, si su contestación es correcta, y créame que sabré si miente matare a su acompañante.

— Haga las preguntas — chilla Peeta volviéndose hacia atrás, esta apenas a unos pasos más adelante que yo, puedo ver en primera fila como lo hacen caer de un golpe en la nuca.

— Espero no sea tan osada como su amante señorita— el hombre se pone frente a mí, no quita su mirada ambarina de mi barriga, me pone nerviosa — ¿Quiénes son? ¿De qué distrito provienen? ¿Por qué lo han abandonado? ¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?

— Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, distrito doce — me apresuro a decir — Mi embarazo fue un error, no podíamos quedarnos, lo colgarían si supieran — la tradición indica que un hombre puede ser infiel a su esposa sin castigo legal pero la gente del doce tiene sus propias reglas — queríamos huir al once, la llegada de los agentes de la paz por el camino que planeábamos usar hizo que nos desviáramos — escupo las palabras sin respirar, una detrás de la otra, rogando que sean las correctas — no queríamos inmiscuirnos en ningún plan secreto.

— Everdeen — los ojos de Boggs miran más allá de mi vientre, se fijan en los míos ojos de la Veta, ojos que herede de mi padre y de alguna forma a ese hombre le son familiar — ¿Cuál es tu parentesco con Ethan Everdeen? — lo miro, sorprendida, como este extraño lo conoce.

—Ethan… Everdeen — su nombre en mis labios suena tan extraño — Él fue… es… mi padre… Ethan era mi padre — trago con dificultad y la tristeza en sus ojos es un reflejo de la mía.

— Bienvenidos al trece Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark.

Levantan a un magullado Peeta del polvoroso suelo y lanzan una bengala al aire. Ese es el seguro que oí quitar, suspiro aliviada. Un vehículo militar se asoma del pie de la montaña que está a un kilómetro del destruido Edificio. Nos suben. El hombre que se apellida Boggs me dice que debo repetir lo mismo que le dije a él a Coin. No sé quién sea esa persona pero espero que sea tan indulgente como él.

— Encuentras dos civiles en las afueras de las ruinas — acusa una mujer de grises cabellos, su tono denota la furia, su cuerpo, su rostro, carecen de emociones — uno de ellos es una embarazada y tardas tres horas en meterlos dentro — me mira por primera vez y noto en sus ojos una suerte de bondad mezclada con expectativas — Tu nombre muchacha.

—Soy Katniss — miro a Boggs, asiente así que recito el relato que procure aprenderme en el coche— Everdeen, del doce… Señora…

— Coin, Alma Coin, presidenta del trece.

— Peeta ¿está bien?

— Mis hombres no están acostumbrados a las visitas sorpresas — acota la mujer mirando de reojo al soldado — tu novio está siendo atendido por nuestros médicos, y en cuanto terminemos de hablar también te atenderán a ti y a tu bebé — le sonríe a mi vientre y me pregunto qué le pasa a esta gente con los críos.

— Peeta — ella uso la palabra novio, me sonrojo porque en realidad no sé qué somos Peeta y yo— fue mi novio… durante dos años, sus padres tenían un problema financiero y lo obligaron a casarse por conveniencia — recuerdo a Delly y la culpa bombea en mi interior — ninguno de los dos sabíamos que estaba embarazada hasta dos meses después de que se casara con una comerciante.

— Tenían que escapar — susurra Coin en un tono demasiado fingido.

— Queríamos ir al once, era el distrito más cercano, no pasaríamos desapercibidos pero al menos los tres viviríamos — las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y por una vez agradezco la sensibilidad que me proporciona mi estado — nos desviamos del camino y acabamos aquí donde sus hombres nos encontraron.

— Los habrían denunciado enseguida, es una excelente coincidencia que acabasen aquí — una sonrisa interrumpe su sombrío rostro pero no me genera confianza— Boggs cuéntale a la chica los pormenores mientras la acompañas al hospital, luego veremos donde se alojaran —se va dejándome a solas con el hombre de tez morena que se sienta junto a mí y toma mis manos como si fuésemos amigos, no rechazo el gesto aunque no me agrade del todo.

— Vengo del once — comienza a decir — escape de mi distrito porque no soporté la perdida de mi hija en los juegos — me apresuro a decir que lo siento, aunque no sea mi culpa — no es tu culpa, ocurrió hace veinte años— me mira fijamente a los ojos— llegué al lago cercano a tu distrito tres días después muerto de hambre y de sed… allí conocí a un hombre.

— Mi padre…

— Ese día debes de haber nacido tú porque estaba hinchado de orgullo, su niña tenía cabellos y ojos de la Veta, me decía mientras me daba agua y se encargaba de cocinar los tubérculos de unas flores hermosas.

— Saeta de agua — susurro recordando que mi padre me las mostraba diciendo que de allí provenía mi nombre.

— Katniss — suspira él recordando el nombre de la flor — me dio provisiones, agua, lo convencí de acompañarme, los rumores de que el distrito rebelde estaba en pie circulaban en los campos — su mirada se fija en un punto detrás de mí, nostálgico — cualquier lugar era mejor que mi antiguo hogar y prefería morir libre que como un padre destrozado… él se negó obviamente, su esposa, tu madre, no era aficionada al bosque y tú eras una recién nacida.

— Papá murió — le solté de repente y sus ojos se fijaron otra vez en los míos — cuando tenía once, en una explosión de la mina — toso recordando el hollín que se escapaba del túnel mientras esperábamos verlo salir con vida — nos dejó muy pronto… mi hermana apenas tenía siete — ahogo un gemido y aprieto el roce de su mano.

— Eso está en el pasado Katniss, tienes otras cosas de las que preocuparte.

— ¿Nos permitirán quedarnos?

— Eres valiosa aquí… hemos perdido a muchos, adultos y niños… necesitamos de ambos — se levanta y yo le sigo, a través de túneles estrechos y oscuros — Serás una más de nosotros, tu amigo… novio también — me guía hasta al hospital — podrán casarse sabes, aquí no aplican las reglas del resto de los distritos.

Se va dejándome sola en un mar de batas blancas que toman mi sangre, escuchan mi pecho, le hacen una ecografía al bebé. Me hacen escuchar el latido de su corazón, rápido, potente, y lloro porque las situaciones que viví para llegar a este momento las viviría mil veces con tal de volver a oír sus latidos en mis oídos. Me dicen que todo va bien, que el bebé está sano, pero que debo comer más si quiero recuperar las fuerzas de ambos. Peeta viene a verme a las dos horas, tiene una venda en el cuello y también en las muñecas, me las quedo mirando sin entender.

— Parece que no es bueno pelearse con las esposas — sonríe y mi mundo mejora en segundos — me dijeron que estabas bien — se sienta a los pies de la cama pero me hago a un lado y palmeo el lugar — como quieras — vuelve a sonreír y no aguanto ver la mueca sin besar sus labios, así que lo hago — wow alguien está de buen humor.

— Nos permitieron quedarnos Peeta, somos ciudadanos del trece ahora — me apresuro a decir y sus profundos ojos azules se conectan con los míos — Peeta estamos a salvo.

— Se supone que este lugar no existe Katniss… ellos están a la altura del capitolio y han dejado morir niños durante setenta y ocho años sin hacer nada…

— Prim no ha salido cosechada… tampoco Rory — evado ese tema, Gale tenia ideas muy concretas sobre una revolución, lo injusto del Capitolio, acabo muerto en los Juegos — están a salvo este año, me lo han dicho las enfermeras…

— No juegues Kat, se lo que haces — me mira y por un momento creo que es Gale quien habla — esto es una locura… estas personas podrían haber salvado a tantos… a Gale — y ahí está mi chico del pan, solo él se preocupa incluso por quien cree que fue su competencia.

— Eso está en el pasado Peeta — tomo su mano y la pongo en mi vientre, el pequeño se revuelve — tenemos cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparnos — las palabras del soldado calaron hondo en mí.

— Tienes razón – besa mi cuello y me estremezco — han sido unos días muy duros.

Empieza a besarme con ternura y agradezco que me hayan dado un cuarto para mi sola. Mis mejillas se encienden al instante, todo el calor se instala en ellas y solo respondo sus besos, porque hace tiempo no nos besamos así de bien, siendo libres de expresar nuestras emociones con tanta suavidad que no evito temblar en sus brazos. Besa el pulso en mi cuello, que ahora late desbocado y luego baja apenas la bata que me han obligado a poner. Besa el inicio de mis pechos acariciándolos con extrema suavidad. Me obligo a acallar un gemido en su cuello besando y mordiendo suavemente su piel. Un gruñido escapa de sus labios, me apega más a él besando mis labios con fiereza. Sé por qué, han pasado semanas desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, besándonos, amándonos.

Suena una chicharra y nos separamos, él acomoda mi bata y se sienta en la silla. Sabemos a qué se debe el pitido y solo demoran unos segundos antes de que llegue una enfermera.

— Una pesadilla— aclaro viendo como Peeta controla su respiración a la perfección mientras yo tomo bocanadas de aire para intentar reponer el oxígeno, para acallar el zumbido en mis oídos a causa del rápido bombeo de mi corazón.

— También me despertó a mí — resume con una sonrisa, la enfermera le devuelve la sonrisa y se va, lo miro, para su sorpresa, con ira — ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué somos Mellark? — No entiendo mi propio enojo, mis celos, por primera vez me permito ser como soy, manipuladora y cruel — ¿has sentido algo teniendo sexo con Cartwright? ¿Sentiste…cosas? — temo su respuesta, pero muchas personas han usado la palabra con "n" en tan solo unas horas y estoy asustada, nos queremos o solo esperamos una criatura en común.

— Que somos… —repite mirando un punto en la pared de concreto — quiero a Delly como lo que es, una gran amiga, la única capaz de salvar a mis padres de un desagradable final… le debo mucho a esa chica Katniss.

— Mucho… — sus palabras me hieren aunque sé que no quiere hacerlo— no la hubieras dejado si no fuese por él ¿Verdad? — un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo y sé que también el suyo porque se estremece antes de levantarme y mirarme furioso.

— Lo deje todo Katniss… mis padres… mi trabajo en la panadería … a Delly… aunque a ti te duela lo iba a dejar todo por ti incluso antes de saber del bebé — a pesar de que masculla esas palabras con rabia su mano se detiene en mi abdomen y el pequeño patea en respuesta contento por el tacto de su padre — abandone todo porque te amo pero tú solo piensas en que estuve con Delly, es lo único que ocupa tu mente — alza su mano y creo que va a golpearme, cierro los ojos con fuerza porque sé que es cierto y me siento patética — Te amo preciosa, pero no puedo vivir pensando que estarás celosa de lo que tuve que hacer por mi familia — su mano toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo acaricia como si fuese una tela cara del Capitolio.

— Peeta… — mis pulsaciones han subido y un leve pitido llena la habitación, él se voltea, me dejará sola porque estoy perdida, maldita, soy un ser despreciable — Peeta…— vuelvo a llamarle y se voltea viéndome desde el arco de la puerta — También te amo…

…

~DELLY POV~

El doce es un lugar más oscuro, más triste, más gris sin él aquí. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que se escapó de mis brazos con la mayor de Everdeen. Me siento vacía, incompleta. Aun sabiendo el dolor que causaría a mis padres, a mis amigos, corrí a casa de los Everdeen, no para montar un escándalo porque no es mi estilo. Quería ver a la madre de Katniss, que me diera algo, solo quería abandonar el oscuro mundo en el que estaba sumida sin los azules ojos de Peeta para iluminar el camino. En lugar de encontrarme a la mujer, un calco de esa señora abrió la puerta. Primrose, el orgullo de Katniss, me invitó a pasar, escucho mis berrinches y me obligó a vivir. He vuelto a verla un par de veces. La pequeña rubia no se parece en nada a su intimidante hermana. Irradia bondad, alegría, ganas de vivir. Se ha pasado cada día por mi curso a traerme fresas, un rasgo indiscutible que la hace Everdeen, el bosque.

Casi muero cuando en la Cosecha la adolescente a su lado es seleccionada. Prim intenta consolar a la gemela de la chica que llora sobre el escenario, pero desde mi visual alcanzo a ver el suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio me recuerdan a él. Peeta… aun creo escucharlo en las noches, vagando por la casa. En cuanto di por acabado mi periodo de duelo por el engaño del panadero, me propuse darle un final honorable. Acudí a la única persona en la que confiaba más allá de mis padres.

— Estas loca bonita — exclama el uniformado sentado en mi cocina — eso no solo va en contra de las leyes del distrito sino que también va contra mis leyes morales…

— Eres la única persona capaz de hacerlo — las pelirrojas pestañas se abren y cierran los ojos color ámbar se posan en mí y yo suspiro — Darius ayúdame…

— Él no se merece una muerte digna Delly — pasa una mano por su insipiente barba y sonrío porque sé que es tan bueno como yo y aceptará, claro que lo hará — fingir la muerte de Peeta para que este se revuelque con la chica Everdeen en quien sabe que paramo — escupe las palabras y sé que la rabia no es contra Peeta sino por la castaña, sé por Sae que ellos se llevaban bien — aun no puedo creerlo Dell, se fue sin decir nada…

— Tu también la querías… — no puedo evitar los celos, no por él sino de ella, amada por todos y tuvo que quedarse con mi panadero.

— ¡Ja! — Ríe con ganas, tiene una risa bonita — podría ser mi hermanita Delly… la cuidaba… por Gale, por su memoria….seguro que se hace querer con esa cara de pocos amigos y palabras desagradables pero no es mi tipo — sorbe de su té.

— ¿Cuál es tu tipo? — la curiosidad le ha ganado a mi razón y cuando él ve la mueca de sorpresa en mi rostro vuelve a reírse dejando su taza a un lado y poniéndose en pie.

— Mi tipo…. Delly Cartwright — se acerca, demasiado, y se pone a mi altura — definitivamente eres tú — lo próximo que se es que Darius, un agente de la paz, está besándome y mi cuerpo se siente completamente vivo — Vale — dice separándose de mis labios, aun siento la presión de los suyos — mataremos a un muy enfermo Peeta Mellark.

~FIN DELLY POV~

* * *

 **Ustedes también se quedaron WTF con el final de este capítulo? Solo yo?**

 **Hay algunas personas que tienen que haber hackeado mi compu porque no sé como pero me sugerían que los amantes trágicos fueran al trece y yo ya tenía escrito parte de este capítulo xD.**

 **Tuve que hacer algo con Boggs… además de Haymitch él es lo paternal que Katniss no tiene por haber perdido al suyo siendo tan pequeña, espero no les moleste demasiado lo OOC de este personaje. Coin…. Brrrr miedo jajaj.**

 **En cuanto a Delly no podía dejarla triste y abandonada así que le di a Darius…. Tengo una clara obsesión por los pelirrojos ficticios, algunos me encantan (Darius) otros merecerían la muerte (Ron de Harry Potter por ejemplo xD).**

 **El foro de THG en el que participo está organizando un reto para San Valentín, las invito a mi perfil ahí hay más información.**

 **Ya me despido que sino esto queda enorme todo el tiempo. Pero antes, muchas gracias a las bellas personitas que comentan cada día son gran parte de la motivación a escribir!**

 **Me estoy yendo de vacaciones por dos semanas. Lo más probable es que pueda subir mientras este allí pero sino lo siento muchooooo!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo de Reyes para Coraline T.**

 **Atención. Contiene Lemmon (escenas para adulto explicitas) Leer bajo tu propio riesgo. En honor a Lucy, que lo sugirió y no pude negarme je.**

 **Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Historia que surge del** **Intercambio navideño del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **.Capítulo 6.**

~DELLY POV~

Para los padres de Peeta, su hijo ha cogido una fuerte neumonía. La madre de Peeta ha sacado a relucir su lado malo, diciendo que ellos no pueden enfermarse también porque si no nadie atendería la panadería. Eso era por un lado bueno, porque no querrían visitar a alguien que hace una semana ha huido de mi lado, pero rozaba lo desagradable que siendo su madre, la Sra. Mellark dijera eso.

La gente muere todo el tiempo así que lograr obtener un cuerpo que nadie reclamase no fue tan difícil para Darius. Los entierros en el doce están hechos para planes así, cuerpos encerrados en cajas de madera herméticas, incineradas en una ceremonia típica del distrito del carbón. Todos los comerciantes estaban allí, algunos compañeros de Peeta de la secundaria, chicos y chicas de la Veta, dándome las condolencias. Un vestido negro que la hija del Alcalde me cedió era el atuendo de ese día, a mi lado, los Señores Mellark. Las palmadas en el hombro, las manos sudadas en contacto con las mías, las palabras de aliento, nada era falso. Solo el cadáver, un viejo ebrio a quien nadie extrañaría. " _Un fallecido con más honor que el muerto al que representa_ " fue lo que pensé.

Unos ojos azules como los de Peeta se aparecieron en mi vista periférica y otros un poco más arriba. Lo supe enseguida, las mujeres Everdeen habían venido también. La señora solo paso por delante nuestro saludando y lamentando la perdida.

— Sé que es duro ahora pero has hecho lo correcto Delly y Peeta te estará agradecido por siempre, por darle un final que su padre pudiera soportar — me abraza con fuerza y yo solo le correspondo llorando por primera vez con lágrimas verdaderas, por la buena acción que acabe realizando aunque costase mi felicidad.

— Gracias patito — Prim se me quedo mirando y ahogue la disculpa, el apodo de Katniss está reservado para Katniss — Prim… lo siento.

— Sigue chiquilla, hay más gente importante aquí — el tono de la madre de Peeta me estresa pero me atengo a mi papel, le sonrío a la menor de las Everdeen y ella se va.

La ceremonia es emotiva, si la miras de lejos, todos los seres queridos de la persona reunidos para un último adiós. Si Peeta estuviera ahí lloraría con todo mi ser, me arrastraría hasta su tumba rogando que regrese, pero él no está en esa caja. Derramo un par de lágrimas y me apego a mi madre. Creman el cuerpo y me entregan a mi sus cenizas en un pequeño jarrón que deberé devolver en un par de días porque tienen unos pocos. Los más cercanos a Peeta, sus padres y los míos, vamos hasta la Pradera y esparcimos ahí sus cenizas. Luego, volvemos a casa, mis padres me preguntan si volveré a su casa. Sonrío y niego, mi casa es mía, y aquí me quedo.

Horas después tocan a la puerta. Dejo mi té sobre la mesilla y camino apresurada a la puerta. Se de sobra quien es pero no pueden verlo frente a la casa de una viuda. La puerta se abre con un chirrido y unos ojos ambarinos invaden mi visión. Entra sin pedir permiso y se escapa hacia la sala. Llueve y aunque recién han pasado los juegos el agua cae gélida sobre las callejuelas del doce.

— No puedes aparecerte en la puerta de una viuda, el primer día y de esta manera — las pestañas pelirrojas son una obsesión para mí abriéndose y cerrándose con lentitud, esos ojos devorándome — aunque seas un agente Darius.

— Mis condolencias por la muerte de tu esposo — dice con fingida dolencia, tocando su pecho— pensé que tenía neumonía no que era un alcohólico de cuidado — acota con sarcasmo y una blanca sonrisa ilumina más que el fuego de la chimenea.

— Oh vamos… — le sirvo una taza de té dejando pasar unos minutos antes de hablar de nuevo — gracias por la ayuda D.

— Has dicho eso un millón de veces Delly — me mira como antes y me estremezco aunque la temperatura de la habitación es la idónea — exijo una cita a modo de pago bonita.

~FIN DELLY POV~

 _En el trece dos semanas después._

Peeta y Katniss firman unos papeles y les asignan compartimientos separados. No están casados, no son familia, así que Katniss debe ir al ala de mujeres y Peeta al de hombres. Katniss debe encargarse de tareas de tipo domestica de poca envergadura debido a su estado. Peeta ha demostrado servir para las labores que requieren fuerza y se dedica a la excavación de túneles y a la construcción de nuevos compartimientos de habitaciones, como si la población del trece fuese a crecer en un año o así.

Se ven en cada comida en el comedor y en la hora de ocio al final del día, nunca parece ser suficiente. A Katniss no le toma demasiado encontrar túneles que no tienen cámaras y habitaciones que no llamen la atención. Comunica sus descubrimientos con el rubio y esa noche se encuentran en una cálida y reducida habitación a unos cinco pisos por escalera d donde se encuentran sus habitaciones. Katniss llega primero y se dedica a cantarle al revoltoso en su interior la canción del valle.

— Esa canción hizo que me enamorara de ti ¿sabes? — La chica alza la vista y choca con las orbes azules — sí, estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta — Katniss abre la boca para preguntar algo, él se adelanta — desde que empezaste a cantarle, puedes terminarla si quieres — le guiña un ojo y la chica lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

— No se vale — está sentada frente a la puerta mirando al fornido hombre frente a ella — es algo privado — parece cohibida.

— ¿Privado?

— Es algo del bebé y mío.

— Debemos ponerle un nombre no crees Kat…

— Lo sé pero no consigo dar con el correcto — afirma apegándose al chico que ha cerrado la puerta y se ha sentado junto a ella.

— ¿Tienes uno en mente? — la apega a su pecho y empieza a deshacer su trenza, un hábito que adquirió en sus noches de incognito en el doce, le daba tranquilidad desenredar los suaves cabellos de la chica.

— Solo uno — afirma volviéndose a su rostro con ojos encendidos— Ethan…

— Tu padre… — el tono de su voz es una octava menor que antes, un suspiro escapa de sus labios — es un nombre excelente.

— ¿Qué te ocurre a ti con mi padre Peeta? — Los ojos azules se abren aún más, no es la primera vez que hablan de aquel hombre en dos años de "relación" y el chico siempre parecía nostálgico al nombrarlo — Podemos pensar en otro…

— Tu padre era bueno conmigo Katniss… a pesar de que mi madre siempre fue hostil con él — su mirada se desvía de los faroles grises, se pierden en el infinito — él me regalaba fresas y moras cuando era pequeño y unos días antes de que muriese él me sorprendió.

— Mi padre…

— Volvía de la escuela, él me separo del camino a casa… me llevo hasta la pradera…

— Y tú lo seguiste porque si… — exclama sin entender del todo la historia.

— Confiaba en él Katniss. Me metió por primera vez al bosque — continua él— yo tenía once en aquel momento, era un niño curioso.

— ¿Mi padre te metió al bosque teniendo once años?

— Tu cazas desde más pequeña preciosa — el apodo cariñoso la descoloca, se sonroja y deja de interrumpirle — me llevo a un claro y me pidió que guardase silencio, primero oí los sinsajos entonando una melodía muy triste, luego una voz que solo escuchaba en mis sueños más bonitos— la mira, ella sigue ruborizada, lo mira con un sentimiento que él no alcanza a descifrar — El árbol del ahorcado creo que me dijo que se llamaba la canción y no tuvo que decirme quien era la dueña de la voz porque la vi… su cabello suelto al viento mientras corría de aquí para allá recogiendo frutos, las aves se paraban a escucharte para luego repetir la triste canción.

— ¿Tú… — toda su sangre pareció fugarse a sus mejillas — me escuchaste cantar esa canción? Papá nos la prohibió, pero la canción era aún más hermosa porque era prohibida… el bosque era el único lugar donde era libre de cantarla.

— Nunca permitas que mi niña canté esa canción — empezó a decir el rubio— no permitas que lo haga con sentimiento Peeta, porque en ese momento la habrás perdido… sé que mi Katniss te gusta pequeño y no pensaría en una persona más capaz de amarla y comprenderla más que tú — recita sin prestar atención a las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos y que la chica intenta limpiar con pequeños besos — ella parece fuerte pero necesita alguien que la entienda, su madre y yo no estaremos aquí para siempre.

— Peeta — toma las mejillas rozando la barba rubia que le agrega un par de años al joven adulto — Mi papá era un gran hombre y yo siempre creí en sus palabras, en cada una de ellas y si…

— Me preguntaste que éramos cuando llegamos al trece — la mirada azul conecta con las orbes grises — no sé qué seamos Katt pero no puedo estar sin ti — roza sus labios como si no hubiese probado mejor delicia en su vida.

— Te quiero… Peeta… tanto que duele.

— Cásate conmigo Katniss Everdeen… me hubiera gustado pedírtelo en nuestro lugar, en el lago, en casa… pero aquí estoy compartiendo contigo una vida bajo tierra, solos contra todo y con un hijo en camino… se mi esposa, por favor.

~KATNISS POV~

Es un sueño, tiene que serlo. Hace cuatro años le chillaba a Gale que jamás me casaría, que no traería hijos al mundo para verlos perecer en los Juegos del Hambre. Pero aquí estaba, en un bunker a 300 metros debajo del suelo, en un cuarto diminuto abrazada a Peeta Mellark oyendo como mi padre le rogaba que cuidara de mí. Él está pidiéndome matrimonio y aquí estoy yo mirándolo como una estúpida, intentando recobrar el oxígeno del beso anterior, cada beso suyo extrae todo el aire de mis pulmones pero nunca me canso de sus labios, de sus ojos, de él. Asiento, sintiéndome en una nebulosa y lo beso como solo lo he besado en nuestras noches más apasionadas.

Me siento a horcajadas sobre él porque no soporto estar lejos de su cuerpo. Lo beso una y otra vez hundiendo mis dedos en sus cabellos, sintiendo sus manos en mi cintura apegándome a él con cuidado. Roba mi oxígeno, yo el suyo, mientras mis manos hacen lo imposible por quitar su camisa gris, acaba ayudándome arrojando la prenda lo más lejos posible y acaricio su pecho con firmeza. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos intimidad. Olvidamos a Delly, al doce, a nuestras familias y responsabilidades, nos dedicamos a rozarnos con cada poro de nuestra piel.

~PEETA POV~

Cuando al fin logramos quitar mi camisa es hora de deshacerme del sobrio vestido gris que la obligan a usar aquí. Lo hago en un movimiento y ella ronronea apegándose a mi cuello, buscando mi calor. Siento sus senos en mi pecho y suspiro, extrañaba el roce de su piel en la mía. Besa mi pulso y un gruñido escapa de mi garganta, parece agradarle porque pasa su lengua por el besando más de mi cuello, mi pecho y volviendo a mis labios, sus manos acarician mi torso, mi espalda, haciéndome estremecer. Me pregunto cómo soporté otros labios rozando mi piel, como hice para resistir sin ser besado por esos rosados labios, tocado por sus pequeñas manos.

Me sobrepongo al éxtasis que me producen sus caricias y tomo su rostro en mis manos besándola con fiereza, mis manos dejan sus rosadas mejillas y exploran sus pechos, tocando el botón correcto para que emita un pequeño gemido, continúan bajando acariciando su abultado vientre y siguen viajando hasta toparse con la pequeña prenda que hará que esté completamente desnuda para mí. Suspira en mi cuello alzando apenas sus caderas para que quite la prenda y aprovecha a quitar mis pantalones en el camino.

~KATNISS POV~

Siento su dureza en mi entrepierna y me apego aún más a él si es posible. Siento su aroma a hombre, a Peeta, único e inigualable. Me abrazo a su cuello y desciendo lentamente. Un gemido llena la habitación y me cuesta unos segundos darme cuenta que ha salido de mis labios. Me muevo lentamente, algo incomoda por la intromisión. Él es demasiado suave conmigo, apenas roza mi piel, robando suspiros de mi boca con sus labios, sus manos se posan en mis caderas y me apega más contra su anatomía.

Nos movemos juntos, a la par, somos uno. Nos miramos, sus pupilas dilatadas, un aro azul rodeando un mar negro y sé que es por mí, y me agrada y me siento completamente egoísta porque no lo podré compartir con nadie más, nunca más, no de esta forma. Me apego a sus labios besándolos una y otra vez incapaz de detenerme, siempre a ritmo con sus caderas.

~PEETA POV~

La observo, embelesado, siempre consigue que me pierda en su cuerpo, en sus labios en la forma que gime mi nombre en cada estocada. La abrazo y ella suspira en mi oído extasiada. Logramos tocar el cielo y nos sabe a gloria, juntos al fin, a salvo, formando nuestra propia familia.

~KATNISS POV~

Podría congelar este momento y quedarme aquí para siempre, pero debemos romper el contacto no sin antes saciarnos de besos y caricias. Nos vestimos y nos abrazamos un largo rato antes de salir del pequeño cuarto. Salgo primera, voy a mi habitación y me recuesto en mi litera, incapaz de cerrar los ojos porque temo que al abrirlos todo habrá sido un sueño.

~PEETA POV~

La veo salir del pequeño recoveco que ha encontrado y me sorprendo a mí mismo sonriendo como un idiota. Le he pedido matrimonio y ha dicho que sí. Hemos pasado de una relación sin nombre a futuros esposos. Intento calmar el ritmo de mi corazón mientras camino por los túneles hasta mi cuarto, me doy cuenta que es en vano que ella hace que mi corazón lata desbocado incluso horas después de haberla visto partir.

~FIN PEETA POV~

Unas pocas semanas después comparten un compartimiento y una libreta que indica que son marido y mujer. Katniss de Mellark tiene que repetirse la chica incapaz de caer en la dicha, o en la locura de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Los días pasan con rapidez, Katniss es traspasada a la cocina y Peeta se esfuerza al máximo en el trabajo. Un beneficio claro del anillo simple que rodea los dedos de los chicos del doce es que ya no deben escabullirse para un poco de tiempo a solas. Comparten un cuarto, una cama, y cada noche duermen lo más cerca el uno del otro.

— Puja Katniss — indica una enfermera en el cuarto de hospital del trece — ya falta menos — miente con descaro porque apenas han pasado unas horas desde que empezó con labor de parto.

— Vamos preciosa tu puedes — hace un mes que son esposos y Peeta está a punto de ser coronado padre, no cabe en su dicha — vamos Katniss… — seca el sudor en la frente de su chica, deja que apriete con fuerza desmesurada su mano.

— No me presiones Mellark — está furiosa, una parte de ella quiere dormir, la otra morir, el dolor es simplemente insoportable, grita cuando una contracción la sacude, hace todo lo posible por dar a luz cuanto antes.

Horas más tarde, Peeta es felicitado por médicos y enfermeras. Sostiene en sus fuertes brazos a una personita muy pequeña, regordeta y rosada, de rubios cabellos. Katniss recibe a sus dos muchachos a los pocos minutos exigiendo cargar a la criatura que tanto dolor le causo.

~KATNISS POV~

El dolor fue intenso, pero la dicha de tenerlo en mis brazos lo vale una y mil veces. Es pequeñísimo, rosado y su nariz es igual a la de Prim cuando era bebé. Sus cabellitos son tan rubios que sus cejas y pestañas apenas se notan. Duerme pacíficamente, lo apego a mi cuerpo y se mueve apenas reconociéndome.

— Aun no abre los ojos — me dice mi chico del pan, luce cansado y aun mueve su mano cerrándola y abriéndola una y otra vez — no te preocupes preciosa — me quede demasiado tiempo viendo su mano, besa mi nariz.

— Ethan Mellark — repito el gesto de Peeta en la pequeña nariz de mi hijo y sus ojitos se abren perezosos — Peeta…

— Ojos de la Veta — sonríe él apoyando una mano en mi hombro — los ojos de su madre, de su abuelo, continuara la tradición de bellos ojos — besa mis labios con tanta ternura que me quejo en cuanto se aleja.

 _Once meses después en el trece._

Ethan gatea por el comedor del trece. Algunas mujeres acarician sus rizos rubios y él le sonríe con la sonrisa que ha heredado de Peeta. No es hora de comer, es una fecha especial. La cosecha de tributos para los Juegos del Hambre. La última cosecha de Prim luego podrá ser libre. Está hermosa, lleva un vestido verde, de mamá, el que yo use en mi ultima cosecha. Ha crecidoun palmo y tranquilamente debe sobrepasarme. Esta en las ultimas filas, este es el final.

— Como siempre… primero las damas — exclama en el micrófono una extremadamente artificial escolta, Effie Trinket — Y la tributo femenino de este año es… — toma una papeleta y la abre, su manicura rosa chillón me da nauseas — la tributo femenino de este año es Primrose Everdeen — nombran al tributo masculino pero no importa no es nadie a quien conozca, nadie que importe.

Mi corazón late a prisa, un zumbido en mis oídos. Me levanto de la mesa y corro hasta la pantalla que está emitiendo la cosecha de mi hermana. Grito, lloro y me derrumbo. Nadie se acerca, todos saben quién soy, de donde vengo y como me apellido, me dejan llorar, gritar y mascullar maldiciones contra el Capitolio. Peeta se lleva a Ethan para evitarle el mal trago. Boggs me abraza y me permito llorar en otro hombro que no es el de Peeta, que no es el de mi hermana.

Era la última cosecha de Prim, salió seleccionada, la mandaran al matadero y no estoy allí para ella.

* * *

 **Espero que las partes bonitas del capítulo les hayan gustado. Por favor no mueran por el final…**

 **Sigo de vacaciones jeje, pero ya está escrito parte del siuiente así que si recibo criticas (buenas o mandándome a hacer un collar de cuerdas) lo subiré martes o miércoles de la semana que viene.**

 **Ya saben, a comentar que les está pareciendo esta locura O.O**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo de Reyes para Coraline T.**

 **Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Historia que surge del Intercambio navideño del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **.Capítulo 7.**

~KATNISS POV~

Despierto en una impoluta habitación blanca. Me siento algo ida, adormilada. Estiro el brazo delante de mi vista y puedo ver un líquido ambarino corriendo a través de un tubo a mi torrente sanguíneo, lo reconozco como morflina y suspiro. Entonces no ha sido un sueño, he tenido un ataque de ansiedad y me han sedado, estoy en el hospital del trece, muy lejos de mi hermanita que ha sido cosechada en su último año. Jadeo porque no he inspirado por un largo periodo y algo se agita en mi costado.

Siento sus manitos trepando por mi pecho hasta que su rostro regordete se aparece frente a mí. Veo ojos semejantes a los míos mirándome con tanta fijación que por varios segundos ninguno parpadea. Acaricio los rubios bucles que se pegan a su cuero cabelludo. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios y un hoyuelo como el de su padre aparece.

— Hola cariño — amplía su sonrisa y unos dientes pequeñísimos aparecen— ¿estuviste cuidando a mami pequeño Ethan?

— Mami — repite él aferrándose a mi cuello — mami… — vuelve a dormirse pegado a mi piel, yo solo acaricio su espalda, lo debo haber asustado mucho con mis gritos, mi pobre bebé.

Una enfermera viene a verme. Prometo tomarlo con calma para que quiten la droga de mi sistema porque me hace sentir demasiado mala, con sueño y deja un gusto amargo al final de mi boca. Me dan el alta y cargo en brazos a la copia de Peeta hasta nuestro compartimiento. Me encuentro con alguien de mantenimiento, están colocando una pantalla. Me recuerda que en casa Madre estará sola viéndolo en nuestra pantalla llena de estática y el alma se me cae a los suelos.

— ¿Qué hacen? — La voz proviene de atrás mío pero reconocería su tono en cualquier multitud— quiten eso de aquí.

— Ordenes de la presidenta — es lo único que exclama el hombre, que ya ha terminado la instalación— su nuevo horario, Señorita Mellark — me entrega un papel, me extraña, de lo que esta tatuado en mi brazo solo aparecen las comidas en la hoja, el resto es nuevo.

— Gracias — atino a decir depositando al pequeño en su cuna, veo al hombre hacer un asentimiento antes de retirarse del compartimiento.

— Que demonios… — empieza a mascullar y lo callo de un beso porque lo necesito consolándome, no enojado — siento no estar contigo en el hospital preciosa — deshace mi trenza enredando sus dedos en algún mechón— tenía que trabajar…pero te deje en buena compañía — sonríe y el mismo hoyuelo aparece en él, acaricio su mejilla y vuelvo a besarlo aferrándome a su sobria camisa gris.

— Estaba tan asustado Peeta…

— Vio a su adre gritar y llorar como una loca — intenta bromear, sonrío sin ganas, solo porque su sonrisa es contagiosa — cualquiera se asustaría.

— Gracias por sacarlo de allí — nos volvemos a la cuna para verlo dormir, como un ángel, incapaz de saber que su tía morirá en unos Juegos horripilantes — ella no pasará el baño de sangre Peeta…

— Es tu hermana Katniss… aun si ella es incapaz de matar se las arreglará…

— ¿Quién es el otro? — No recuerdo nada más que las orbes azules mirando al público, sin emoción, sin lágrimas— el chico tributo…

— El hermano de Delly Cartwright — pronuncia ido, sé que ella estará devastada, sé que el muchacho no le servirá de nada a mi patito — lo siento — se disculpa y sale de la habitación y sé que la culpa invade sus venas, por no estar con su amiga, su mujer, en un momento como este.

…

 _Distrito Doce._

~DELLY POV~

Escuchar el nombre de Prim de los labios de Effie fue devastador. La joven rubia busco los ojos de su madre y luego los míos, me sonrió y yo solo quise llorar. Se adelantó acomodando su vestido verde bosque y subió las escalinatas hasta encontrarse frente a todo el distrito viéndola, compadeciéndose por ella. Alguien de la multitud de chicos hizo el saludo, Rory creo, y todos le siguen, incluyéndome. Los tres dedos centrales de la mano derecha son besados y luego extendidos hacia la joven Everdeen. Sus ojos no muestran emoción alguna y me siento orgullosa, porque yo estoy llorando ya.

— Ahora el tributo masculino — de pronto la voz cantarina de Effie me resulta repulsiva, se acerca a la urna llena de papeletas, yo solo la veo tomando con fuerza la mano de mi madre, viendo hacia el sector de los muchachos de dieciséis, intentando encontrar los ojos café claros de mi muchachito— el tributo varón de este año es… Luca Cartwright.

Quiero gritar, tan fuerte como me sea posible, pero mi garganta se ha sellado y apenas puedo respirar. Corro hacia él, hasta el cordón que separa a los adolescentes de los demás, sus ojos se posan en los míos y al fin puedo gritar su nombre. Mi pequeño hermanito, mi Luca, se encamina al escenario y sus ojos solo demuestran rabia. Unos brazos fuertes me aprietan contra un cuerpo. Las mangas blancas son suficiente pista como para que me hunda en el hueco de su cuello aun sin haberle visto el rostro. Quita el casco que le obligan a usar y su barba rojo fuego roza mi mejilla. Me acuna diciéndome que todo va a estar bien, pero no lo estará. Luca y Primrose en los Juegos, dos muertes aseguradas para el distrito doce.

Visito a mi hermano junto a mi madre y mi padre. Lo besamos tanto como se deja y le rogamos que se cuide, que intente volver. Es absurdo, porque Luca es incapaz de matar una mosca y no esta en forma, no sé qué haré sin él. Me escapo del lado de mis padres y pido unos minutos con Prim.

— Delly — susurra ella aferrándose a mí con la misma fuerza que yo lo hago — te lo ruego, sé que no es tu responsabilidad, pero cuida a mi madre te lo ruego.

— Lo hare, lo prometo Prim — la miro fijamente — promete que harás lo posible por ganar, sabes de plantas, podrás arreglártelas cariño, sé que sí.

— No puedo matar a nadie Delly.

— Piensa en lo que Katniss hizo por ti desde que tenías uso de razón Primrose — mascullo y su nombre quema en mis labios — tienes que volver, por ella y por… tu sobrino — veo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas — tu puedes ganar, solo debes resistir.

— Tu hermano… yo.

— Alíate con los profesionales Prim, mi hermano será un peso muerto para ti — ahora estoy llorando— él sabe que no durara, nosotros también — ahogo un gemido de angustia — prometo cuidar de tu madre si prometes volver — la miro fijamente, sin atisbo de duda.

— Volveré…

Salgo de la habitación secando mis lágrimas. Corro hasta mi casa porque sé que él llegara en cualquier momento. Está esperando en el umbral de la entrada, corro hasta él y sus fuertes brazos me envuelven en una calidez protectora de la que no quiero huir jamás. Entramos y vamos directamente a la recámara principal. Me recuesta, él a mi lado acariciando mis cabellos mientras escucho el latir de su corazón apoyada en su pecho.

— Lo siento bonita — dice después de un silencio prolongado — de verdad…

— Cinco papeletas Darius — digo despacio intentando encontrar las palabras en el lio que es mi cabeza— Luca tenía solo cinco… Prim solo siete, entre miles de posibilidades… ¿Por qué ellos?

— No puedo darte una respuesta cariño — besa mi cabeza y me levanto apenas para ver sus ojos.

— Gracias por estar aquí — beso sus labios con vehemencia poniéndome sobre él, enterrando mis dedos en su melena rojiza.

Hace más de seis meses que el agente de la paz frecuenta mi vida. Fui renuente a aceptar sus insinuaciones, pero es imposible no caer en sus redes. Como la chica de la Veta, es imposible escaparte del pelirrojo una vez que llega a tu vida. Me hace reír y borra cualquier recuerdo que Peeta haya podido dejar. Me descubrí pensando tan a menudo en él que me aterre, pero ya no había remedio, Darius me tenía perdida y se sentía fenomenal cada minuto a su lado.

Despierto sobresaltada al otro día. Me ruborizo porque estamos desnudos bajo las sabanas y la sonrisa en su rostro, el brillo en sus ojos me dicen que lo hemos pasado de maravillas. Siento mi cuerpo cargado de electricidad, cada poro de mi piel rogando por un poco de amor, lo beso y el corresponde mi necesidad y lo hacemos una vez más y olvido el hecho de que mi hermano y la chica Everdeen están al borde de la muerte. Me permito pensar en mí y en lo que el hombre debajo de mi cuerpo hace en mi mente y en mi corazón.

 _En el Trece_

~KATNISS POV~

Su estilista hace un trabajo maravilloso. Desde el primer día Caesar dijo que la tributo del doce daría que hablar siendo portadora de una belleza semejante, pero eso era completamente diferente. El chico Cartwright está muerto de miedo en el carruaje tirado por bellos caballos del color del carbón, a tono con el vestido negro que lleva puesto mi pequeño patito, que lejos de estar asustada parece expectante. Ha crecido tanto en un año que casi no la reconozco en ese extravagante vestido, con ese peinado exótico que mi madre jamás podrá imitar. Su pequeña sonrisa la delata, cuando avanzan los carros y ella es prendida fuego y temo por un instante, pero la felicidad en su rostro al escuchar el murmullo de los capitolinos me tranquiliza, algo.

Pasan los días, veo a Prim avanzar en los entrenamientos, sabe cómo encender una fogata, que plantas son buenas y cuales venenosas. Su agilidad me sorprende y también parece sorprender al tributo varón del distrito cuatro que se pega a ella como si fuese su sombra. Tienen la misma edad que Primrose, es hábil con el tridente como lo fue su mentor en sus juegos ganadores y parece bueno, eso dice Peeta, a mí me genera desconfianza que se apegue tanto a mi hermanita.

Ethan se queda mirando a Prim por tanto tiempo que se nos hace extraño.

— Prin — exclama y yo lo miro como si la pequeña criatura frente a mí fuera un extraño, su dedito apunta a la pantalla y repite — Prin Prin Prin.

— Ethan… bebé — Peeta lo alza mientras yo acomodo un rizo que se ha pegado a su frente — ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — le pregunto con suavidad y él toma mi dedo con su manita regordeta.

— Mami — acota él observándome con sus ojos grises bien abiertos — Prin Prin Prin.

— Lo gritas en las noches — susurra Peeta mirándome, sus ojos azules me estudian— a veces llorando, otras veces simplemente lo susurras — sus ojos reflejan mi tristeza y asiento asustada por estar traumando a mi pequeño niño — no es bueno despertarte — me mira y yo recuerdo que la primera noche que pase en el compartimiento luego de la Cosecha, Peeta me despertó y arañe su muñeca con tanta furia que tuve que vendarlo luego.

— Lo siento — repito por enésima vez tomando en brazos al pequeño aferrándolo a mi pecho con cuidado— Mami intentara estar bien ¿sí? Lo siento bebé — lo acuno y se duerme mientras tarareo la canción del valle que solía cantarle a Prim cuando tenía una pesadilla.

— Tuve que mostrarle quien era — responde a mi pregunta no hecha — jamás creí que lo entendería tan rápido si me lo preguntas — sonríe y acaricia la espala del pequeño — ¿Cuáles son tus tareas para la tarde?

— Debo reuniré con la presidenta — murmuro observando i brazo, los ojos e Peeta se clavan en i horario.

— ¿Coin? ¿Ocurrió algo? — Dejo al bebé en la cuna y cierro la puerta el compartimiento — ¿Qué ocurre Katniss?

— Hay… rumores, bueno en realidad parece bastante as que un rumor… he oído cosas Peeta — observo la bruma azul y me siento en la cama — el trece está listo…

— Crees que…

— Van a iniciar una rebelión Peeta.

— ¿Y tú que tienes que ver con eso? — me mira con asombro poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mi cubriendo mis manos con las suyas.

— Yo nada, no sé, quizás no tenga nada que ver con ello, pero no puedo asegurarlo.

— Ten cuidado si — besa mis labios y se va.

* * *

 **¡Buenas! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Necesito de ustedes porque el siguiente puede ser de dos maneras distintas.**

 **Opción A: Un POV de Prim en los Juegos, algo largo explicado por ella, sus reacciones, emociones, etc., en un capitulo y en un siguiente capítulo las explicaciones debidas el caso sobre la rebelión.**

 **Opción B: Juegos de Prim muy por encima y el grueso el capítulo con las explicaciones sobre la rebelión.**

 **No tomare el que más votos tenga sino que necesito saber que opinan. Saludoss!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo de Reyes para Coraline T.**

 **Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Historia que surge del Intercambio navideño del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **.Capítulo 8.**

~PRIM POV~

Los entrenamientos son duros, pero resisto. Me obligo a pensar en Katniss, en mi sobrino, en Delly y en mi madre. Pienso en que acabo de cumplir mis dieciocho años y que no puedo morir en esta masacre, me niego. Las clases sacan lo mejor de mí, Katniss me había enseñado cosas básicas de supervivencia, pero demuestro ser ágil y acabo ensartando cuchillos a unos maniquíes con tanta puntería que el hermano de Delly está completamente sorprendido. No es el único por supuesto. Seymour se ha acercado varias veces a mí.

Es el tributo del cuatro, me hace pensar en cuál será la alimentación de la gente en ese distrito que los hace a todos tan apuestos a la vista. Sey, como me obliga a llamarlo, no tiene nada que envidiarle a su adónico mentor Finnick Odair, ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo corto a excepción de un flequillo lacio que cae en sus ojos constantemente. Un cuerpo atlético, típico de los profesionales, el chico logra robar todo mi aire cuando se acerca explicarme como usar los cuchillos para ser más "efectiva". Quiero decirle que no pienso matar a nadie, la realidad es que ya no estoy tan segura de ello.

El tributo femenino del tres me acosa desde que llegamos a los entrenamientos el primer día. Tez morena y grandes ojos café, tiene una sonrisa preciosa y unos catorce años de edad. Demuestra tener una memoria excelente y aunque es algo torpe sabe poner trampas y se defiende regular. Al segundo día me pide alianza. Las alianzas antes de entrar a la arena están prohibidas así que la callo enseguida y le digo que lo pensare.

— Haymitch — me sorprende verlo sobrio, un temblor recorre su mano derecha, que no suelta la botella de agua a la que lleva mirando con odio más de una hora — Pixel, la niña del 3 me pidió una alianza — fija sus ojos grises en mi y suspiro, son los de Katniss.

— Es apenas una niñata, pero… quizás te dé una ventaja táctica si sobreviven al baño de sangre — parece recordar algo — alguien más quiere una alianza contigo… su mentor vino a pedírmelo esta mañana — mira a Effie que asiente con rapidez — Finnick Odair dijo que su tributo masculino esta embelesado con la chica en llamas y que la quiere… consigo — lo hace a propósito sé que es así, pero no puedo evitarlo, los colores suben a mi rostro y debo escaparme porque soltare alguna incoherencia que me hará ver como una inocente niñita.

— Seymour me quiere con él — le repito al avox que esta ordenando mi habitación cuando entro dando un portazo — bueno… no con él — la chica pelirroja me mira con sorpresa — quiere una alianza — la observo con detenimiento y me acerco a ayudarla, lo impide así que sigo mi monótona charla — es porque he mejorado ¿verdad? No tiene que ver con que Cinna me hiciera deseable y bonita ante las cámaras — me quedo mirándola, así que ella niega, aunque no sé que es a lo que me da la negativa.

Decido que Pixel y Seymour son mi mejor opción, dejare de lado a Luca, ha demostrado ser un bueno para nada en todo lo que los enseñantes no han intentado mostrar, lo único que espero es que muera rápido y con la menor cuota de dolor posible. Estoy nerviosa por la entrevista, veo pasar uno a uno a cada tributo y tiemblo, mi nota ha sido buena y el público cree que soy bonita, lo cual juega a mi favor, pero aun así hay otras veintitrés personas con chances de ganar y no debo parecer una creída.

— Rose — su sonrisa a medio lado y su traje atraen toda mi atención, pongo fuerza de voluntad para fijar mi vista en el verde mar que llenan sus ojos, aun extasiada de que haya creado su propio apodo para mí — hay un hueco en la seguridad — habla rápido y en un susurro — encuéntrame en las escaleras, séptimo piso ¿vale?

— ¿Por qué … — justo llaman su nombre y desaparece de mi vista para reaparecer en la pantalla junto a Caesar.

— Deberías limpiar tu mejilla — así como la belleza parece típica del cuatro, el sarcasmo se sirve a pala en el siete, Leaf señala su propia mejilla — parece que aun babeas por Cuatro.

— Estas obsesionada conmigo — detesto sacar a relucir los modales que Katniss me mal enseñó , pero realmente parecía estar siempre detrás de mí y de Sey— déjame en paz — solo por las dudas y con disimulo acaricio mi mejilla hasta el mentón, seco, maldita mentirosa.

La entrevista sale bien, me llevo los gritos y la alegría de la audiencia impregnada en la piel. Todos me felicitan al salir y subimos riéndonos hasta la doceava planta.

— Por la chica en llamas — exclama Cinna, Portia acota que también por Luca, y todos alzan las copas.

— Tenemos algo para ustedes — afirma Effie tomando una caja, la abre y hay cuatro brazaletes, los he visto los últimos seis o siete Juegos, el Capitolio permite ingresar un recuerdo a la Arena mientras sea inofensivo— son del doce, un obsequio — brazaletes dorados, nada más lejano al doce donde todo en negro y cubierto de hollín, tallado en el oro cita distrito doce.

— Gracias — recitamos al unísono Luca y yo tomando uno cada uno, Effie le entrega uno a Haymitch y coloca uno en su muñeca— vayan a la cama… Mañana será un GRAN día — detesto su euforia.

Me oculto en mi cuarto y dormito dos horas cuando una alarma suena. Voy al baño y aseo mi rostro. Salgo de la habitación y me muevo con sigilo por el pasillo de las habitaciones. Sin alcohol en la sangre Haymitch apenas duerme y si me encuentra en plena huida no se qué podría hacerme. Salgo por la puerta principal del pent-house y tomo las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso. Escucho el ruido de botas pasando frente y me alegro enormemente de no haber intentado abrir la puerta antes de detenerme a escuchar. Oigo decir a los agentes de la paz que detestan que todo esté tan tranquilo. Cuando oigo las botas alejarse entorno la puerta, no están, pero tampoco hay rastro del tributo del cuatro.

— ¿Buscas algo? — detesto su sigilo y él que este casi sobre mi observando a la nada a través de la rendija — dice mucho de ti el que no revisaras los pisos de abajo cariño.

— No me llames cariño Seymour — lo empujo alejándolo de mi, impidiéndole sentir el calor que emana mi cuerpo por su apodo, por su cercanía, detesto ser tan débil con él, odio ser la enamoradiza de entre las hermanas Everdeen.

— Oh vamos solo jugaba — toma mi mano y me hace correr por el pasillo que segundos antes habían patrullado los hombres de blanco.

— ¿Dónde vamos? — trotamos , observo sus pies descalzos entendiendo su silencioso andar y lo sigo, porque no tengo otra opción.

— Donde no puedan oírnos — es todo lo que suelta en un suspiro, un susurro, mientras nos encerramos en un cuarto de limpieza.

— Hay uno en cada piso ¿sabías? — me refiero al cuarto de limpieza, todos los pisos tienen uno, no sé porque tuvimos que venir a este piso en particular a acurrucarnos en un habitáculo tan pequeño.

— Este es especial Rose — caigo en el hecho de que no he soltado su mano, en que he pensado en acurrucarme con él, en lo bella que es su nuca en la penumbra — vamos muévete — no sé cuando ha abierto un compartimiento tras las mopas pero me deslizo por la abertura mientras el traba la puerta del cuartucho y cruza, para encontrarnos en un jardín interno, en medio del séptimo piso.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Un regalo del Capitolio a Johanna Mason cariño — tropieza, con una raíz que yo he conseguido esquivar, esta sobre mí, su mano tras mi nuca para evitar que golpee contra el suelo, su respiración demasiado cercana.

— Sey — murmuro porque soy incapaz de hablar un tono más alto porque temo despertar, me pierdo en la infinidad de sus orbes y retengo la respiración, porque realmente podría estar en esta incómoda posición para siempre.

— Lo siento — se levanta con agilidad, me siento en la hierba y él hace lo mismo — te traje aquí porque…

— Seré tu aliada — acoto, quiero terminar con esto, él parece nervioso — solo si aceptas que Pixel se nos una.

— ¿La chiquilla del tres? — habla de ella como si fuera una niña pequeña solo me lleva cuatro años a mí, a él apenas tres — Acepto.

— Eso fue rápido…

— Si tu aceptas a Leaf — acota él y la mueca en mi rostro es instantánea, él ahoga una carcajada — es buena cuando la conoces.

— Llevas con ella el mismo tiempo que yo y ambos sabemos que no es nada agradable — exclamo siseando, odio odiar a una persona, pero la chica del siete no me inspira confianza y el que a Seymour le agrade me inspira menos.

— Yo acepto a la debilucha y tu aceptas a un tributo como la gente — sus ojos son letales, hermosos, pero mordaces — salgo perdiendo chica en llamas — quita un mechón de mis ojos — Finn y Johanna son amigos, el me pidió que me aliara con Leaf y dado que le rogué que intercediera con tu mentor, no puedo romper la alianza tacita del cuatro y el siete… somos profesionales encubiertos — sonríe con suficiencia, seguro de sí mismo, me recuerda a Rory y su poca modestia.

— Quizás soy un incendio que no puedas apagar chico del mar — me levanto — no tomare a Leaf, no te necesito a ti tampoco — trago con dificultad porque me había acostumbrado a su presencia demasiado rápido y no lo quería lejos, Katniss estaría muy decepcionada de mi dependencia.

— Primrose — estoy llegando a la abertura cuando siento su mano en mi muñeca y me voltea apresándome a la pared, compartimos el mismo oxigeno, está demasiado cerca— Rose — suspira — tienes tu alianza… Pixel, tu y yo — besa mi mejilla por tanto tiempo que mi piel quema cuando deshace el contacto — buena noche cariño.

De vuelta en mi cuarto solo puedo dar vueltas en la cama. Finalmente he dormido unas cuatro horas antes de estar frente a Cinna que recita las posibilidades de la Arena según el taje que llevo puesto. Coloca en su lugar el brazalete y me apresuro a entrar al tubo que me llevara al exterior.

Un minuto es tiempo suficiente para dar una recorrida visual por la Arena, la sonrisa del chico del cuatro es lo primero en llamar mi atención, nuestras miradas se conectan y pierdo diez segundos porque no puedo desviar la mirada de su atlético cuerpo. Hay un lago, un bosque frondoso que se extiende hasta donde llega la vista, lo que parece ser un trigal y la imponente boca de la Cornucopia justo en frente de mi. Cuarenta segundos para empezar a correr, sonrío porque sé exactamente lo que quiero, alcanzo a verlo aunque estamos a 25 metros de separación. Blanco, una enorme cruz roja en medio, a su lado un set de cuchillos como el que usaba en los entrenamientos, treinta segundos. Las palabras de Haymitch resuenan en mi cabeza, _Cuando suene el gong salgan disparados en dirección contraria a la Cornucopia, no se crean con aptitudes, huyan._ Formulo una disculpa en mis labios cuando faltan apenas cinco segundos. Suena el pitido y echo a correr.

…

 _Distrito Trece._

~KATNISS POV~

Estoy encerrada en el compartimiento, sola. He dejado a Ethan con una chica muy amable en la guardería del distrito. Necesito la soledad porque ahí está, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el Cuerno dorado. Llega primera y se hace de una mochila unos cuchillos y lo que parece ser un botiquín. Está de espaldas, demasiado ensimismada en el filo de las armas, cuando el profesional del uno está a punto de darle con una maza. Reconozco apenas a la chica del distrito siete, más que nada por el arma que porta. El hacha se clava en la sien de Lixus, el tributo del uno. La sangre se esparce y Prim grita, me acerco mas a la pantalla, ruego piedad por mi hermana. La chica de cabellos castaños sonríe a mi hermana y le enseña la muñeca, un brazalete dorado brilla. Los brazaletes del Doce, la chica tiene uno, es un procedimiento arriesgado para el mentor, pero ha formado una alianza fuera de la Arena.

El tal Seymour llega segundos después toma una red, un tridente y una mochila. Se pueden oír los gritos de los más pequeños que mueren en las manos desnudas de los tributos profesionales. Unos chillidos en especial captan la atención de mi patito, que corre hacia la pequeña del tres, Pixel creo recordar. Le quita de encima al tributo del 5 y se pone a correr sin soltar la muñeca de la morena, sin matar al atacante, simplemente lo saca de su camino.

Se esfuman en la inmensidad del bosque y por un instante me recuerdo en casa y quiero creer que estará a salvo en el bosque como lo estaba yo, pero sé que es una incoherencia, eso no es el doce, es un lugar diseñado para matar, para morir.

— Katniss Everdeen — me levanto y abro la compuerta, Boggs está allí — debes acompañarme.

— ¿Con qué fin? — consulto incapaz de dejar de observar la pantalla.

— Coin — una sola palabra, fin de la discusión, apago el aparato y lo sigo, esperando que esta vez sea una reunión más productiva.

— Señora — indica el soldado — la Sra. Mellark está aquí.

— Retírese soldado — sus ojos fríos se posan en mi, esboza una de sus sonrisas fingidas y me invita a tomar asiento frente a ella — lamento no habernos reunido hace tres días.

— ¿Qué necesita de mi? — no tengo miedo, pero no soy su peón, no soy de aquí, solo fue una casualidad y aunque debo estar agradecida, hay demasiadas cosas que no comparto con esta gente.

— Tu hermana — empieza a decir pulsando una tecla, el proyector a sus espaldas muestra una foto de Prim en el desfile — es una gran chica — asiento — y en el Capitolio la adoran — un nuevo asentimiento por mi parte, el recuerdo de su sonrisa mientras vitoreaban su nombre en mi mente — pero también la quieren en otras partes.

— ¿Otras partes? ¿Distritos?

— Los distritos 3, 8 y 11 han estado en problemas desde hace un tiempo, en las calles hay revueltas.

— Rebeldes… finalmente es cierto… se rebelaran contra el Capitolio.

— Ambas heredaron la astucia parece — me mira de arriba abajo — después de muchos contratiempos estamos listos, hay informantes en todos los distritos y creemos que con ayuda de una imagen pública podremos llevar este plan a cabo con la menor cantidad de pérdidas civiles.

— Informantes — le doy vueltas a la palabra en mi cabeza — ¿políticos? — pienso en Madge por un minuto.

— Vencedores — mi sorpresa le da el pie para seguir — llevar año tras año a niños pequeños trastoca la mente de cualquiera, personas como Finnick Odair, Beete , Johanna Mason y Lyme son nuestros mayores tesoros — replica la mujer — oh y Haymitch Abernathy.

— No entiendo porque revela esta información conmigo, soy un civil no tengo nada que ver con esto yo…— algo hace clic y de pronto estoy muda, ella pone palabras al pensamiento que rebota en mi cabeza.

— Tu hermana será la imagen pública y necesitamos que estés ahí cuando la saquemos — mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, porque entre Primrose y yo, ella es la optimista, yo solo temo que no dure lo suficiente.

— Pero que ocurrirá si ella…

— Seymour, el tributo del Cuatro es un asesino profesional Katniss — es lo que necesito escuchar para depositar toda mi confianza en el chico — la chica de Johanna también lo es y la pequeña es un prodigio, no se aliaron con tu hermana por casualidad — ahora una imagen aparece a sus espaldas, mi patito corriendo aun sin soltar a Pixel, los otros dos cubren su espalda, corren subiendo la colina.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Sabemos de la caza — es todo lo que dice — eso es un avance en lo que ser un soldado significa — Boggs aparece por arte de magia — el Capitán Boggs será tu mentor, tienen dos semanas para que pases de ser una cazadora ilegal a un soldado que sigue ordenes.

— Mi hijo — acoto, el aire me falta, tengo que recordar como respirar.

— Cuidaran de él con sus vidas — parece segura de lo que dice, me permito creerle, Peeta estará furioso.

…

~PRIM POV~

Llegamos a una cueva. Me relajo por un segundo y dedico mi tiempo a sanar a Pixel que tiene una cortada justo arriba de su ceja izquierda. Sey se va a hacer una recorrida así que mi única opción es confiar en el tributo femenino del siete.

— Hey Doce… ¿Por qué elegir a la niñata del tres?

— Solo tienes un año más que ella — observo terminando de colocar la venda en su lugar — no es que seas más que ella.

— Soy más alta, mas ágil y obviamente mejor luchadora — ya veo porque le cae bien al chico del mar, son igual de humildes — sin mencionar que obtuve mejor puntaje que tu amiguita.

— Los Vigilantes aprecian mas la fuerza bruta que la inteligencia por eso tu puntaje fue mayor — me alegra no tener que defenderla de Leaf, apenas puedo defenderme a mi misma de la leñadora.

— No hay moros en la costa pequeñas — el sol estaba en la cúspide y no habíamos avanzado tanto — no podemos quedarnos aquí — lo mire con sorpresa, parecía haber leído mi pensamiento— sigamos subiendo la colina, quizás descansemos al otro lado.

Leaf nos saca unos quince pasos de ventaja, la pequeña Pixel va delante por unos diez pasos, el chico del cuatro y yo cuidamos la retaguardia. El metal en mis manos me hace sentir segura, pero la inminente necesidad de utilizarlo me pone de los nervios.

— Eres consciente de que con doce tributos hostiles y la improbabilidad de que Pixel mate a alguno — comienza a decir y lo miro con tanta pena que parece un susurro cuando acaba a frase — tendrás que matar a alguien sanadora.

— No lo haré a no ser que este al borde de la muerte — digo más para mí que para él — Sey, no quiero convertirme en una asesina, en casa yo…

— Salvabas vidas, lo sé, lo has repetido cada vez que has acertado un cuchillo en la yugular del maniquí — me guiña un ojo y sé, que saber cómo salvar vidas básicamente significa que partes del cuerpo no debes dañar, la información funciona a la inversa— tienes buen corazón Rose, roguemos que no debas matar a nadie.

Llegamos a la cima de la colina cuando está cayendo el sol. Revisamos las mochilas, hay comida y agua para unos días, la mochila que cargaba Leaf tenía un rollo de alambre dorado, Pixel gritó tan fuerte que temimos que nos descubrieran. Se aferra al ovillo tanta fuerza. No demora en explicarnos que eso era en lo que ella era buena.

Me toca la primera guardia, así que vigilo los alrededores, mi corazón latiendo a prisa. El bosque era hermoso de día, lo era en casa, pero de noche todo tomaba formas raras y espeluznantes, como si los arboles y flores se fueran a descansar y en su lugar horribles copias los reemplazaran.

— Chica en llamas, ve a dormir un poco— su voz es un susurro en mi oído, me espanto, él me toma por los hombros — Calma Prim, solo soy yo, tu adorable aliado Seymour — su voz es melosa, cálida, siento calor, sube hasta instalarse en mis mejillas y agradezco que este oscuro o estaría riéndose de mi inocencia.

— No tengo sueño aun — miento, la realidad es que quiero un momento a solas con él— me quedaré otro rato… si quieres vete.

— Pues entonces — escucho que se recuesta, sobre mis piernas, mi corazón bombea más sangre de la que puede circular— despiértame cuando estés cansada o nos ataquen — es involuntario, una de mis manos sostiene un cuchillo, la otra, acaricia su flequillo y lo siento suspirar.

…

 _Distrito doce_

~DELLY POV~

Estoy en casa de mis padres. Vemos el inicio de los Juegos y suspiro de alivio cuando Prim es salvada por su aparentemente sorpresiva aliada. Me ha hecho caso y se ha juntado con profesionales, al menos dos de ellos lo son. Vuelvo a respirar cuando veo a Luca correr en dirección opuesta a la Cornucopia, una hábil decisión teniendo en cuenta que los pequeños que se quedaron han muerto. El cañón suena ocho veces, el baño de sangre ha durado poco, los Vigilantes no estarán felices, cazaran tributos esta noche, siempre es así.

Tocan a la puerta, me sorprende encontrar los ojos ámbar viéndome. Dudo en dejarlo pasar, no por él sino por mis padres que nada saben de lo nuestro. Él cruza la puerta sin que lo invite, se dirige a la sala, como si supiese donde queda. Escucho a mi padre saludarlo de buena manera, la melodiosa voz de Darius pidiendo disculpas, que si podía quedarse conmigo viendo los Juegos, que nos habíamos hecho cercanos. Nadie le niega la petición. Una ráfaga de viento me despierta del estupor, aun estoy en la puerta, esta aun está abierta.

Me siento en el sofá, al lado del uniformado pelirrojo que me dedica una mirada, furtiva, de cariño. Las cámaras se dirigen a mi hermano. Corre como si la vida se le fuese en ello, nadie está detrás de él, nadie corre para matarlo. Darius lo nota antes que yo, toma mi mano con fuerza. No están al ras del suelo, trepan por los troncos de los árboles y una cruza frente a la cámara. Su pelaje tiene una tonalidad rosácea y si las vieras por ahí querrías acariciarlas. Una salta sobre el hombro de mi pequeño, aúlla de dolor. La quita con rapidez y podemos ver cómo ha arrancado un trozo de su carne.

Se detiene, lucha por recuperar el aire, ejerce presión sobre su hombro. Está en cuclillas, y detesto haber tenido razón al pensar que los Vigilantes irían a la caza. Le grito que se mueva, me levanto y mascullo a la pantalla frente a mí como si él pudiera escucharme. Intento advertirle que no era solo una, que hay por lo menos quince bolitas rosadas agazapadas, pero no me escucha y de un segundo a otro todas saltan sobre él. Sus gritos son ensordecedores, me derrumbo cubriendo mis oídos pero no puedo quitar la vista de la pantalla. Cada vez son más, muerden y arrancan trocitos de su piel, él se retuerce, intenta quitarlas pero es en vano. No lo quitan de la emisión, nos muestran cada muerte, parte del morbo del Capitolio. En algún punto las pequeñas bestias carnívoras se aburren y lo dejan, ha perdido demasiada sangre.

Darius se acerca a mí, se sienta a mi lado en el frio suelo de cemento. Le importa poco que mis padres estén observándonos, mi dolor es su dolor así que me abraza. Intento enfocarme en su voz que tararea en mi oído una suave canción, pero no puedo despegar la vista de mi hermano, que convulsiona al menos cinco minutos antes de que escuchemos el cañón.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la demora. He comenzado a trabajar nuevamente y se me complican los horarios. Espero que les guste el capitulo y que dejen sus hermosos comentarios.**

 **Finalmente me decante por seguir el consejo de Marizpe, así que gracias cariño, por tu review y por estar ahí cada capítulo!**

 **La Prim de mi relato claramente no es la Prim de los libros, es casi una adulta y preferí conservar la esencia del patito con una personalidad mas cambiante, al fin y al cabo es hermana de Katniss jajaja.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo de Reyes para Coraline T.**

 **Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Historia que surge del Intercambio navideño del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **.Capítulo 9.**

 _En el Doce._

~DELLY POV~

Me escapo de casa cuando sacan a Luca de la Arena en el aerodeslizador. Darius me sigue a unos pasos de distancia. En un primer momento estoy corriendo, las lágrimas nublando mi visión. En algún punto me canso, estoy jadeando, ya no lloro, camino hasta la Pradera y me siento observando el bosque que se yergue al otro lado de la cerca electrificada.

— Delly — su voz es tenue, siente pena por mí, siempre odie que la gente sintiera pena por mí, Peeta la sentía, estuvo conmigo por pena, Darius me ayudo por pena y ahora estaba ahí, viéndome fijamente con lástima — lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Tu no lo mataste… — miro el traje blanco que viste y la repulsión me ciega — las personas a las que representas lo mataron — observo un arbusto que crece de un lado y del otro de la cerca — Luca ya no está, Prim también morirá y otra vez estaré sola.

— Jamás te dejaré — amaba su sinceridad, pero Darius era un casanova, la mitad de las chicas del distrito estaban detrás de él, porque él se quedaría con la "viuda" que lo ha perdido todo — Delly… — se para frente a mi extendiendo su mano— estaré contigo hasta el final de tus días bonita — tomo su mano haciendo fuerza hacia abajo.

— ¿Por qué yo? — Se sienta frente a mí, sus ojos me estudian, me sonrojo — hay cientos de chicas… por qué…

— Porque eres la chica más buena de este condenado distrito Delly yo…

— Darius — lo corto, decido que viviré mi vida, que no me derrumbare por mi hermano muerto, que seré feliz a pesar de las cartas que me han tocado— creo que te quiero… demasiado.

— Te quiero Dell — sus ojos brillan, su sonrisa es cálida, sé que no lo esperaba porque el atisbo de sorpresa en sus pupilas no se hizo esperar, me gusta Darius, no como un reemplazo de Peeta, sino como el verdadero dueño de mi corazón.

~FIN DELLY POV~

 _Arena._

La muerte de su compañero de distrito trastoca un poco a Prim. En cuanto ve la foto de Luca en el cielo alza los tres dedos centrales y modula un lo siento. Pixel y Sey le siguen el saludo, Leaf sigue refunfuñando sobre seguir andando. La más pequeña de la alianza tiene una idea en mente, una que no quiere compartir con el resto, Prim solo le sigue el juego porque de momento no se han topado con otros, pero sabe que en algún punto, cuando se torne aburrido, los Vigilantes harán de las suyas y correrá sangre.

Es la quinta noche que pasan en la arena, la quinta guardia que monta con Sey a su lado. No entiende su propio actuar. Ella jamás había estado enamorada, no hay lugar para eso en el Doce, pero el chico del mar le atraía de una forma que no podía evitar, como un magneto. A la luz de la luna, los rasgos del chico parecían esculpidos por los mejores artesanos del Uno.

— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? — aquellos ojos verde mar la miraban y una media sonrisa se forma el rostro varonil, la rubia enrojece, se ha quedado viéndolo, demasiado tiempo.

— Ego, demasiado — responde desviando la mirada a una roca, llenísima de vida.

— Será más fácil si lo aceptas Rose — no puede ver su rostro pero sabe que está sonriendo aún más y que la mira con ganas.

— Aceptar ¿Qué? — consulta volviéndose hacia él para encontrarlo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

— Que te gusto, tanto como tú a mí.

— Tu… no me gustas— murmura sintiendo sus mejillas arder — solo un par de tributos nos separan de ser enemigos — podría jurar que esa frase la diría su hermana mayor, la pesimista de las dos, pero era una realidad, daba igual cuanto quisiera al ojiverde, las cartas estaban echadas y si ella iba a volver, él no.

— No es una preocupación para mí — siente su aliento a cerezas, las encontraron en el bosque ese día.

— Lo es para mí y para… — siente sus labios en los suyos, apenas un roce, suficiente para que sea notable, pero sin presión — Sey…

— Si van a rechazarme prefiero que sea a sabiendas de lo que se pierden — está alejándose de ella, que en un impulso incoherente apega sus manos a su cuello y lo atrae.

Lo besa como jamás ha besado a nadie. El chico la apega a él por la cintura y acaban acostados en la hierba besándose más y más. Solo separan sus labios para tomar algo de aire, reponer fuerzas para continuar. Un grito los pone alerta, de pronto el tributo del cuatro está en pie, tridente en mano. Prim intenta recuperar el aliento sentada aun sobre la hierba. El alarido venía de lejos, pero se repite, se acerca. Despiertan a las chicas y empiezan a correr. Intentan alejarse del sonido pero está más cerca, detrás de ellos, a unos pasos.

Primrose se aferra al cuchillo en su mano, acomodando cada tanto la mochila que contiene el botiquín. Siente un ruido, algo ha caído detrás de ella. Se voltea a ver como Lyra, del distrito cinco parece haber sido picada por cientos de avispas, aun su boca abierta en un grito, sin emitir sonido. Suena el cañón antes de que pueda hacer nada. Leaf la toma con rudeza y la obliga a seguir, lo que haya atacado a la chica puede seguir por ahí. La ojiazul revisa la información en su cabeza. Las picaduras, de a pares, se esparcían en los brazos desnudos de la chica. De a pares repitió.

Iba a gritarlo, a advertirle a todos, pero de pronto ya no sentía la mano de la chica del siete en su espalda, empujándola a seguir. En cambio, sus gritos llenan los oídos de la rubia, del chico del cuatro y de Pixel, que vuelven sobre sus pasos para ver como tres enormes serpientes se enredan en el cuerpo de la leñadora. Pixel emite un quejido y sale corriendo, Sey ha arrancado una con su tridente. La chica del siete solloza intentando cubrir su rostro, Primrose la mira atónita, tarda en reaccionar, pero cuando una intenta escapar la atraviesa con uno de sus cuchillos más pequeños. Toma el hacha de Leaf y corta la cabeza de la tercera. Sus manos tiemblan cuando suelta el arma. El ojiverde toma en brazos a Leaf que se queja.

Corren, encuentran un claro en el bosque y encienden una hoguera. Seymour monta guardia, mientras Prim esparce en la hierba el contenido del botiquín. Analgésicos, medicamentos para el dolor de estómago y una pomada para picaduras de insecto. Sabe poco de veneno de serpientes pero aunque solo parece haber una mordedura en el cuerpo de Leaf, la ponzoña parece ser fuerte, porque la chica tiembla, y la fiebre ha subido tan pronto que pone más y más nerviosa a la rubia.

— ¡Deja de llorar Doce! — chilla la chica temblando de pies a cabezas — no me dejas morir en paz.

— No morirás Leaf — grita la rubia mirándola con rabia intentando ver donde ha dejado las vendas — y no estoy llorando mentirosa compulsiva.

— Prim… — mira a Pixel con ira por hablarle en ese momento — si estás llorando — sus manos morenas quitan las lágrimas de las mejillas pálidas — y ya no le grites, ha cerrado los… — el cañón suena antes de que termine la frase y puede oír a Seymour corriendo hasta acabar de rodillas frente al cuerpo de la chica muerta.

— Leaf… — abrazó el cuerpo que iba perdiendo la fiebre, el calor corporal, el alma— lo siento Leaf, lo siento… ¡demonios! — Masculla mirando a las otras dos, de pie viendo la escena, los ojos de los tres cargados de lágrimas — Debemos movernos, si el humo no llamó la atención de los profesionales que quedan, el aerodeslizador los atraerá.

…

 _Distrito trece_

~KATNISS POV~

Los entrenamientos me ponen en forma a la fuerza. Cada noche llego exhausta al compartimiento donde Peeta me espera junto a Ethan. La mayoría de las veces me espera despierto, pero en realidad disfruto más las veces en las que lo encuentro dormido. Sus rasgos perfectos, las pestañas rubias haciendo sombra en sus pómulos, su sonrisa en los labios, me enamoran cada día, de nuevo. Alguna vez he encontrado un intruso en mi lado de la cama. El pequeño Ethan que como mi hermana a su edad, chupa su pulgar, dormita hecho una bolita junto a su padre y me pregunto si Peeta se habrá visto así de angelical de pequeño. Nunca lo dejamos dormir con nosotros, duerme en su camita, abrazado a un peluche que su padre ha confeccionado para él.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? — lo miro a medio desvestir, tomo una de sus remeras y la pongo sobre mi cuerpo para luego sentarme en la cama.

— ¿Te desperté? Lo siento Peeta — son casi las once de la noche y él se levanta temprano cada día — fue duro hoy — Prim llena mi mente cada vez que recibo una orden de Boggs, porque sé que si fallo en esto, no seré de ayuda para mi pequeño patito.

—Leaf murió — es todo lo que dice cuando me quedo mirando la pantalla apagada — lo vi mientras trabajaba… unas serpientes la picaron y Prim no pudo hacer mucho.

— No hay serpientes en casa — es todo lo que acoto, siento sus manos en mis hombros y suspiro, adoro sus masajes.

— Mató a dos — lo miro sorprendida — dos serpientes, pídele a Boggs que te lo muestre — carraspea.

— ¿Algo más? — pregunto, Peeta es todo bondad, y aunque es excelente actuando nunca puede mentirme.

— Nop — niega con firmeza, su flequillo le cubre los ojos, lo beso varias veces, necesito su cariño.

La pantalla se enciende y me apresuro a bajar el volumen, si la versión en miniatura de Peeta despierta, pasaremos la noche en vela. Las primeras imágenes, forman parte de la recapitulación de días anteriores, el baño de sangre, la alianza de Prim con otros tributos, Luca muriendo; puedo ver el rostro triste de Peeta a mi lado. Prim hace el saludo de nuestro distrito y dos de sus aliados le siguen. Pasan a los profesionales que se dedican a saquear la cornucopia y a cazar tributos jóvenes. Por suerte mi hermana y sus aliados están lejos de ellos, lo que me alegra. La quinta noche es buena según parece. Mi hermana tiene una maldita cita en medio de una arena mortal, juro matar al condenado chico del cuatro en cuanto ponga un pie en el trece.

Todo lo demás ocurre muy rápido. La chica del cinco muriendo, mi hermana observando sus heridas. Leaf llamándole la atención, obligándola a correr, quedándose detrás para protegerla. No puedo evitar pensar que de no ser por el tributo de Johanna Mason, mi hermana estaría muerta. Veo la tristeza en sus ojos al lanzar el cuchillo, la determinación al cortar la cabeza de otra de las serpientes. Sus manos temblorosas producen un encogimiento en mi corazón, detesto verla sufrir. Cuando muere Leaf comprendo que debo terminar mi entrenamiento cuanto antes, sin la protección extra de la chica del siete, mi hermana corre aún más peligro.

El sábado es mi día de descanso y aunque deteste la idea de no tener entrenamiento para poder salvar a mi pequeña hermana, adoro la idea de pasar un rato con Peeta y con Ethan. Realmente el pequeño es una copia del hombre que amo, sus cabellos dorados, su hoyuelo cada vez que sonríe, incluso la forma en que me mira. Solo los ojos de la Veta hacen que el pequeño se parezca a mí, eso y sus rabietas. Peeta cree que no podrían confundirlo con hijo de alguien más ni aunque lo perdiera en una multitud, eso me hace enfadar, lo que deja en evidencia la cuota de verdad en sus palabras.

— ¡Ethan! — La voz de Peeta es grave, está enfadado — No hagas eso — los ojos grises del pequeño se llenan de lágrimas dejando en el suelo el zapato que estaba empeñado en morder — está sucio ¿entiendes? — rio al ver a Peeta haciendo muecas de asco para divertir al pequeño mientras le quita las lágrimas.

— No sirve de nada que lo retes si luego lo harás reír — acaricio la pequeña nariz del risueño — es increíble el parecido contigo… Peeta.

— Cielo… inténtalo — me mira y sé que estoy sonrojándome— ponerme un mote cariñoso no va a matarte Katniss.

— No estoy acostumbrada es todo — tomo en brazos al niño y lo hago saltar un poco riéndome de sus expresiones.

— A él si lo llamas por apodos — se sienta en la cama con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, me quedo mirándolo, es tan…adorable — No me mires así Everdeen — suelta con su voz de malo mirando a otro lado sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

— Papá tiene una rabieta cariño — le hablo al chiquillo dejándolo en el suelo — mamá debe encargarse ¿Si? — él sonríe seguramente sin entender una palabra de lo que digo y toma su oso para jugar.

— No tengo un berrinche.

— Si lo tienes — me arrodillo ante él poniendo mis brazos en sus rodillas — lo siento, supongo que debería llamarte mi amor, o cariño pero… sé que ella lo hacía y no quiero que…

— ¿Ella? — me mira con los ojos más tristes que le he visto nunca — Probablemente Delly este muriendo, por mi culpa, por la muerte de su hermano y a ti te preocupa que te confunda con ella o algo así… Katniss…

— Lo siento — chillo cerrando los puños con fuerza — soy una insegura y pesimista mujer que aún no comprende como dejaste a la hija de un comerciante para escapar a un futuro incierto con una chica de la Veta — lo suelto todo, porque no soporto que cada vez que el nombre Cartwright aparece en la pantalla los ojos de mi adorado Peeta entristezcan de esa forma — a veces pienso que no estás aquí por mi sino por él — lo veo jugar tranquilo ajeno al mundo que se viene abajo sobre mí — por eso no puedo…porque aún tengo miedo de dejarte entrar más allá de lo posible y que me dejes sola.

— ¿Qué demonios… Katniss? — no sé cuándo deje de mirarlo, pero ahora su mano esta en mi barbilla, me obliga a conectarme a esa mirada azul profundo, me detengo en su nariz, en sus cejas pobladas, en la barba rubia que tan bien le sienta— Te amo Katniss Everdeen, no lo dudes ni un segundo, estoy aquí por ti, por Ethan y ahora más que nunca porque podemos traer a Prim contigo — aprieto los ojos con fuerza porque no entiendo que ha visto en mi todos estos años — Mírame Katniss…

— Soy Katniss de Mellark para ti— lo miro de nuevo, esa sonrisa que me cautivo desde el primer día está de vuelta — Lo siento Pe… cielo — balbuceo levantándome del suelo para sentarme en sus piernas — tratare de ser mejor esposa— lo beso muchas veces, tantas que pierdo la cuenta, sintiendo sus manos subir y bajar por mi espalda, a veces desviándose a mi trasero, me aferro al cuello de su camisa, porque no quiero que se separe de mí, porque lo amo.

 _Arena._

PRIM POV

Perdí la cuenta de los días que llevamos aquí. Sé que no hacen más de tres días que murió Leaf pero no puedo recordar exactamente cuántos días. Hemos hallado un arroyo, servirá de momento, nos quedamos en una cueva que encontró Pixel. Sey quiere cazar, así que lo acompaño, tengo dudas, demasiadas dudas.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Desde que la chica del Siete murió, ha estado así conmigo, enfadado, siempre intentando alejarme — Ciertamente puedo cazar sin ti Doce…

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo Sey? — Tomo su brazo deteniéndolo, me mira y veo en sus ojos verdes el dolor por la perdida, la tristeza, el remordimiento, sentimientos que también palpitan en mi corazón — Yo no supe cómo salvarla, por eso me odias ¿Verdad?

— No te odio Primrose — se suelta, su tridente va a parar en un pez de vivos colores lo saca del agua y lo tira a la orilla — no lo entenderías de todos modos.

— Dime…

— Leaf se parecía a mí, por eso nos hicimos amigos, por eso y por la alianza tacita — caza otro y luego otro más — los profesionales encubiertos — suena melancólico, acaricio su hombro— No debió morir así.

— ¿La querías? — trato de no sonar como una novia celosa, pero dado que nos habíamos besuqueado una hora antes de que la chica muriera, si estaba actuando como tal.

— No de la forma que tú crees Rose — deja el arma a un costado y se voltea a verme — no como te quiero a ti en todo caso — sus ojos buscan algo, una cámara de seguro, sabemos que están por todos lados— era mi amiga es todo…. Tú sin embargo — vuelve a besarme, mi corazón late a prisa, siento sus manos en mi espalda apegándome a él, devuelvo cada beso acariciando su cabello cobrizo.

— Sey — suspiro y un gruñido escapa de sus labios, me ruborizo al máximo y mis manos empujan sus hombros para alejarlo pero no logro que se mueva ni un centímetro, sus labios en los míos nublan mis sentidos.

Nos besamos unos minutos. La falta de aire no logra más que un centímetro de separación en nuestros labios. Un sonido, un tintineo más bien hace que el chico deje de besarme, se agacha y toma su arma. Estoy buscando en mi cinturón uno de los cuchillos cuando vislumbro la fuente del sonido. Un paracaídas. Color plateado y con su inconfundible logo. Me acerco rápido y abro la caja metálica. Bollos, pequeños bollos de pan, como los que Peeta solía regalarle a Katniss, cuento nueve. Una nota lo acompaña.

 _Aliméntense, maten, sobrevivan._

 _P.D. Sabía que harías grandes cosas preciosa. H._

Mascullo una maldición para el salido de Haymitch Abernathy. A mi lado Sey se ríe con ganas. Camino hasta la cueva donde encuentro a Pixel rebuscando en el botiquín. Se asusta cuando me ve y baja la botamanga de su pantalón. Dejo el paracaídas en el suelo rocoso y me dirijo a ella. Me siento y reviso su pierna. Ella jura que no es nada pero su tobillo es el doble del tamaño original y esta amoratado. Lo vendo mientras el chico del mar limpia los pescados y los cocina en una pequeña hoguera.

Recuento los panes y leo una y otra vez la carta. No entiendo porque nueve bollos, porque no doce o más. Hace dos días que racionamos la comida que nos quedaba en la mochila, estamos hambrientos y hasta ese momento no habíamos tenido oportunidad de cazar. Pero en ese momento cuando ya teníamos alimentos el paracaídas llego con algo tan simple, no tenía sentido.

Alzo la vista para encontrar a Seymour mirándome con una sonrisa, los colores se me suben al rostro y siento mis mejillas arder. No evito su mirada y lo saludo tímida, él sonríe aún más y deja sus labores como cocinero para acercarse a mí y plantarme un beso suave en los labios. Toma uno de los panes y me guiña un ojo. Pixel también coge uno así que la imito y me dedico a comerlo a cachitos pequeños con la certeza de que algo se me escapa, de que algo no está bien.

* * *

 **Demore demasiado en subir capitulo, espero me perdonen U.U.**

 **Espero que les guste y que dejen algún review con su opinión.**

 **Pásense por el foro, cada vez hay cosas más interesantes tanto para lectores como para escritores. Ya saben, El diente de león gente!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo para Coraline T.**

 **Declaimer. La trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no gano ni un centavo haciendo esto. Historia que surge del intercambio navideño hecho en el foro "El diente de león".**

 **Nos leemos hasta abajo.**

* * *

. Capitulo 10.

~PRIMROSE POV~

Unas horas más tarde me toca montar guardia. Tengo algo de hambre así que me zampo un poco del pescado frío y lo bajo con mucha agua. Sey me besa varias veces antes de recostarse en mis piernas para dormir algunas horas. Me quedo viendo la entrada de la cueva, escuchando cada sonido, sosteniendo con fuerza un cuchillo mientras mi otra mano acaricia el cobrizo flequillo del chico del cuatro.

Pienso en Leaf, en Delly ahora que su hermano está muerto, en mi hermana y aquel niño que ya esta pronto a cumplir un año. Divago en que no quiero morir, en que me gustaría ver a mi cazadora de nuevo. Siento una punzada de miedo que recorre mi espalda, porque temo no volver al doce. Por primera vez desde que subí por aquel condenado tubo, acepto como dijo Haymitch, la posibilidad inminente de la muerte.

— Rose estas temblando — bajo la vista y aunque apenas se puede ver algo, sus ojos esmeralda me observan con preocupación — ¿Todo bien cariño?

— Perfectamente — trago saliva y lo obligo a levantarse — iré a tomar aire.

— Te acompaño — me levanto y hago algunos pasos y me volteo a la oscuridad absoluta donde se que está.

— Duerme Sey — suplico, pero él está a mi lado, su mano en la mía, salimos al exterior — han bajado la temperatura.

— Unos cuantos grados — se apega a mí, es como una hoguera, irradia un calor del cual no quieres ni puedes alejarte — ¿Dónde vamos? — es un año exacto menor que yo, a pesar de ello me mira desde arriba con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Caminamos dos metros lejos de la cueva. Pixel aún está dentro durmiendo así que no podemos alejarnos demasiado. Sey insiste en besarme, sus labios son cálidos sobre los míos, helados por el clima. Nos sentamos en una roca enorme que aún mantiene la temperatura del día anterior. Besa mi cuello y el calor empieza a irradiar desde mi vientre. Mi respiración es superficial, ligera. Sey roba todo mi aire en cada beso, me deja jadeando, rogando por más. En algún momento, sin mucha conciencia, estoy sobre él, y sus manos están sobre el cierre de mi chaqueta. Mi rostro se torna caliente, estoy por decirle que mi única experiencia sexual ha sido con Rory cuando escucho que alguien brama mi nombre.

— ¡Primrose! ¡Prim! — Me separo rápidamente del chico del cuatro que me mira con preocupación, la persona está lejos — ¡Primrose Everdeen!

— Esa no es Pixel — hemos bajado de la roca, corro desaforada hasta la cueva — Rose esa no es Pixs.

— NO… NO LO ES — chillo tomando mi arsenal de cuchillos y la mochila con el botiquín, la niña morena me observa asustada, le hago una seña para que se levanté.

— ¡Prim! — los gritos se acercan, se escucha además de mi nombre los gemidos de dolor, me estremezco y salgo de la cueva corriendo.

— ¿Quién es?

— Es mi hermana… Katniss ella… — un llanto llena la Arena, el llanto de un bebé — ¡Katniss!

— Un bebé… ¿hermana? — Sey me detiene por la muñeca, la que empuña el cuchillo, hago fuerza para soltarme — dijiste que tu hermana había muerto…

— ¡Mentí! — es lo último que digo, puedo ver su rostro herido antes de que me suelte.

Corro arroyo abajo cuando escucho el llanto de nuevo. El Capitolio debe haberla atrapado, la tiraron aquí, conmigo, como castigo por escapar del Doce. La soltaron en un páramo destructor para que la viera morir. Los chillidos de mi hermana y su hijo se escuchan más y más, vienen del bosque cruzando el arroyo. Estoy del otro lado cuando reparo en que Seymour no está ahí, que tampoco está la chica del tres, pero no hay tiempo.

Mi nombre en los labios de mi hermana, sus gritos, los de mi sobrino, nublan mis sentidos y me abruman. Corro a ciegas por el bosque, espero, cuando siento el aleteo de un ave. Certera, un cuchillo del tamaño de mi dedo anular le atraviesa el ala.

El ave chilla, y en seguida reconozco la trampa. El pico del animal se abre y cuando lo hace brota el llanto de un bebé. Hay otros diez animales posados en los arboles a mi alrededor. Silbo un par de notas y ellos las repiten con mi nombre. Charlajos, padres de las hermosas aves de mi distrito. Mutos que usaba el Capitolio en los Días Oscuros para espiar a los rebeldes. Aves que imitan las voces humanas y las repiten como su propio canto. Me derrumbo con las manos en el rostro y lloro, porque aunque no están ahí, el Capitolio debe tenerlos, es la única forma de que tengan la voz de Katniss.

— Oh ¿Qué ocurre niñita? — Alzo la vista asustada, los ojos ambarinos de la chica del cuatro me observan con sorna — ¿Perdiste a tu grupo? ¿Te alejaste de tu noviecito, el traidor? — la chica estuvo en desacuerdo cuando Sey me pidió que en alianza, así que él la dejó.

— No… están cerca — miento demasiado mal y ella lo sabe, ríe tan alto que los charlajos huyen.

— Se que no están, mis amigos los están cazando…

— Tus… amigos — pienso en Sey y en Pixel corriendo detrás de mi seguidos por quien sabe quiénes.

— Ya sabes… Diamond del uno, los hermanos asesinos del Dos, el grandote del once y Chuck el amiguito de tu salvadora… pobrecita, murió con dolor ¿Verdad? No pudiste salvarla ¿No es así? — mis habilidades como sanadora salieron a relucir en el entrenamiento, unas lágrimas se escapan ante la mención de Leaf.

— Ellos están cerca— repito, tomo sigilosamente un cuchillo del estuche y lo aprieto en mi mano hasta sentir la sangre brotar de mis dedos, la chica agarra mi trenza y me obliga a mirarla.

— Nadie vendrá Doce…. Me encargaré de matarte, prometo ser rápida dulzura.

…

 _Distrito trece._

~KATNISS POV~

Estamos en la Sala de Mando viendo los Juegos. Peeta está a mi lado, junto con Boggs. También esta Coin y otros soldados de alto rango. Observamos como mi hermana está sentada a horcajadas sobre el chico del cuatro, sé que mis mejillas arden por el bochorno. Estoy por gritarle que ese no es el lugar para un amorío cuando alguien grita su nombre. Peeta se levanta sobresaltado, pero me mira y se calma. Vuelve a oírse y descubro que es mi voz, que son mis alaridos. Escucho el llanto de un bebé y se lo que están haciendo.

— ¿Cómo…?

— No existe notificación de tu muerte, no para el Capitolio — dice Coin — tu familia afirmó que no fuiste a la revisión anual para cuidar de tu hijo y como no estás en edad elegible… — mira una planilla — para el Capitolio estás sana al igual que tu hijo de once meses…

La veo correr por entre los troncos de abeto. Boggs golpea la mesa con fuerza porque la rubia se ha separado de su cuidador y corre en busca del fantasma que cree que soy yo. Veo la mirada segura en su rostro cuando arroja el cuchillo para abatir un charlajo. Lo descubre todo, murmura que saben de mí, de mi hijo, que debo estar bajo las garras del Capitolio. No ve que se acerca alguien. Emito un quejido cuando una chica la toma con rudeza de la trenza. Los ojos azules de mi hermanita están cargados de lágrimas pero no emite sonido alguno. No llama a Seymour, no grita por mí. Mira a Nimue, la chica del cuatro como si sopesara posibilidades.

— Su mano — susurra Peeta a mi lado apegándome a él, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y evito el impulso de ocultarme en su cuello — Prim tiene algo.

— Un cuchillo — acota Boggs.

— Mátala Prim no te lo pienses, por favor — murmuro incapaz de quitar los ojos de ella.

La castaña del distrito pesquero tiene fuerza. Aun sosteniéndola de la trenza la obliga a ponerse en pie. Prim solloza pero se levanta. Unas gotas de sangre caen al césped cuando acomoda el pequeño cuchillo en su mano para que no se note. Nimue lleva un arpón, me estremezco ante la idea de ver a mi hermana atravesada por esa cosa.

— Morirás ahora… lo entiendes ¿Verdad?— Prim asiente — no es venganza porque Seymour me haya traicionado para unirse a ti, es solo que debe sobrevivir el más apto, ya sabes.

— Lo sé — cierra los ojos azules con fuerza, titubea un segundo antes de hacer girar el metal en sus dedos y clavarlo en el pulso de la castaña que la mira sorprendida — por eso debes morir… lo siento, realmente lo siento.

Aprieta más el metal en el cuello de la chica que suelta la trenza rubia y cae de rodillas frente a ella. Nimue quita la cuchilla de su cuello y la sangre emana con rapidez. Intenta cubrir la herida, pero su mano tiembla demasiado, toma bocanadas de aire irregulares hasta que cae sobre la mullida hierba y suena el cañón. Mi hermana está llorando de nuevo, intenta limpiar la sangre de su mano en el césped. Sangre de ella y de su primera víctima en aquellos juegos. Lloro con ella, la veo frágil y fuerte a la vez, valiente, pero muerta de miedo. Todos a mí alrededor se levantan y empiezan a correr.

— Soldado Everdeen — me levanto saludando a mi superior, Boggs me mira con tristeza y quita de mis mejillas cualquier rastro de lágrimas — busca a tu hijo, tienes una hora para despedirte, nuestros chicos salen de ese campo minado esta noche.

— Si señor — Peeta está en la puerta, toma mi mano cuando llego hasta él y besa mis labios suavemente.

— Everdeen — me volteo a ver al hombre moreno que se ha quedado en su posición — solo es un hasta luego, Señora de Mellark — sonríe apenas y siento a Peeta más cerca aún de mí.

Tomamos las escaleras para subir tres pisos hasta la guardería. Antes de entrar Peeta me aferra a sus brazos. Huele a sudor y a pan. Ahora que sus trabajos en construcción han terminado, lo han pasado a la cocina. Su cercanía, su aroma, su amor, me transportan por un segundo a casa y no evito besarlo largamente antes de entrar en la habitación donde cuidan a los más pequeñitos. Adoro ese lugar, la vieja yo lo odiaría, pero dar vida, saber que la rebelión existe y que los Juegos acabarán, me cambio, quizás para siempre.

— ¡Mami! — un bodoque de rubios cabellos se tambalea hasta mí en sus dos regordetas piernitas, ahogo un sollozo — Mami… — repite el asustado pero lo alzo y lo aprieto contra mi — mami — ríe, restregando su nariz en la mía.

— Tus primeros pasos pequeño — miro a Peeta que está tan confundido como yo, estamos tan sincronizados que observamos al mismo tiempo a quien hace de niñera, nuestra sorpresa es más grande porque sus ojos están tan abiertos como los nuestros.

— No había hecho eso antes — sonríe, más para nosotros que para él — se estuvo parando, aferrado a una silla los últimos días, pero definitivamente, señores padres, han visto caminar a su querubín por primera vez.

— Hey, tu hombrecito — Peeta le hace cosquillas en las costillas e Ethan se retuerce entre carcajadas — ¿puedes dejar de crecer ya? — está sonriendo y yo también, nos despedimos de la chica y salimos, el niño aún en mis brazos y Peeta haciéndole monerías a mi lado.

— Es imposible…

— Siempre supimos que era muy inteligente — hace como que roba la naricita y el chiquillo se pone a llorar.

— ¡Peeta! — hace como que vuelve a ponerla en su lugar y yo rozo nuestras narices para que él sepa que su padre no lo mutilo de por vida.

— Lo siento, lo siento — se detiene frente a mí y hace que Ethan lo mire — ¿me perdonas rizos? — el aludido sonríe y tira los brazos, así que le toca a Peeta cargar el bebé.

— Mañana en la mañana Prim estará aquí… a unos pasos de mi — hemos llegado al compartimiento, me siento en la cama intentando asimilar la información.

— Luego buscarán a nuestras familias y… Katniss…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué crees que haya dicho Delly?

…

 _Arena._

~PRIMROSE POV~

Vuelvo al arroyo, debo quitar su sangre de mi mano. Sé que aún sigo llorando porque las gotas saladas siguen cayendo en mis labios. El agua helada se lleva la sangre de la chica del cuatro y la mía propia, pero no el temblor que ahora recorre mi cuerpo entero, mojo mi rostro antes de cruzar el arroyo. Asciendo sobre mis pasos, de vuelta a la cueva que halló Pixel luego de la muerte de Leaf. Me recuerdo que debo agregar su muerte a mi lista, pude haber hecho algo y no lo hice, pude unir a Luca a mi alianza y tampoco, su muerte también pesará en mi conciencia.

Llegar me es fácil. No recuperé ninguno de los cuchillos de antes así que solo me quedan navajas más grandes, más letales. Empuño una con fuerza y me interno en la caverna que aunque el sol esta alto, permanece en la penumbra. No hay nadie, tampoco rastros. Mi primera corazonada es cierta entonces, intentaron seguirme.

Una vez fuera intento ver alguna pista, algún rastro de ellos, de su ruta. Respiro con lentitud, inspira y expira Primrose. Veo el paisaje a mí alrededor y no noto nada, hasta que un sonido llama mi atención. Otro paracaídas. Corro hasta alcanzarlo al vuelo. Abro la tapa y hay doce bollitos de pan. Me sorprendo, apenas han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Haymitch me envió alimentos y encima estos parecen tan rancios que hasta están verdes. Tomo la hoja de papel.

 _Río abajo las corrientes son mas turbias. Felicidades por el noviazgo. Sensualmente Finnick Odair._

Miro al cielo intentando descifrar su mensaje. Guardo el paracaídas completo dentro de la mochila y me acerco al arroyo. Me pongo en cuclillas para beber algo de agua y noto algo, algo que parecía importante en la nota. El agua fluye entre mis dedos. La corriente arrastra el agua, la empuja hacia abajo. Es una simple interpretación, pero por alguna razón confío en el mentor de Seymour y sigo el arroyo hacia el sur.

Me detengo a observar la posición del Sol. Años atrás, cuando Katniss estaba en edad de ser cosechada, insistió en enseñarme a saber la hora de acuerdo a la posición del astro dorado. Dibujo un círculo en el suelo y coloco la rama con la que dibuje justo en el centro. Marca las diez, si los Vigilantes aún mantienen los días de veinticuatro horas, pasaron aproximadamente nueve horas desde que mi mentor envió el paracaídas. Nueve horas, nueve bollos y un nuevo paracaídas con doce más. Una extraña coincidencia, que guardo para mí misma y que consultaré con el tributo del cuatro en cuanto logré encontrarlo.

Troto en algunos tramos, no hay signos de lucha, tampoco parece que hayan estado por aquí. Tengo los ojos bien abiertos y agudizo todo lo que puedo mi oído, tal como Katniss me decía en sus intentos fallidos para enseñarme a cazar. Tengo buena vista, pero estoy cansada, anduve casi seis horas sin detenerme y sin comer desde que inició mi guardia. Tropiezo con algo y me abro una herida en la frente con una roca. Escucho un chillido que intenta ser potente, pero es apenas una exclamación. Pixel empuña el hacha que había pertenecido a Leaf y me mira con más miedo que furia. Miro mis pies, están enredados en un cable dorado tan fino que solo en contraste con mis botas negras alcanzo a notar.

— Al menos tu trampa funcionó Pix — la aliento llevando la mano libre a mi frente — mmm eso dejará un dolor de cabeza horrible.

— Lo siento Prim — se disculpa al borde del llanto, me recuerda tanto a la hermana pequeña de Rory que no puedo evitar sentir pena al recordar a ambos — ¡Te ayudo! — desenreda cada filamento hasta enrollarlo de vuelta en el carrete.

— Ha sido de ayuda — sonrío observando el carrete para que piense en otra cosa mientras busco en vano el botiquín dentro de la mochila uno de mis ojos es inútil debido a la sangre que chorrea, ella deja el carrete a mi lado y saca todo hasta encontrar la caja blanca — dame una venda, debo cortar la hemorragia.

—No he utilizado todo su potencial — observa la caja metálica atada al paracaídas — ¿Te llegó otro?

— Si… cuando regrese a la cueva — eso sonó claramente a reproche.

— Intentamos seguirte, vinimos colina abajo intentando hallar vestigios pero…

— Me metí al bosque… seguía los gritos de mi hermana, eran charlajos…también maté a Nimue, Pixel — me estremezco al pensar en los ojos ambarinos mirándome con rabia hasta que no tuvo más fuerza y se desplomó.

— Era ella o tú cariño — estoy sobre mis pies con tanta rapidez que todo da vueltas antes de que logre vislumbrar a Seymour completamente, sus brazos me toman con fuerza — Hey… Hey, tómalo con calma — me obliga a sentarme y quita apenas la venda que esta empapada de rojo y ya no absorbe más sangre.

— Lo siento Sey… — oigo a Pixel hacer arcadas fingidas cuando sus labios rozan los míos.

— Te prefiero a ti mil veces Rose — acaricia la caja metálica — ¿Otro?

— Un regalo de tu mentor…

— ¿Cuántos había dentro? ¿No comieron ninguno?

— Eran doce y siguen siéndolo, no grites… por favor — lo miro, sus ojos verdes están atentos, observa el contenido del paracaídas contando un par de veces los bollos, quiero preguntarle, decirle de mi descubrimiento — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada — sonríe y toma el botiquín — cosamos esa herida y luego comamos algo hecho en casa.

Me niego a ser suturada por un pescador, pero soy incapaz de hacerlo yo misma así que da un par de puntos en la herida y la limpia antes de poner un vendaje. Intento no parecer entusiasmadas pero sus manos, callosas al contacto, parecen hechas para estar contra mi piel. Los bollos de pan no eran verdes por ser rancios si no por estar hechos con algas y resultan ser deliciosos, solo tomamos tres cada uno y los restos de pescado. Sey me obliga a contarle con lujo de detalle mi encuentro con la chica de su distrito. Me cuenta que fue en mi búsqueda y logró ver a Diamond y a otros cuatro, le digo quienes son y que no creo que haya muchos más, él tampoco lo cree.

Queremos movernos, ir al bosque e intentar cazar algo pero Pixel está empecinada en seguir el arroyo y según las instrucciones de Finnick, parece ser nuestra mejor opción. Hemos andado un largo trecho, parando en dos ocasiones para tomar agua. Estoy hablando con Sey de cuantos quedaran, quiero decirle mi hipótesis sobre los bollos, pero él empieza a hablar de la alianza de los profesionales cuando algo de lo que dice parece encender una idea en la pequeña morena.

— Repite eso — suelta volviéndose a nosotros — la última parte.

— Diamond tenía una especie de espada, pero tenía una luz en la punta…

— ¿Qué tan cerca estuviste de ellos? — lo miro preocupada, me mira y luego desvía la mirada y sé que puso su vida en demasiado riesgo.

— Picana, así se llaman — el nombre me resulta familiar pero no sé de dónde, los ojos de Pixel brillan intensamente — Las picanas son como un tubo macizo con dos funciones, por un lado duelen como el inferno si te pegan con ella, pero un extremo, al accionarse un botón genera una descarga eléctrica que puede aturdir e incluso paralizar a una persona — ambos miramos azorados a la pequeña que parece estar entusiasmada a muerte con el objeto — en los Días oscuros era el instrumento de tortura predilecto.

— Genial…. — afirmamos al unísono empujándola suavemente para que avance.

— No entienden — vuelve a detenerse, me mira fijamente — necesitamos eso para mi plan — mira a Seymour, yo también lo hago y en su rostro casi inexpresivo noto que él sabe de lo que la chica está hablando.

— Descansemos un rato — suelta él sin más, dejando de lado su tridente.

— No, debemos buscar a esa chica…

— Vamos a descansar Pixel, ve por agua — la chica obedece y Seymour aprovecha que ella se aleja para abrazarme y besar mis labios.

— Prométeme — susurra en mi oído tan bajito que apenas puedo oírle — que harás todo lo que diga sin importar lo que pase — vuelve a besarme, con necesidad, hurgando en mi boca por la respuesta, jadeo cuando se separa — ¿Me quieres?

— Absolutamente — acaricio su mejilla respondiendo a ambas cosas — Los bollos eran deliciosos ¿No crees? — lo miro fijamente y veo como mi pregunta lo sorprende.

— Muy buenos… que bueno que Finn los enviara…

— Si… justo doce — acoto, él asiente — nos alcanzará para una ronda más de pescado y bollos a eso de las diez de la noche…

— Esperaremos — me abraza con fuerza besando mi cuello y apenas lo oigo — eres demasiado astuta Rose — me estremezco, porque aunque no sé que ocurrirá, no puede ser nada bueno si inicia fuera de la Arena.

El chico del cuatro enciende una fogata, lo que nos da algo de luz ahora que ha caído la noche. Bebo casi toda el agua que ha traído Pixel así que va a por más. Deben ser como las ocho, hace poco que el Sol se ocultó por completo. Tiemblo ligeramente, he perdido bastante sangre antes de que suturaran la herida en mi frente, así que tengo frío y estoy mareada. Sey me envuelve en su chaqueta, y en sus brazos, besando mi hombro.

Escucho a Pixel cantar, esa niña es demasiado rara me digo a mi misma. Luego creo que está cantando demasiado alto y comprendo su maldito plan. La veo correr hacia nosotros pero son las otras personas las que me preocupan, las que la persiguen. Sey toma el hacha de Leaf, me resulta extraño pero estoy preocupada por Chuck que corre directo hacia mí así que lo dejo pasar. Un puño certero del chico se estrella contra mi quijada, siento el dolor extenderse por mi cráneo pero no me dejo caer. Muevo mi brazo, cuchillo en mano, hasta sentir que choca contra carne blanda.

Recupero por completo mi vista y dejo ir el metal, que se ensarta en la pierna de uno de los hermanos del dos. He asestado el golpe en la arteria, si quita el cuchillo se desangrara antes de rozar con sus dedos a Pix, que esta ensimismada con su carrete de cable dorado, el chico lo hace porque instantes después suena el cañón. Faltan dos, no los veo cerca pero deben estar ocultos por si sus aliados necesitan ayuda. He herido a Chuck en un brazo pero se las arregla para hacerme caer. Desde el suelo veo a la morena correr hasta el arroyo pero debo centrar mi atención en Chuck. Esta desarmado, pero no necesita nada más que sus manos para lastimarme. Un par de golpes en el pecho y sé que ha roto alguna costilla. Me cuesta respirar, veo nublado y solo oigo al chico del Siete repetir que es una pena perder semejante hermosura. No ha acabado de repetir la frase por tercera vez cuando veo que brota líquido carmesí de sus labios. Escupe sangre, salpicándome, antes de caer muerto sobre mi pecho. Suena el cañón y Sey me ayuda a quitarlo de encima.

— Sencillo — mi acompañante sonríe de medio lado, mi aliada aparece frente a mí y también tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, me duele el pecho y me cuesta horrores respirar, pero también sonrío.

— La picana — es todo lo que dice la morena antes de volverse a su pequeño rincón en donde ha desenrollado la mitad del cable y lo ha vuelto a enrollar en el tridente, también ha traído arena de la orilla y la ha metido en una de las cajas del paracaídas junto con agua.

— ¿Qué haces? — le pregunto.

— Picana — repite ella.

— Ya voy — veo a Sey poner los ojos en blanco y dirigirse a Diamond que yace sobre el suelo rocoso con una herida sangrante en la nuca.

— Es extraño… aún no ha sonado… ¡Sey! — voltea a verme, pero esta a su alcance, Diamond se sienta rápidamente y el extremo eléctrico de su arma paraliza al chico que cae inconsciente, casi un segundo más tarde la rubia vuelve a desplomarme, nuevamente no sé cómo he soltado el cuchillo, pero está enterrado en su ojo, el cañón suena otra vez y puedo oír los gritos de los otros dos tributos acercándose.

Es un desenfreno. Pixel exige el condenado tubo negro así que se lo lanzo, me arrojo sobre Sey intentando reanimarlo. Volteo a ver y la chica del dos y el chico del once corren hacia nosotros. Con Seymour en mis brazos me giro hacia Pixel que esta sobre unas rocas. Un extremo del cable dorado está enterrado en la arena mojada de la caja metálica. La caja esta en el piso y sus dos manos están ocupadas. Una de ellas sostiene la picana apuntando a la caja, la otra, sostiene el tridente que es casi tan grande como ella y reluce como el sol por los filamentos dorados.

— ¿Pixel? — no voltea a verme, esta sudando — ¡Pixel!

— Gracias por salvarme Prim… Cuida a Seymour y… sé feliz.

…

 _Distrito Doce._

DELLY POV

Prim abraza el cuerpo inconsciente del chico de cabellos cobrizos. Veo a la pequeña morena, la niña del tres, clavar con fuerza el tridente del chico llamado Seymour en lo que parece ser la nada. Un impulso la tira hacia atrás, oigo a Prim gritar con fuerzas, apegándose ahora al cuerpo que emana tanto calor que echa humo. El cielo de la Arena empieza a caer, trozos de celeste y de nubes esponjosas que por el otro lado son cemento y vigas de acero. Es lo único que veo antes de que la pantalla se apague al igual que las luces de mi casa. Ahogo un quejido saliendo a la calle, nunca había pasado algo como eso y un mal presentimiento bombea en mi sangre. Vislumbro trajes blancos en la periferia de mi vista. Pienso en Darius, pero sigo caminando hasta mi casa.

— ¡Delly! ¡Delly!

— Darius — está frente a la tienda de mis padres, corro hasta él y lo abrazo, aunque me separo con rapidez para que no sospechen — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Se van…. Thread lo ordenó, todos los agentes de la Paz deben dejar el Distrito Doce en completo silencio.

— ¿Qué… — pone su dedo en mis labios.

— Escucha Delly, junta a los que puedas… hazlos cruzar la cerca.

— Pero esta electrificada…

— Dell…

— No hay luz… lo siento, soy aún más tonta cuando estoy nerviosa… pero Darius...

— Bonita escucha… algo malo va a pasar, saca a todo el que puedas entiendes, corre, grita, haz lo necesario.

El primer lugar al que entro es mi casa. Obligo a mis padres a salir corriendo de ahí y les ruego que pasen por cada casa en su trayecto hacia la pradera. Corro hasta la panadería, Peeta me odiaría si abandono a sus padres. Les ruego a ambos que me escuchen que hagan caso a mis palabras, pero solo su padre viene conmigo. Corremos gritando por las calles. Me encamino a la Veta y aunque es la casa más alejada, voy primero a por la madre de Prim. Sus ojos azules me miran con miedo y no debo decir mucho para que salga corriendo en dirección a los Hawthorne mientras intento, en vano, que las personas de la Veta oigan mis palabras. Solo salen cuando Lyla, la madre de las Everdeen les grita que huyan. Apenas cinco minutos después, se escuchan los aerodeslizadores del Capitolio.

Hemos abierto a duras penas la valla y dejamos pasar a todos los que están con nosotros cuando la primera bomba cae del cielo. Todo retumba y yo solo pienso en Darius. Los gritos me dejan sorda en un momento, todos se mueven asustados e intentan refugiarse en los arboles para que no los vean. Me quedo al lado de la cerca, del lado de la Pradera, aún en terreno del Doce. Espero verlo aparecer pero solo puedo ver humo y más bombas cayendo sin parar. Pienso en que quizás se ha ido con los otros Agentes, en las camionetas que vi salir por la entrada principal, cuando volvía a la plaza a sacar a más personas de sus casas. Prefiero que me haya abandonado, a la posibilidad de su muerte.

— Delly… — la voz del padre de Peeta me llega, lejana — debes cruzar cariño, debemos ir más lejos, podrían bombardear esta zona del bosque solo por las dudas…

— No puedo, él…

— Darius estará bien — volteo a verlo, como sabe de Darius, mis ojos chocan con los suyos — lo vi en la Cosecha, cuando Luca salió seleccionado… ya me contaras luego cariño, ahora cruza — me tiende su mano y voy a tomarla cuando veo una figura a lo lejos.

— ¡DARIUS!

— ¡Delly!

En ese momento una bomba hace contacto con la tierra y todo se vuelve humo.

* * *

 **Una versión en miniatura de la trampa de Beete en los Octogésimos Juegos del Hambre. Creo que es algo cutre (malo, vago, en terminología de cada país jaja), pero quería incluir la mayor cantidad de cosas posible de los Juegos que iniciaron la rebelión…**

 **Ya vamos por el capítulo 10! Que locura! Pensar que creí que duraría tres capítulos jajaja.**

 **Espero reviews sobre este final de capítulos y apuestas… amo las apuestas jujuju.**

 **La semana entrante subo capitulo de Es lo que hacemos, el trabajo esta volviéndome loca :S.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo para Coraline T.**

 **Declaimer. La trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no gano ni un centavo haciendo esto. Historia que surge del intercambio navideño hecho en el foro "El diente de león".**

 **Nos leemos hasta abajo.**

* * *

 **.Capítulo 11.**

En solo diez minutos estamos a las afueras del Capitolio. El metal del arma se siente frío contra la piel de mis manos, nada parecido al tacto de mi arco de madera cuando cazaba en el Doce. Esperamos un aerodeslizador con logos del Capitolio, que transporta a los mentores rebeldes, al Vigilante de los últimos Juegos y la carga mas preciada, mi hermana menor.

Todo puede haber salido mal, pueden haber interceptado nuestra señal y que la nave que esperemos sea una trampa del Capitolio, también puede que mi hermana haya muerto a causa de las graves heridas sufridas minutos antes de que todo acabara. Puede haber muerto su estúpido novio y todo lo que podrían querer de ella sería en vano, porque ya ocurrió una vez, la forma en que las Everdeen mitigamos nuestro dolor por la perdida, aislándonos de todos y de todo.

Me obligo a dejar mi pesimismo de lado cuando Boggs nos ordena, un cacharro enorme aterriza con gracia a unos tres metros de nosotros. Nos movemos marchando a paso ligero, todos juntos hasta la abertura que empieza a deslizarse. Al primero que reconozco es a Haymitch Abernathy, el mentor del Doce, un borracho al que cruce varias veces en el Quemador. A su lado esta Effie, Johanna Mason, Finnick y su demente novia. Bajan apresurados y un grupo de los nuestros los escolta al otro aerodeslizador a paso firme. Boggs avanza y con él mis tres compañeros y yo, otros cinco soldados acompañan a un grupo de capitolinos aliados al mismo aerodeslizador del que yo vengo.

No comprendo la necesidad de subir a ese lugar, solo quiero a mi hermana y ya. Recorremos los metálicos pasillos hasta detenernos en una sala en la que hay tres camillas. Mi corazón se detiene por un segundo al posarse en la primera y ver que una sábana blanca cubre el rostro de quien está en ella. Estoy por gritar su nombre pero mi visión periférica capta los lacios cabellos dorados. Esta sedada, una bolsa de líquido ambarino está conectada a ella a través de un tubo, morflina. Me aferro a su camilla y miro a Boggs con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me mira con severidad, limpio mis ojos y demuestro un poco de compostura. Arrastramos las camillas hasta el aerodeslizador del trece y este se eleva enseguida. Puedo ver como el otro, el que lleva logos del Capitolio, estalla en mil pedazos.

Surgen de entre los mentores dos rostros familiares. Finnick Odair y Beete, del Cuatro y el Tres. Se acercan a las camillas y puedo ver el rostro del hombre del Tres descomponerse con cada paso hasta caer de rodillas a un lado de la camilla con el cuerpo cubierto por completo.

— Mi querida Leaf… mi dulce y pobre Leaf — la niña del distrito tecnológico, quien logro destruir la Arena con agua, una picana y un tridente — lo siento cariño, lo siento tanto hija — mi corazón da un vuelco, pienso en Ethan, en la posibilidad de enviarlo a unos Juegos mortales por una rebelión.

— Es de mala educación observar de esa manera a alguien que sufre señorita…— relajo el ceño y observo a Finnick Odair que me saluda con asentimiento leve.

— Katniss... Everdeen.

— Oh, casi somos familia entonces —rodea mis hombros con su brazo— verás… ese muchacho de ahí, el que vilmente cortejó a tu hermana en unos Juegos mortales, es mi primo.

— Veo el parecido, pero asumo que todo ha sido una jugarreta… por los Juegos, para que ella… — la observo, su rostro tranquilo, sumida en un sueño de morflina— para que ella colaborara.

— ¡NO! — en un segundo tengo a una pelirroja aferrándose a mis hombros, siento sus uñas a través de mi ropa — ¡eso no es verdad!

— Annie… Annie calma cariño — la mano de Finnick, la que había estado en contacto conmigo ahora rodea a su lunática novia y le acaricia la espalda — sin embargo, ella lleva razón, el chico tenía órdenes de formar una alianza, claramente el amor no formaba parte del pedido.

Observo a mi hermana y a todos los rostros reales de la revolución, de la rebeldía. Vencedores, Vigilantes, escoltas y estilistas. La cara de una revolución que nació bajo tierra y que termina en los hombros de mi hermana, una dulce niña de La Veta del Doce.

…

Al llegar al Trece solo permanezco lo suficiente con esas personas como para saber que cada uno tiene asignado un compartimiento y que Seymour y Prim van directo al ala hospitalaria. Paso allí una noche entera sosteniendo la mano inerte de mi patito que duerme bajo los efectos de un potente sedante. Allí estoy cuando Peeta y una pequeña versión de él aparecen en la puerta del cuarto blanco, en el que curiosamente tuve a Ethan.

— Prin — exclama el chiquillo revolviéndose en los brazos de su padre — Prin, Prin, Prin.

— Shhh — lo tomo en mis brazos y lo aferro a mí, nunca hubo peligro real pero me alegra haber vuelto a ellos, Peeta nos abraza a ambos y el pequeñín se queja intentando empujarlo, me quiere para él — Tía Prim despertara en un rato— eso dijeron los médicos, volteamos a verla y unos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas nos observa desde la cama — Prim…

— ¡Katniss! —Intenta sentarse pero una cinta de cuero lo impide, se queja — Katniss… — le devuelvo al niño al rubio que sale de la habitación a pesar del llanto de Ethan por abandonar mis brazos — ¿estamos muertas verdad?

— No, Prim oye — me acerco a ella y apoyo mi frente en la suya como cada vez que despertaba de una mala pesadilla — estamos en el Distrito Trece cariño, estamos a salvo — me observa, me alejo lo suficiente para que me vea entera a pesar de que también estoy llorando.

— Morí… vi el cielo caer sobre mí — solloza observando la impoluta habitación— Leaf, Sey y yo morimos… este año no habrá vencedor — tose quedamente — duele Katniss… creí que no dolía… ¿Qué te hicieron a ti, a Peeta… — llora aún más fuerte observando la puerta por la que salieron los hombres de mi vida — ¿Qué le hicieron al pequeño Catnip? — trago grueso al escuchar el mote que le robó a Gale.

— ¡Primrose! — Me mira asustada — estás drogada, estoy viva, Peeta también y el niño que salió con él es nuestro hijo — sus ojos se iluminan — se llama Ethan — toma mi mano con fuerza.

— Como nuestro padre — susurra — eres real — la pellizco suavemente y chilla pero luego ríe y mi pecho se hincha de alegría — ¿Sey?

— Has pasado un condenado infierno, tienes tres costillas rotas, una contusión y has perdido un montón de sangre y te preocupa tu compañero de Juegos.

— ¿Me has visto? — No entiendo como tiene sangre suficiente para sonrojarse de esa forma — Él es bueno Kat…

— Sey forma parte de esta "Revolución" — es lo único que atino a decir.

— Soldado Everdeen — me levanto a prisa y firme como una estatua saludo a quien entra, no me relajo a pesar de que Boggs ríe con ganas — en descanso, Katniss, me alegra ver despierta y con tan buen aspecto a su hermana — Prim se sonroja aún más relajándose un poco, Boggs hace una seña y ambos salimos de la habitación, enseguida entra una enfermera y se dedica a revisar a mi hermanita— debemos ir al hangar.

— ¿Problemas? — Me observa con cautela — ¿Qué ocurre Boggs?

— Bombardearon el Doce, tardamos un poco en hallar a los sobrevivientes que estaban ocultos en el bosque — siento un temblor recorrerme, pienso en los padres de Peeta, en los Hawthorne, en mi madre y unos rizos dorados también se meten entre mis pensamientos— están llegando.

Echo a correr sin pensar en nada más, pienso como soldado, como fuerza de paz, en que debo lograr sacar toda emoción o me consumiré antes de saber si mi madre está viva o muerta, si hemos quedado huérfanas cuando al fin hemos podido reunirnos. Llego sin aliento, me doblo en dos intentando recobrar el aire cuando siento una mano en mi espalda. Alzo la vista y esos ojos azules que siempre logran reconfortarme tienen su efecto, respiro con normalidad, aferrándome a él con fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — acaricia mi espalda, ambos miramos el espacio que se abre para dejar paso a la enorme nave de metal.

— Somos los únicos del Doce Katniss… — no volteo a verlo pero sé que está intentando alejar el pánico que le produce el pesimismo.

— Tus padres estarán bien, yo sé… — miento descaradamente y sus ojos enfurecidos me miran, para luego pasar a la tristeza absoluta — Lo siento Peeta…

La compuerta del aerodeslizador se abre y lo primero que veo es una mata de rizos rubios que arrastra una camilla. Veo sus labios moverse, grita. Peeta me suelta, ve a alguien en la multitud, también yo. Alguien ya está haciendo primeros auxilios a la persona que la chica arrastraba. La veo desmayarse cuando él emite un quejido leve, está vivo. Unos brazos me envuelven antes de que sea lo suficiente consiente como para notarlo. Llora en mi cuello, sus lágrimas mojan mi piel, me hacen estremecer. Se separa y cuando veo su rostro mi corazón parece detenerse.

— Hazelle — digo apenas en un susurro, veo detrás de ella a Vick, Rory y a Posy.

— ¡Estás viva cariño! — vuelve a abrazarme.

— Hazelle — mis manos tiemblan cuando la alejo, mi visión nublada viaja por la multitud, veo a Peeta buscando, varias camillas en dirección al hospital, tiemblo, debería ser fácil verla entre tanta gente de la Veta — Mi…

La veo, es la última en bajar. Está tomada del brazo de un hombre. Su cabello rubio desordenado, sus ojos enseguida encuentran los míos, los mismos de mi padre, los que tiene mi hijo. Me abro paso, grito, empujo, incluso creo que hice caer a alguien pero poco me importa. Llego al pie de la rampa y nos abrazamos como nunca lo hemos hecho. La odié mucho tiempo por abandonarnos cuando mi padre murió, por dejar que muriéramos de hambre hasta que yo me hice cargo. La detesté por demasiado tiempo, pero fue, junto con mi hermana, la única que me apoyó cuando quedé embarazada y que decir, extrañaba abrazar a mi madre.

— Katniss… Katniss estás bien — me acaricia, sus manos son suaves — Tu hermana… no pude hacer nada.

— Lo sé, pero ella está aquí — tomo su mano y la obligo a caminar, ofrece resistencia me volteo a verla y está aún más pálida que de costumbre — está viva Madre, está en el hospital — parece reaccionar porque me sigue, reparo en el hombre a su lado y mis ojos se abren de par en par — Señor… Mellark.

— Papá… papá — veo a Peeta aferrarse al hombre que camina detrás de mi madre, y mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas, porque se lo que significa, el sentimiento de haber perdido a tu familia para siempre y luego encontrarla, sonrío, mi madre aprieta aún más mi mano y sonríe también mirando al hombre aferrarse a su joven versión.

— Peeta — me enfoco en el hombre de cabello que tiembla ligeramente — ¿Peeta? — no me toma mucho darme cuenta que Delly lo dio por muerto — Hijo estás vivo.

— Lo siento papá, de verdad lo siento — es todo lo que mi esposo dice, poso una mano en su hombro, me mira y sonríe apenas, pero es su sonrisa cálida — debemos revisarlos— es todo lo que acota el rubio y volvemos a caminar.

Enseño mi pase a una enfermera y nos dejan pasar a los cuatro. Le dan una camilla al Sr. Mellark que ha empezado a hiperventilar, supongo que por el cúmulo de emociones, Peeta me mira y entiendo que se quedará con él. Cierro la puerta para dejarlos solos y me vuelvo a mi madre que está demasiado pálida.

— Deberías hacer lo mismo — señalo observando sus manos temblorosas y la palidez de su rostro, niega y mira a todos lados, por un momento creo que está en shock, que se ha ido de nuevo — ¿Mamá?

— No hasta ver a Prim — dice en un murmullo — luego haré lo que pidas Katniss, pero por favor…

— Claro, claro — respiro aliviada y caminamos por los pasillos del ala hospitalaria —no estamos muy lejos de ella — pasamos por el reservado de Sey y este habla animadamente con Odair.

— Katniss — grita el Vencedor y me detengo en seco — solo un minuto.

— No puedo darle mucho más señor, como comprenderá — simulo adecuarme a mi status, aunque apenas me lleve seis años.

— ¿Cómo está Rose? — Exclama el muchacho desde la cama, toca su estómago — eres su hermana… ¿Cómo está? No quieren decirle a Finn… porque no es familiar pero yo soy su…

— Tú no eres nadie — siseo acercándome a los pies de su cama — ella es mi hermana, era tu responsabilidad cuidarla… tiene costillas rotas, una contusión y han debido conectarla a la morflina para mitigar su dolor.

— Katniss — madre intenta usar su voz calma conmigo.

— No te acerques a su cuarto o me asegurare de que sea lo último que hagas — golpeo con fuerza la barandilla y veo su mueca de dolor.

— Está claro que de momento nadie irá al cuarto de nadie —Finnick mira de reojo a su primo y luego a mí — gracias por el parte Soldado — salgo de la habitación y sigo caminando sin mirar a mi madre.

— Kara, gracias por quedarte — la enfermera se levanta y sonríe.

—No quiso irse y a ella la sedaron, así que no vi malo que estuviera aquí, pero se quedó dormido — me entrega al pequeño, y se va.

— ¿Quién es? — La miro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y es extraño oírla reír, no ha reído desde que murió papá — Supongo que es tu hijo Katniss… me refiero a que cual es su nombre — se acerca y su mano temblorosa acaricia los rizos dorados pegados a su cabecita por el sudor.

— Su nombre… su nombre es Ethan, nos pareció lo correcto, a Peeta y a mí— los ojos azules, similares a los de Peeta se llenan de lágrimas y la observo mientras se sienta en la silla contigua a la cama de Prim — y tiene… sus ojos, ojos de la Veta.

— ¿Puedo? — Logra decir entre sollozos, le entrego el bodoque y ella sonríe, una sensación cálida me llena el pecho — es precioso Katniss, me llenas de orgullo hija.

— De quien debes estar orgullosa es de Prim — ambas la miramos dormir — es el nuevo rostro de la revolución madre… ella nos liberará de Snow.

— Sé que tú lo estás, de cómo se comportó, de cómo se defendió — la miro y señalo con la cabeza a la otra habitación, ella solo ríe, cualquier vestigio de debilidad parece haberse ido — bueno quizás no todo.

— Sé que no podré hacer nada, que ya no es una niña…

— ¿Qué tiene?

— Lo que oíste, además de ello, perdió mucha sangre, un pulmón aplastado y muchos golpes, pero está viva — pienso en Leaf, en el hombre del tres destrozado — eso ya es un decir.

Hablamos otro rato, sobre este nuevo lugar, sobre nuestro escape, mi nuevo apellido y lo que se vendría. Ethan no se despertó en ningún momento, parecía muy cómodo con quien lo sostenía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

— Cumplirá un año en unos días… — perdimos, con Peeta, un año de nuestras vidas en el Doce, en su lugar ese pequeño llena nuestros días.

— Entiendo — mira a Prim, que se remueve en la cama— Primrose…

— Mamá — los ojos azules se abren de pronto, vuelve a intentar incorporarse.

— Tómalo con calma Prim — ruego acariciando su hombro, me sonríe — ¿Cómo estás Patito?

—Abrumada supongo — voltea a ver a la mujer sentada a su lado, repara en la cabellera rubia del pequeño — Ethan…

— Mami — entona el pequeño removiéndose en los brazos de su abuela — Prin, Prin — señala a mi madre, luego me ve y tira sus manitas al aire para que lo alce.

— Ella no es Prim cariño — acaricio su nariz con la mía señalándole a la rubia en la cama — ella es Primrose bebé.

— Prin, Prin, Prin — repite para reírse luego, las tres reímos también.

— Katniss… — volteo ante el llamado y camino hasta Peeta — mi madre no está aquí… ella no quiso acompañarlos — lo abrazo, Ethan entre nosotros, lo sostengo con una mano y con la otra acaricio la espalda de Peeta que simplemente recarga su frente en mi hombro.

— Ella se negó a dejar la panadería — ambos miramos a mi madre — Delly le rogó que la escuchara pero no hubo nada que la hiciera entrar en razón, las bombas llegaron minutos después…

—Mierda…

— Supongo que era ese tipo de persona — se suelta de mí y siento un vacío, lo veo caminar por el pasillo.

— Sostenlo— le cedo nuevamente el niño a mi madre — Ethan escucha a mami ¿sí? Te quedas con Prin cariño — vuelve a repetir su nombre algunas veces — mami ira a consolar a papi, Te amo pequeño— lo oigo sollozar quedamente, mi hermana canta la canción del Valle.

Corro detrás de él por los pasillos, invadidos de gente del Doce, reconozco rostros a cada paso, pero no puedo detenerme, porque él me necesita. Se dónde está, soy una experta en Peeta, me he vuelto una experta en él. Camino por los túneles del bunker inmenso que es este lugar, doblo en un pasillo a la izquierda y luego en otro a la derecha. Abro la puerta del recoveco en el que nos ocultábamos los primeros días que llegamos a esta madriguera y donde nos dedicábamos una hora cuando Ethan ya había nacido, a donde Peeta iba solo, cuando se sentía culpable.

— Vete, por favor vete — está sentado contra la pared, sus piernas estiradas su rostro lleno de lágrimas, creo que es la tercera vez en años que lo veo llorar — Katniss sal de aquí — grita cuando ve que cierro la puerta y me acerco a él.

— Peeta…

— Sedaron a mi padre, su presión subió demasiado… Delly me dio por muerto, me hicieron un funeral Katniss — un nudo llena mi garganta, soy incapaz de tragarlo — mi padre lloró la muerte de mis hermanos, luego la mía… está esperando llorar la de mi madre y resulta que yo estoy vivo ¿Entiendes? Es un hombre mayor, pude haberlo matado de la conmoción — me grita y lo permito, tomo su mano en las mías y solo ejerzo presión para que sepa que estoy ahí para él — Delly, a quien abandone luego de serle infiel, me dio una muerte honorable, y yo aquí, seguro bajo tierra mientras mi madre voló en pedazos…

— No fue tu culpa que atacarán al Doce — no diré que tampoco fue su culpa que su madre fuera una insensata — Peeta… mírame — lo hace, sus ojos azules conectan con los míos plateados — estamos juntos en esto cariño — acaricio su mejilla — lamento lo de tu madre, lamento que tuvieras que huir de esa forma Peeta.

— No me pidas perdón por algo que hicimos por nosotros Katniss — roza apenas mis labios — lamento haberte gritado…

— Te amo — suelto sin más y sus ojos brillan para mí, nos besamos un buen rato, estoy agitada cuando le hablo de nuevo — es hora de volver… hay que presentarle a alguien a tu padre — sonríe, y el hoyuelo en su mejilla asoma.

— ¿Crees que pueda perdonarme alguna vez? — caminamos de manos entrelazadas, suspira de vez en cuando, aprieto más nuestro agarre cuando lo hace.

— ¿Tu padre? — Asiente con la mirada triste, me detengo y lo beso nuevamente — tu padre te adora Peeta, él es incapaz de odiarte…él no es tu madre —aprieto los labios con fuerza reprendiéndome mentalmente — lo siento.

— Pero tienes razón — caminamos, pasamos primero por la habitación de Prim que duerme profundamente, a los pies de la cama Ethan juega con sus pies, mi madre dormita — Sra. Everdeen…

— Peeta — se levanta y abraza al rubio que suelta mi mano para corresponder el extraño gesto de mi madre — gracias por cuidar de Katniss… y por esta maravillosa criatura — acaricia los rizos del chiquitín, Peeta lo toma en brazos aferrándose a él.

— No es algo para agradecer — un tono rosa tiñe las mejillas de Peeta, sé que las mías también, el que Ethan esté aquí es algo más que una muestra de cariño y es vergonzoso — se lo presentaremos a mi padre…

— Lo amara, no temas…

— Debes descansar — acoto — haré que vengan a revisarte — no espero respuesta por su parte, Peeta y yo salimos del cuarto — mi madre está en la habitación de Primrose Everdeen y necesita una revisión — pido a una de las enfermeras que asiente rápidamente.

— Mami — solloza el pequeño, observo a Peeta, ejerce demasiada presión sobre el niño.

— Peeta — le quito a Ethan de los brazos pero no responde.

— Delly — exclama, una mujer de rubios rizos se voltea, unos ojos azules abiertos de par en par nos miran a los tres — Delly — suspira aliviado.

— ¡Peeta! — se suelta de las enfermeras que la atendían— ¡Peeta! — corre hacia nosotros, error, corre hacia él que abre los brazos instintivamente.

Parece cámara lenta, Delly Cartwright acorta los pasos hasta Peeta y se prende de su cuello abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera del cuerpo del rubio. Me limito a observar, la sangre hirviendo en mis venas, solo sostengo en brazos a Ethan que juega con mi trenza. Veo a mi esposo aferrarse a la rubia, susurrándole al oído, acariciando su espalda. Delly levanta la cabeza, sus ojos, similares a los de él, están cargados de lágrimas y me observan. Volteo al instante, mis pies demoran unos segundos en responder las ordenes de mi confundido cerebro pero reaccionan, echo a correr con mi pequeño en brazos y me pierdo en los túneles del Trece, porque esa reacción de Peeta para con su ex esposa ha sido tan natural que me asusta.

* * *

 **Drama, drama, drama! Jajaja. Todos en el Trece, idas y vueltas en los pasillos.**

 **Ya falta menos para que termine.**

 **Espero Coraline, que a pesar de que esta historia ha tomado un rumbo totalmente diferente al inicial, te esté gustando u.u**

 **Nos vemos prontito, espero.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo para Coraline T.**

 **Declaimer. La trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no gano ni un centavo haciendo esto. Historia que surge del intercambio navideño hecho en el foro "El diente de león".**

 **Nos leemos hasta abajo.**

* * *

 **.Capítulo 12.**

~ DELLY POV~

Los brazos de Peeta, fuertes en torno a mi cintura, aferrándome a él como aquella última noche juntos. No puedo mentirme y decir que no sentí nada. Mi corazón latía desbocado, su aroma, exclusivo de él, inundaba mis fosas nasales y me sentí viva. Me aferré a su cuello y sollocé su nombre tantas veces como me fue posible. Fueron unos minutos pero cuando se separó de mí, realmente se sintió como si estuviera viendo a un muerto que había vuelto a la vida. Él volteó apresurado y pensé en la chica que cargaba un bebé, que ya no estaba allí.

—Katniss — le oigo murmurar, se vuelve hacia mí, le sonrío, como si no hubiese escuchado nada — Delly… me alegra tanto saber que estás aquí.

— Estás vivo — susurro, más para mí que para él, acaricio su mejilla, el vello dorado en su rostro hace cosquillas en mi piel.

— Lo estoy, gracias… por mi funeral — sonríe de medio lado y me sorprende que mi corazón no lata desbocado como cada vez que hacia aquella mueca para mí, en su lugar mi cerebro dispara la imagen de un pelirrojo haciendo aquella sonrisa y mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas — ¿Qué ocurre Dell? ¿Te duele algo? — estoy respirando entrecortado, mi pecho duele, llevo mis manos a donde está mi corazón intentando aminorar la rapidez de los latidos que resuenan en mis oídos.

—Darius… él…

— Señorita Cartwright — me giro a ver a la mujer con bata blanca, su rostro luce despreocupado — el señor Darius está fuera de peligro.

— ¿Cómo? — La bomba no llegó a él pero la onda expansiva lo hizo saltar por los aires — él… está bien…

— Tiene una pierna rota y unos golpes muy feos, pero está despierto y pregunta por usted.

— Gracias — chillo más alto de lo que debería, volteo a ver a Peeta que me mira como si se hubiera perdido la mitad de la historia— lo siento Peeta… pero debo irme.

Sigo a la médica por el largo pasillo lleno de puertas, veo los rostros ennegrecidos de mis conocidos del Doce y me alegro de estar viva. La mujer se detiene y descubro que no estoy preparada para verlo. Su cabeza vendada, su pierna escayolada y en alto, golpes morados en sus brazos y una cortada que ha sido suturada en su frente. Aun así, destrozado, me parece el hombre más hermoso bajo tierra y mi corazón da un vuelco cuando sus ojos se posan en mí y me sonríe, de medio lado.

— Bonita — hace una mueca — no me apaleaban así desde la Academia — la risa burbujea en sus labios, yo emito un quejido de angustia — Hey, Delly, estás viva, tus padres también, yo estoy aquí.

— Estás malherido Darius… pudiste morir y que habría hecho yo sin ti… — sigo parada en la puerta, estoy temblando.

— Habrías seguido adelante, como cuando te dejo Peeta para huir con Katniss — lo miro asombrada, siento algo surgir en mi estómago y subir por mi garganta.

— ¿Qué?

— Eres una luchadora bonita… habrías seguido sin…

El sonido de mi piel contra su mejilla llena el pequeño espacio que es su cuarto. Otra vez estoy llorando, pero está vez es la furia. No puedo creer que esas acotaciones hayan salido de sus labios. Supongo que no quiero creer que haya sido la droga la culpable, supongo que me dejo engañar pensando que como he sufrido una vez, siempre sufriré. Salgo de la habitación dejándolo solo, vuelvo con las enfermeras y les pido que me den mi compartimiento pero se niegan, me revisan y luego de dos horas los análisis demuestran que estoy bien y solo ahí me dejan ir.

Un joven de no más de quince años me acompaña hasta el lugar al que llamaré hogar. Hay un baño, una cama doble, un armario pequeño con dos juegos de ropa gris, un escritorio y una silla, nada más. El muchacho me entrega una tarjeta electrónica, me explica el funcionamiento del hoyo que hay en la pared y luego se va. Me deja pensando en que estoy compartiendo el mismo techo con Peeta quien fue y debería ser mi verdadero amor y con Darius, quien yo creía que era mi verdadero amor y él piensa que es solo a quien busqué cuando el primero escapó de mi vida.

Pierdo el tiempo hasta que el hambre me obliga a moverme. Me pierdo una vez, pero luego consigo acoplarme a un grupo del Doce que es dirigido al comedor para la cena. Reconozco a Peeta en la distancia, esta con personas del Trece, pero no está Katniss. Tiene la mirada perdida, busca algo, sé que es a ella. Cruza la mirada conmigo y sonríe, quiero acercarme a él pero un soldado uniformado me indica cual es mi mesa y su mirada imperturbable indica que no puedo cambiar de lugar. Me siento junto a mis padres y como lo que está en mi bandeja aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que es ni porque sabe tan insulso.

Luego de la hora de ocio, donde la Presidenta Coin se presenta ante nosotros y nos dan los pormenores, nos permiten retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones. Mi compartimiento está al lado del de mis padres, agradezco que no me hayan puesto con ellos, primero sin entender del todo y luego caigo en el hecho de que tengo casi veintidós años y que ya vivía sin ellos en el Doce. Me encierro y paso la peor noche de los últimos seis meses sin el pelirrojo a mi lado.

~PRIM POV~

Madre está tan agotada que acepta la oferta de Katniss de ir a su compartimiento, mientras la acompaña, tengo un rato para estar con Ethan y creo que es el momento más hermoso que he vivido desde que mi padre se fue. Es un bodoque de rizos rubios y ojos grises perfectos. Sonríe sin esfuerzo y un hoyuelo se forma en su mejilla cada que lo hace y me derrito de amor. Me es tan fácil creer que mi hermana y el panadero hayan creado a esta tierna cosita.

— Prin, Prin Prin — susurra en voz baja luego de que su madre le regañara por gritar en el hospital, está quietito a mi lado y me sorprende su tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre pequeño? — acaricio sus bucles y me sonríe.

— Tiene sueño.

— Peeta — sonrío, aquel hombre frente a mí se parece poco al muchacho que seguía a todos lados a mi atolondrada y seca hermana, es una versión mejorada de aquel adolescente— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Papi— chilla el pequeñín extendiendo sus bracitos hacia adelante abriendo y cerrando los puños, esperando a que su padre lo tome en brazos.

— Porque se ha quedado quieto — ríe bajito alzando a la copia de sí mismo, acunándolo en sus brazos — y porque tiene los ojitos rojos — se quedan mirando, plateado contra azul y es como si una parte de mi adorada Katniss estuviera en sus brazos — ¿sabes si ha comido? ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

— Mi hermana me dejo darle su puré — sonrío pero borro la mueca cuando veo el rostro preocupado de Peeta—Katniss lo dejo hace una hora, dijo que volvería pero aún no lo ha hecho— lo veo suspirar, el niño en sus brazos tararea quedamente la canción que mi hermana me cantaba cuando niña, está quedándose dormido — se suponía que llevarían a Ethan con tu padre…

— Algo ocurrió — acota inexpresivo, veo que observa la puerta — dejaré a Ethan en la guardería e iré a buscarla… tú, ¿estarás bien sola?

—Puedes dejarlo conmigo —atino a decir cuando veo que se levanta — puedo cuidarlo.

—Primrose, estás malherida y deberías descansar, además — sonríe de medio lado — sé de alguien que está apresurado por verte — no lo había visto, pero ciertamente, Seymour estaba del otro lado de la puerta — encontraré a tu hermana y le diré que te dejé durmiendo plácidamente — dice esas últimas palabras con bastante énfasis mirando al chico del cuatro mientras cruza la puerta — si mi esposa te encuentra aquí, eres hombre muerto — reparo en el mote que usa para Katniss y en lo feliz que eso me hace sentir por ella.

— Solo será un momento, lo prometo — caigo en que extrañaba su voz, mi corazón se acelera con el simple tono grave con el que susurra mi nombre— Hola Rose…— sujeta su estómago antes de sentarse en la silla que hay al lado de mi cama.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Me apresuro a preguntar, hago espacio en mi cama y palpo el lugar pero él me mira indeciso — si solo será un momento, quiero que sea así.

— Que te electrocuten duele un infierno, más si te habían golpeado con ganas antes — se acuesta a mi lado y no pasa desapercibida la mueca de dolor en mi rostro — lo siento — está intentando bajarse, pero lo detengo y lo obligo a acostarse a mi lado — ¿Cómo estás tú?

— Costillas rotas, una contusión, tuvieron que hacer una transfusión… pero al menos estoy viva — pienso en Leaf y en como ella no volverá a pisar el Siete.

— Pixel murió Rose — me giro a verlo tan rápido que aúllo del dolor por las costillas, me mira y sé que sufre por mi dolor — la descarga la mato, ella sabía los riesgos… — lloro en su hombro, siento sus dedos acariciar mi cabello.

Lo cuenta todo. Quien es él, quienes eran las Leaf y Pixel y cuáles eran sus misiones en la Arena. Me relata porque se unió a la causa, por qué yo sería una salvación. Habla de poder, de la necesidad de hacer algo, de mis habilidades de persuasión. Yo solo me quedo escuchando el sonido de su voz, intentando entender como un padre envía a su hija a una muerte segura. Los rebeldes me necesitan, es lo que repite una y otra vez y yo lo único que quiero es dormir en mi sueño de morflina para no tener que tener pesadillas con las muertes de mis aliadas.

— Rose… ¿me odias? — alzo la vista, los ojos esmeralda lucen preocupados.

— ¿Por mentirme, por hacerme formar parte de algo en lo que no sabes si creo o por enamorarme cuando tu solo tenías una misión? — no quiero sonar borde, pero en algún punto, mi corazón se ha astillado.

— No buscaba enamorarte Rose… — duda, pero sigue ante mi mutismo — no esperaba enamorarme de ti — el sonrojo invade mis mejillas, pasa de acariciar mi cabello a acariciar mi rostro — necesito saber si me odias, porque no puedo estar aquí si no lo deseas.

— Te amo — suelto apresurada, abre los ojos de par en par y un sutil sonrojo invade sus mejillas — sé que es una locura, que debiera odiarte a ti y a todas estas personas por jugar conmigo, por no protegernos cuando podían hacerlo, pero realmente me gustas y necesito estar absolutamente segura de que esto no es parte de un plan — señalo a ambos — realmente necesito saber…

— ¿Qué es una locura? Amar a alguien con quien estuviste a punto de morir un centenar de veces durante dos semanas o amarme a mí — se señala con suficiencia dándome su mejor sonrisa — el sexy primo del gran Finnick Odair, un profesional del cuatro, hábil con el tridente y con las damas — me guiña el ojo, lo golpeo suavemente en el pecho y el movimiento me duele más a mí que a él.

— Tú eres una locura — murmuro con cansancio fingido, roza sus labios en los míos y me siento viva — mi hermana ciertamente se opondrá a que sea una total dependiente…

— También te amo Rose y ni tu hermana, que me da más terror que Diamond, podrá obligarme a apartar mis ojos de ti.

— Usted no puede amar a nadie si está muerto y enterrado señorito — la voz de Finnick me asusta por completo, volteo a ver a Sey y luego al vencedor — sal de aquí Seymour, si la hermana de esta niña llega a verte eres pez muerto y no nos servirás para nada.

—Finn…

—Fuera — está de pie frente a mi cama señalando hacia la puerta, pero él mismo no se mueve ni un centímetro — debo hablar con ella a solas.

— ¿Qué quiere? — susurro luego de que Sey deposite un beso en mi frente y uno en mis labios y se vaya.

— Puedes ser informal conmigo pequeña Everdeen — lo miro con desconfianza y deseo que mi hermana estuviera aquí — conocí a tu hermana, terca y mortal, una belleza en toda regla.

— Tiene marido y un hijo — la reputación precede a este hombre, aunque los rumores de que está con Annie Cresta son muchos, no lo quiero cerca de mi hermana.

— No la quiero para mí — suelta una pequeña carcajada — es solo que tienes a quien salir Primrose — me sonrojo, se sienta en la silla y me mira fijamente — ¿Te dijo Sey cuáles son los planes?

—No.

— Pues no seré yo quien lo haga… solo que espero que esa llama de amor que has encendido… se mantenga ardiente, bombón.

Se va de la habitación dejándome con un mar de dudas y los latidos de mi corazón al máximo, lo que genera que mi respiración de haga superficial. Eso hace que todo mi cuerpo reconozca el dolor. Lo cual influye en que la enfermera se aparezca con una jeringa en la mano, cargada de un líquido ambarino que reconozco a la primera. De pronto, mi primer deseo se cumple y me desvanezco en un sueño plano de morflina en donde todo es bonito y no hay ni pena ni dolor.

~PEETA POV~

Agradezco mil veces que la guardería funcione las veinticuatro horas. Deposito a ricitos en una cuna y lo arropo besando sus bucles. Le doy las gracias a la niñera y salgo en busca de Katniss. Recorro los pasillos hasta el ala hospitalaria rogando que esté allí. No está en la habitación de Prim, que ahora duerme por los efectos de una droga. Ya que estoy en el hospital, paso por la habitación que han asignado a mi padre y verifico que esté bien. Bajo varios pisos por las escaleras y busco a Katniss en nuestro escondite, pero no está allí. Busco en otros dos lugares que solíamos frecuentar antes de encontrar el definitivo, pero tampoco está.

No quiero rendirme pero estoy demasiado cansado y mañana debo estar en pie a las seis de la mañana para mis labores en la cocina. Arrastro mis pies hasta nuestro compartimiento, recordando una y otra vez como abrí mis brazos para Delly estando Katniss a mi lado. Pienso en sus temores, aquellos que yo creía infundados y que con mi estúpido acto habrían pasado a ser reales para su mente. La imagino tramando alguna manera de escaparse de mi vida, de irse con Ethan por haber sido un mal esposo.

— Katniss — exclamo demasiado alto para la hora que es — ¿Qué… — está sentada en el borde de la cama completamente desnuda, los ojos grises aún llueven y su mirada está perdida, como si me viera, pero sin verme — ¿Por qué estás así? — es claro que estoy sonrojado y obviamente mi hombría quiere tomar papel en este momento, pero la veo tiritar y encogerse de hombros sin dejar de llorar y cualquier pensamiento fuera de lugar que pudiese tener abandona mi razón para dar paso a la culpa.

— ¿Ethan? — es todo lo que alcanza a formular, cierro la puerta y me acerco a ella pero sigue sin mirarme, su vista clavada en la puerta.

— En la guardería…Katniss… — quiero que me hable, que me grite, lo que sea, pero su llanto silencioso es lo peor que puede hacerme, desarmo la cama y la cubro con la manta, no deja de temblar — puedes hablarme por favor.

— ¿Prim? — se aferra a la manta alzando sus piernas hasta cubrirlas con la tela y quedar sentada como indio en la cama.

— Durmiendo — sé que miento fatal, pero si se da cuenta finge no hacerlo— lamento lo que hice — estoy de cuclillas frente a ella, intentando meterme en su campo visual.

— Es tu esposa Peeta, debes preocuparte por ella — susurra con voz ahogada y es como si me abofeteara — espero que esté bien al igual que tu padre… lamento haberte alejado de las personas que realmente amabas Mellark — siento hervir la sangre en mis venas — veré que puedo hacer para cambiar de…

— Y una mierda… — la empujo y me deslizo sobre ella en la cama — ¿Qué demonios ibas a decir? — me mira como si estuviera loco— Jamás voy a dejarte, eres mi mujer y te amo Katniss — parpadea algunas veces intentando ver si mis palabras son ciertas o si las está alucinando — te amo a ti y nada más que a ti preciosa… a ti y al apuesto hombrecito que trajimos al mundo.

— Pero… — sus ojos plateados vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.

— Si, no pude contener el impulso de abrazar a Delly en cuanto la vi… ella me dio una muerte honorable para que mis padres sufrieran lo menos posible la pérdida de su último hijo, ella también les dio a mis padres el dinero de una dote por un matrimonio que era una vil mentira, salvo su negocio y nuestro escape preciosa, es claro que estaba preocupado por ella.

—Yo…

— Reaccione como pude y lamento si pareció algo demasiado efusivo desde tu mirada — beso las lágrimas que caen imprudentes — te amo Katniss Everdeen.

— Yo te odio, mucho.

Hace un puchero y aunque debería interpretar lo que ha dicho me enfoco en besar su labio inferior. Espero que me aleje, que me golpee y salga por la puerta. En cambio, suelta la manta y se aferra a mi camisa gis. Inmediatamente siento su piel bajo la tela de mi desabrido uniforme y mi sed por ella aparece nuevamente. Mis manos instintivamente se posan en sus pechos, los acaricio suavemente y siento un suspiro en mis labios. Me enfoco en besarla como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, acariciando su olivácea piel aquí y allá. Se deja besar, correspondiendo a mis besos quedamente, deja a mis manos recorrer su suave piel, estremeciéndose por mi tacto, suspirando por ese anhelo que desde hace mucho no cumplíamos.

Desprende torpemente mi camisa y la arroja a algún punto en la habitación. Sus ojos grises, antes sin brillo, irradian deseo y sus labios ligeramente más rosáceos buscan los míos en un beso apasionado que respondo con vehemencia. Sus pequeñas manos recorren mi pecho, palpando cada costilla, haciéndome suspirar su nombre y gruñir por más contacto.

En algún punto me deshago de la parte inferior de mi ropa y nos hundimos en la cama amándonos como si fuera la primera vez. Escucho sus suaves gemidos en mi oído, me enloquece esa faceta frágil y sincera que causo en ella, y lo sabe porque murmura mi nombre entre suspiros ahogando un último grito en mi cuello antes de que acabemos juntos y abrazados sobre un revoltijo de sábanas y mantas.

~KATNISS POV ~

Despierto sin motivo alguno, sintiendo el calor a mi alrededor a pesar de la desnudez que sé que visto. Mi almohada es el pecho de Peeta, que yace igual de desnudo en una cama completamente deshecha. El rubor golpea mis mejillas, quiero levantarme y golpearme contra algo para ver si es una alucinación o si realmente he hecho el amor con Peeta luego de la escena tácita que monté por Delly. No entiendo cómo está aquí, dejándome observar el rostro más guapo del planeta. Suspira quedamente cuando me alzo para correr de su frente los rubios cabellos húmedos por el sudor. Pienso en lo que ocurrió anoche y me quedo viéndolo fijamente, intentando entender porque volvió a mí en vez de quedarse con ella.

Sus palabras resuenan en mi mente a modo de contestación. Me obligo a serenarme, a pensar en todo lo que ha hecho por mí, por Ethan. Me reprendo mentalmente por haber desconfiado de él y me angustia que algo haya podido quebrarse entre nosotros.

— Kat? — Sus bellos ojos azules me miran preocupado, se incorpora en la cama — ¿Estás bien?

— Mentí…

— ¿Sobre qué? — Restriega sus ojos, adoro su voz adormilada, ligeramente más ronco, más sensual — ¿Qué hora es?

— Cuando dije que te odiaba, mucho… — la risa burbujea en sus labios mientras toma el reloj pulsera para ver la hora — ¿De qué te ríes? — consulto sin comprender.

— Me despiertas a las 3 de la madrugada para decirme algo que ya sé Katniss, por eso me rio — lo miro con enfado, vuelve a recostarse — anda, acuéstate mentirosa y duerme un poco, mañana será un día ocupado.

— ¡No me llames así y no duermo nada hasta que me escuches!

— Katniss de Mellark acuéstate en este instante — su intento de susurro-grito me hace reír, toma mi mano y me tira hacia él cubriéndonos a ambos con las mantas — Te amo Katniss.

— También te amo — beso sus labios suavemente acomodándome de nuevo en su pecho, oyendo el tranquilo palpitar — cielo.

* * *

 **Lo prometido en "Es lo que hacemos" es deuda xD. He aquí el capítulo estrella. Si no pueden ser todos felices che, a alguien le toca sufrir y en este capi es la pobre de Delly, pero ya pasara, palabrita de Anna.**

 **Disfrute mucho escribiendo este compilado de puntos de vistas distintos, así que espero lo hayan disfrutado lo suficiente como para dejar un review.**

* * *

 **MOMENTO SPAM**

 **Como dije antes subí nuevo capítulo en Es lo que hacemos.**

 **También estoy publicando una nueva historia sobre Madge y Gale llamada El lobo y el cordero.**

 **Por último, como saben participo de un foro de THG, los invito a pasarse, es súper duper divertido (?).**

 **TODA LA INFO DE ESTO EN MI PERFIL!**

* * *

 **Sin más me despido hasta la próxima!.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo para Coraline T.**

 **Disclaimer. La trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no gano ni un centavo haciendo esto. Historia que surge del intercambio navideño hecho en el foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡SI, NO ES UNA ILUSIÓN! NUEVO CAPITULO WIIIIII**

* * *

.Capítulo 13.

~PEETA POV~

La mañana siguiente a la llegada de todo el mundo desde el Doce, ella está a mi lado. Apenas entorna los ojos cuando me levanto para ir a ducharme y dejo un beso en sus labios. Luego cubre su rostro con las sábanas. Hago cosquillas en su esbelto cuerpo y ella chilla y se retuerce. Acabamos enredados entre las sábanas riendo y besándonos como si fuésemos dos adolescentes enamorados. Pero somos adultos y tenemos obligaciones. Nos duchamos juntos finalmente, dedicándonos más caricias de las que deberíamos. Agradezco que no se enfadara conmigo por mi comportamiento con Delly.

— Tenemos una hora antes de nuestras actividades… que dices si buscamos al pequeño Ethan y vamos con tu padre.

— Apuesto que ya están despiertos… ambos — rozo su nariz con la mía y termino de vestirme, sin evitar mirarle mientras hace lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo está Delly?

— ¿Eh? — Me sorprende su pregunta, mucho — bien, algo magullada pero bien.

— Prim… ella dijo que está con Darius — toso levemente por la sorpresa — y mi madre dice que estaba grave…

— Ella no dijo nada sobre él… de cualquier forma, le deje al momento, apenas hablé con ella.

— Me buscabas — baja la mirada, me apego a ella y beso sus labios.

— Fui un idiota.

— Eres mi idiota… cariño.

Buscamos a nuestro hijo y de ahí vamos al hospital. Estoy nervioso, las manos me tiemblan, quiero huir, como Katniss huyó, no podré soportar la decepción en los ojos de mi padre. Agradezco que Katniss tenga al niño en brazos porque los míos lucen como de mantequilla en este instante. Toco la puerta y la potente voz de mi padre nos permite pasar. Entro primero, debo decirle antes de mostrarle. Katniss asiente, Ethan abre y cierra su manito diciendo adiós.

— Peeta — sonríe, ha envejecido muchísimo— ¿Cómo estás hijo?

— Bien… papá debo contarte muchas cosas… — le cuento de Katniss, como nos pusimos de novios, que la embarace el día antes de casarme con Delly y como abandone a esta última por amor a mi familia — lo siento papá… no sabía qué hacer, lo siento.

— Sabes Peeta — musita tomando mis manos en las suyas ásperas y arrugadas — cuando era joven estuve enamorado de la hija de los boticarios — conocía la historia, me la contaba a veces cuando madre no estaba — esa mujer es la madre de Katniss ¿Sabes? Nunca tuve el valor de acercarme a ella y se casó con Everdeen… por eso desposé a tu madre y tuve tres maravillosos hijos…

— Papá…

— Cuando creí que iba a morir… cuando pensé que nadie nos rescataría… le hable a esa mujer, ella tomo mi mano y me dijo que nunca era tarde Peeta… estoy muy feliz de que estés con vida hijo mío, que hayas encontrado a tu amor verdadero… solo lamento que tuvieras que pasar por todo el matrimonio con Delly por tus ancianos padres.

— Lo haría de nuevo — le abrazo con fuerza y lloro con él, siempre he sido un sensible, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces mi padre me ha visto llorar— yo… lo hemos tenido… me refiero, Katniss, ella y yo tuvimos a nuestro hijo y le pusimos Ethan — voy a la puerta, dejo pasar a Katniss y al revoltoso que posa enseguida su mirada plateada en su abuelo.

— Ethan — murmura mi padre — Katniss…— ella alza la mirada, tímida, asustada quizás de lo que él pueda decirle.

— Señor… nosotros, yo realmente hubiera querido que todo fuera diferente— Ethan no deja de moverse así que le deja en el suelo — lamento el daño que hemos hecho — noto su mirada acuosa.

— Papi — chilla el pequeño caminando hacia mí, le alzo en brazos — oa — saluda educadamente moviendo su mano ante mi padre que le mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Es muy parecido a ti Peeta…

— Pero con sus ojos — beso la frente del niño que ríe — y su carácter — ruedo los ojos y Katniss frunce el ceño, mi padre también ríe — ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Se lo tiendo con cuidado, el pequeño se amolda perfectamente al cuerpo de mi padre y le habla en su idioma. Nos quedamos allí unos minutos más, pero debo irme pronto para mis labores en cocina así que dejo a mi padre en compañía de mis dos personas favoritas y me encargo de lo mío.

Hoy me toca servir la comida así que eso hago. Es tedioso y monótono, pero me permite tener conversación con algunos del Doce, que se muestran asombrados al verme con vida. Delly es la última.

— Te ves bien —musita cuando le sirvo su bandeja.

— Y tu — le sonrío, pero no imita mi mueca — ¿Cómo están tus padres? Lamento muchísimo lo de Luca, Delly…

— Intentamos sobrellevarlo… no fue rápido ni indoloro, lo vi agonizar por minutos Peeta — sirvo mi propia bandeja y le acompaño a desayunar.

— Lo entiendo — recuerdo a mis hermanos en las minas del Doce, como murieron, su agonía — Sé lo de Darius, me alegra por ti, querida — me mira con tristeza — ¿Qué?

— No… no creí que supieras, da igual, de cualquier forma parece que otra vez creí que era más de lo que en realidad era.

— Lo lamento…

— ¿Katniss?

— Es un soldado ahora — ingresa en ese momento, está buscándome, sonríe al verme, veo como busca una bandeja y se dirige a nuestra mesa.

— Delly — susurra al llegar a la mesa, la aludida se levanta de pronto, asustada — Lamento lo de tu hermano y — traga grueso antes de seguir — lamento lo que te hicimos pasar… no lo merecías — observo a Katniss y lo mucho que ha cambiado.

— Oh Katniss, yo jamás te guardaré rencor — Delly tiene esa tendencia a abrazar a la gente, noto la disconformidad de mi esposa, pero corresponde su abrazo — me alegra que Prim esté bien, yo… me hice amiga de ella.

— Me lo dijo, gracias por cuidar de mi madre, no sé cómo podré pagarte — la rubia niega enérgicamente, vuelve a sentarse y Katniss le imita — ¿Cómo lo están llevando, tus padres y tú?

La conversación se extiende un poco más. Katniss se va al rato y Delly debe hacer lo mismo, le tienen que asignar un trabajo. Moveré algunos hilos para que la acepten como maestra.

~PRIM POV~

Mamá no se despega de mi lado. Insiste en darme de comer y me obliga a beber vasos y más vasos de agua. Revisa mis articulaciones e incluso les ha increpado a los doctores que no me tienen bien observada. Deseo que se vaya, así Sey podrá escabullirse a mi cuarto un rato. Finalmente le sugieren de mala manera que debe descansar y unas enfermeras la escoltan a su habitación. Sé que Katniss no se pasará hasta la noche, su trabajo no se lo permite. Todo es perfecto.

Pasamos unas cuantas horas juntos hasta que un hombre se aparece. Dice ser el ex jefe de Vigilantes de los Juegos. Y el mayor líder rebelde luego de la mujer que dirige esté lugar. Le pide a Sey que se vaya y aunque no quiero que lo haga él asiente y se va. El hombre elogia mis aptitudes, mi belleza, mi valor. Me explica el fin de mi rescate y lo que deberé hacer para las cámaras. El hombre lo intenta ver como algo menor, algo lejano, diciendo que volveremos a hablar cuando me recupere pero estoy en shock.

Katniss vuelve en la noche y viene con Ethan así que mi extraño día mejora. Es genial tener a mi hermana conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos. Ambas hemos cambiado mucho en un año, pero la esencia es la misma. Se sienta en la camilla y me abraza, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y ella tararea una canción. El pequeño sigue los cantos de su madre y acaba dormido a nuestros pies. Le cuento a ella lo que el hombre, Plutarch, dijo. Ella dice que todo saldrá bien que yo podré con lo que me propongan, asiento débilmente y también acabo dormida por la melodía.

~DELLY POV~

La asignación de empleos termina siendo una maravilla. Enseñare matemática y gramática a los niños. Seguiré con mi trabajo de maestra. Me entregan un papel con mis obligaciones y empezare en una semana, cuando todo se estabilice. Agradezco la cantidad de carteles indicando donde queda cada zona. Siempre he sido una despistada y estar bajo tierra en un sitio tan monótono es desquiciante para alguien así.

Estaba decidida a ir directo a mi compartimiento, pero mis pies tenían otra idea. Acabo frente a la puerta de Darius, espiándole mientras habla con Katniss. Sé que no puedo odiar a la chica por separarme de Peeta, pero que tiene que hacer en el cuarto del pelirrojo.

— Trencita… extrañaba ver tu rostro por el distrito— suelta una de sus hermosas carcajadas — me alegra saber que estás sana y salva — veo por la pequeña ventana de la puerta como le toma la mano a la castaña.

— Tenía que venir a verte… tú salvaste el Doce Darius, trajiste a Hazelle y a los niños, a mi familia.

— No iba a dejarlos allí… Gale me castigaría desde el otro lado — ambos ríen, el recuerdo del amigo de Katniss muriendo en los Juegos me vuelve a la mente y con él, la muerte de mi Luca— aunque no puedo llevarme el crédito… Delly busco a tu madre y ella a los Hawthorne, yo solo volé por los aires.

— Son héroes…

— ¿Dónde está Mellark? Tiene que dar muchas explicaciones… y tú… ¿No podías decirle al buen Darius que dejarías el maldito distrito?

— Si, era una opción… Hey D, estoy embarazada del tipo que se casó con la chica que te gusta, facilítale a él y a mí la huida y quédate a la chica — el sarcasmo de la castaña le saca otra carcajada a Darius, que acaba agarrándose las costillas de dolor — no podía decírtelo, ni a ella… creo que me odia Darius y tiene razón…

— Delly no sabe odiar… al día siguiente de tu huida vino a mí para que le ayudé a dar por muerto a su maridito — bufa— sabes… ella está muy enamorada del rubio Katty… o lo estaba no sé.

— Prim me dijo — hace una pausa— que Delly estaba contigo ¿tú crees que ella está aún enamorada de Peeta?

Parece asustada, quiero entrar y negarlo todo, decirle que no amo al panadero, pero siento el estómago revuelto y acabo devolviendo el almuerzo sobre el piso del hospital. Me disculpo una y mil veces con las enfermeras, siento que la fuerza me abandona y termino desmayándome en brazos de una de ellas.

— No entiende no es posible — estoy calmada, lo juro— es biológicamente imposible lo que usted está diciendo señor.

— No hay error, es un examen de rutina señorita, las posibilidades de un falso positivo son remotas.

— ¡Repita el examen!

— Se ha repetido tres veces debido a su petición, lo que reafirma mi postulado anterior, no hay forma de que no sea verdad usted está embarazada.

— Largo — espeto, casi susurro — ¡Fuera! ¡Déjeme sola!

Para el distrito Doce estoy viuda, pero hace unas horas desayune con mi esposo. Para el Trece soy una mujer soltera, embarazada de cinco semanas, sin padre, bueno lo tiene, pero no está enterado. En realidad, todo eso es cierto y el padre de la criatura yace mal herido a unos cuantos cuartos del mío, conversando con quien me quito a mí marido. Ese hombre que decidió que yo podría seguir sin él. La pregunta es si puedo hacerlo.

Una semana más tarde estoy de nuevo en el ala hospitalaria. Una mujer me dedica cálidas sonrisas mientras esparce un gel helado en un aparato y lo introduce en mi cuerpo. Es sencillamente abrumador y no puedo evitar que mi visión se torne borrosa por las lágrimas cuando escucho los acelerados latidos del ser en mi interior. La doctora dice que todo luce bien, me da una lista de cosas que debo y no debo hacer y me deja ir, con un par de fotos que indican que no soy solo una persona, somos dos. Estoy flotando en la irrealidad, incapaz de concentrarme en mi camino, así que no me extraña cuando choco contra alguien que se queja por mi culpa.

— Lo siento mucho — unos ojos azules se posan en mí, oculto las imágenes en mi espalda — Peeta, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Le dieron el alta a mi padre, lo acompañaré a su compartimiento — me observa de arriba abajo — ¿todo está bien?

— Estas pálida querida — saludo al Sr. Mellark.

— Estoy bien — musito — me alegra que usted también, por favor cuídense.

Debo huir. No puedo hablarlo con nadie, a quien podría decirle que me he embarazado de alguien que no está dispuesto a creer en mi amor.

— ¡Delly!

— ¿Prim? — busco alrededor pero no logro ver a la chica.

— Aquí atrás en el cuarto 102 — entro en la habitación, me sorprende verla tan demacrada— Hola Delly — sonríe abiertamente y señala la silla a su lado — ¿Tienes algo más que hacer? Me vendría bien la compañía.

— Claro que si cariño ¿Cómo estás? Lamento no haber venido antes.

— No duele casi nada — agita su brazo — morflina, me la quitaran pronto, Katniss dice que me haré adicta sino — ríe un poco — ¿Les has visto? ¿Cómo te ha sentado?

— Mejor de lo que esperaba… en mi interior sentí que Peeta había muerto así que fue un shock, pero lo superé — _otras cosas me mantienen ocupada_ — Les he visto a ambos pero no a…

— Ethan — sonríe de oreja a oreja — es idéntico a Peeta pero con los ojos de Katniss, le pusieron así por mi padre — ríe de nuevo — lo siento, las drogas me ponen errática — frunce el ceño pero vuelve a reír — Catnip dijo que Darius estaba grave…

— No le he visto desde que llegamos…

— ¿Por qué?

— Darius cree que podría haber seguido con mi vida si él hubiera muerto en la explosión, porque lo hice cuando Peeta me dejó — estoy llorando, de nuevo frente a la hermana de Katniss, esta joven siempre termina siendo mi paño de lágrimas — yo, le dije que le quería sabes, que lo quería de verdad — pongo una mano en mi pecho, arde— más que a Peeta, más que al recuerdo que tenia del rubio, quiero a Darius — miro los ojos azules que me ven con pena — ahora estoy embarazada… de él y no sé cómo diablos voy a decirle algo como eso — arrojo los papeles sobre su regazo — Lo siento Prim otra vez estoy llorando junto a ti…

— No…no hay problema — observa las imágenes, me mira con sorpresa — seis semanas…

— No puedo decirle, no si cree que es un juego para mi…

— Quizás deberías esperar a que salga del hospital — me devuelve mis papeles — quien sabe, quizás está bajo los efectos de la morflina como yo — vuelve a reír — y no sabe… lo que… dice — se queda dormida acariciando mi mano.

* * *

 **Ok, si… merezco la horca lo sé, o un pelotón de fusilamiento. Hace más de dos meses que no publico nada sobre esta historia y ahora vengo y son menos de 3000 palabras. No sé qué me pasa, pero sufrí una horrible falta de inspiración con está historia y es extraño porque en realidad rodea a varias parejas que realmente me gustan.**

 **Como verán hubo un acercamiento entre Peeta, Katniss y el padre de Katniss. Hubo poco Sey/Prim porque preparé un fic de ellos dos que espero que se pasen a leer (ya está publicado!). Y también cayó la bomba sobre Delly y resta esperar la reacción del pelirrojo más viril del Doce/Trece.**

 **.**

 **º**

 **.**

 **.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.**

 **Por otra parte estamos haciendo un reto en el foro en el que estoy. Dejaré el enlace directo en mi perfil. Es genial para autores experimentados y para aquellos que aún no han publicado una historia aquí en ff.**

 **.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.**

 **.**

 **º**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco este capítulo. De ser así no olviden dejarme un review, me sirve para seguir escribiendo y para saber que les gustaría que pasará a continuación.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo para Coraline T.**

 **Disclaimer. La trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no gano ni un centavo haciendo esto. Historia que surge del intercambio navideño hecho en el foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Nos leemos hasta el final!**

* * *

.Capítulo 14.

— Delly… ¡Delly! — la aludida voltea ante la insistencia, por inercia poniendo una mano sobre su vientre, observa al hombre que corre hacia ella.

— Darius… — musita con una mueca, cuanto ha pasado desde que lo vio aquella última vez, un mes quizás.

— No volviste… — acota cuando es capaz de respirar con normalidad, ya no hay vendas ni yesos — bonita no volviste… — le observa con tristeza — te he buscado por todas partes sabes…

— Fuiste muy claro Darius — vuelve a caminar, el desayuno otra vez se revuelve en su estomago— creo que también yo.

— Delly — acota el pelirrojo, con un tono firme que jamás había usado con ella, se detiene de nuevo sin voltearse, mordiendo con firmeza su labio inferior, odia ser tan débil.

— Sé breve, debo dar clases.

—Cásate conmigo Cartwright — el corazón de la rubia seguramente se salteo un latido ante aquella insólita declaración, volteo tan rápido que todo el pasillo le dio vueltas, pero ahí estaba Darius, arrodillado, enseñando un delicado anillo dorado.

— ¿Qué? —alcanza a susurrar, se apoya en una pared, no cree soportar el cúmulo de emociones que pasan por su cuerpo.

— Técnicamente no soy un agente, no mas y aunque me enlistaré para pelear en la rebelión… antes necesito… — hace una pausa, no ha dejado la incómoda pose — deseo que seas mi esposa.

— Darius — se acerca a él y le jala para que se ponga en pie — Darius… yo—sus miradas conectan, él nota la palidez de su chica, la toma por los hombros ejerciendo una suave presión que le reconforta — Darius, estoy embarazada…

La respiración del agente se corta de pronto. Deja de ejercer presión en los hombros de Delly y sus brazos caen inertes al costado de su cuerpo. Le mira con impaciencia, la chica baja la mirada, abochornada. Luego siente un abrazo y como gira en contacto con el cuerpo que se amolda perfectamente a ella. Se separan unos centímetros y él vuelve a hacer la pregunta. Ella asiente sonriendo, las lagrimas agolpándose en los bellos ojos azules. Darius coloca el anillo y vuelve a estrecharla en sus brazos besándola con ternura y a la vez con anhelo. Ella se siente flotar, maravillada con el giro que su vida ha dado.

…

~PEETA POV~

Han pasado tres meses ya desde que sacaron a Primrose de la Arena y cada vez veo menos a Katniss. Si no está entrenando, está con su hermana o con su madre. Sus horas de ocio, las comidas, cualquier momento que tiene libre lo gasta en ellas. Al menos no ha olvidado a Ethan cuando puede lo lleva con ella para que vea a su familia, pero apenas me ha dirigido la palabra y he perdido la cuenta de las noches que no ha vuelto al compartimiento.

Intento que no me afecte. Paso el tiempo con mi padre, al que le han asignado tareas en cocina gracias a mi pedido. Hablo más con la gente del Doce, incluso con Delly y su nuevo esposo. Estoy feliz por ellos y por lo bien que le sienta a mi amiga un matrimonio feliz y la dulce espera. Pero al final del día, lo único que hago es extrañar a mi chica, no puedo evitarlo. Salgo del comedor con ello en la cabeza, en quince minutos empieza la hora de ocio, debo buscar a mi bodoque.

— Peeta — reconozco la voz de inmediato — ¿Cómo estás?

— Primrose — musito sorprendido— Bien, ¿te han dado el alta ya? — sonríe, también yo.

— Si, aun estoy magullada pero no podían tenerme tumbada por siempre.

— Supongo que ahora empieza el espectáculo — acoto acobardado, oí decir que en cuanto la rubia pudiera ponerse en pie, la verdadera acción comenzaría.

— Es hora de ser lo que todos esperan de mi, si — busca mi brazo y se aferra a él — ¿Como llevas la vida de casado?

— Bien… supongo — musito sin más, empiezo a caminar — ¿Buscamos a rizos? — sonríe abiertamente, una mueca que le queda bien, me recuerda a cuando de pequeña se paraba frente al escaparate de la panadería a ver mis galletas glaseadas.

— ¡Por favor! — Caminamos a su ritmo, en silencio — Peeta… — le miro — lamento que Katniss se haya quedado en mi cuarto…

— No es tu culpa Primrose…

— Lo es, la retenía lo más posible, la extrañé demasiado… para cuando notábamos la hora ya era muy tarde y solo interrumpiría tu sueño…

— No es tu culpa — repito apretando ligeramente los puños — en todo caso es culpa de Katniss y ambos sabemos que ella no hará nada por cambiar eso — sonrío para ella pero soy tan malo mintiendo que ella no evita la mueca de pena.

— Señor Mellark — la niñera sonríe al verme entrar— Sinsajo — musita emocionada, puedo ver a mi acompañante sonrojarse cuando la mujer se acerca a estrechar su mano.

— Hola Margo, buenas noches.

— ¡Papi! — Chilla el pequeño al escucharme — ¡Papi! ¡Papi! — sonrío al verle caminar con sus rechonchas piernitas, sus rizos rebotando en cada paso, me pongo de cuclillas para abrazarlo.

— Hey pequeño, ¿Cómo has estado hoy?

— Bien — chilla contento, repara en la rubia — Prin Prin Prin — tira sus bracitos hacia ella, pero la aludida niega apenada.

— Tía Prim no puede cargarte cielo, está algo enferma — hace puchero — pero puedes jugar con ella allí— lo dejo bajar, Prim se sienta en una mecedora y él va con ella y juega con sus rodillas, vuelvo con la cuidadora — ¿Cómo ha estado hoy?

— Bastante bien, aunque extraño la presencia de su madre y lloro un rato por ella durante la siesta.

— ¿No vino? — Respiro profundamente — ¿Katniss no vino luego del mediodía? — Insisto, la mujer niega — Gracias Margo, hasta mañana.

— ¿Qué ocurre Peeta? — caminamos por los pasillos de vuelta al área de compartimientos, Prim le hace muecas a Ethan que no se está quieto en mis brazos.

— Nada — musito, lo cierto es que no puedo ocultar la mueca de desagrado— ¿Tienes un compartimiento?

— No uno para mí — masculla con cierta pena —me han dejado con mi madre — no puedo evitar la carcajada, se ruboriza — Oh Peeta ya soy mayor, tu también con esas.

— Lo siento… ¿También? ¿Le comentaste de esto a tu hermana?

— Si — Prim parece un pollito mojado, cabizbaja, sonrojada y se ha detenido por completo.

— Para Katt siempre serás una niña pequeña, dudo que quiera a Seymour a tu lado, mucho menos a solas en un compartimiento — acuno al pequeño en mis brazos que se arrulla a si mismo cantando su propia versión de la canción del valle.

— Lo sé — suspira largamente y vuelve a seguirme el paso — como sea, me toca el compartimiento de mi madre.

Caminamos hasta allí, saludo a la madre de las Everdeen y me desvío a nuestro compartimiento. Katniss no está allí, dejo al pequeño en su cuna y tomo una ducha. Al salir de la ducha encuentro a Katniss. Se sobresalta al verme.

— ¿Esperabas que otra persona saliera de allí?

— Estás enfadado…— susurra, evita mirarme.

— Margo me dijo que no fuiste a verlo hoy — también hablo en voz baja, Katniss está al lado de la cuna de nuestro hijo, acaricia sus rizos — de nuevo… — es la sexta vez en dos semanas.

— No tuve tiempo… lo siento.

— Discúlpate con él… no conmigo.

— ¿Dónde vas? — musita al verme tomar mi chaqueta gris.

— A donde sea hasta que te duermas y pueda volver — mascullo — no puedo seguir hablando contigo… creo que he perdido la práctica.

No acota nada. Salgo del cuarto sin mirarle. Camino sin un rumbo definido pero acabo en el mismo sitio de siempre. El lugar donde nos refugiábamos antes de Ethan, donde le pedí ser mi esposa. El pequeño cuarto al que escapaba cuando mostraban las imágenes de Luca y cuando él murió las imágenes de Delly y sus padres destrozados. Sé que me ella me encontraría fácil si me buscara, pero no estoy seguro de que fuera a hacerlo.

— Sabía que estarías aquí — alzo la vista, tiene el cabello empapado — Peeta…

— No tengo nada que reprocharte lo sé — apoyo mi cabeza en la pared viendo al techo — supongo que no me acostumbro a que ya no seamos solo los tres…

— No lo volveré a hacer — musita, su voz se entrecorta — Peeta…

— No prometas eso, ambos sabemos que no puedes cumplir Katniss — me pongo en pie,sacudiendo el polvo de mis piernas— no vuelvas a faltarle a Ethan… al menos has eso ¿Si?

— Yo… yo no faltaré a esa promesa Peeta — está frente a mi — he… he renunciado — nuestras miradas se cruzan.

— ¿Has renunciado a la milicia? — soy escéptico, toma mis manos, la electricidad de su tacto recorre mis brazos hasta asentarse en mi pecho — ¿Por qué?

— Me desmaye la semana pasada…

— ¿Qué?

— Me hicieron estudios, ya sabes, de rutina — muerde su labio inferior, está temblando noto que sus ojos se ponen acuosos.

— ¿Qué tienes Katniss? — siento mi pulso acelerándose, cualquier enojo por ella se ha esfumado, también estoy temblando, no puede ser grave — Katniss ¿Qué tienes? — insisto elevando la voz.

— Algo de anemia, no he soportado los desayunos las últimas dos semanas, creía que era por el sobre esfuerzo físico pero — hace otra pausa, siento mis palmas sudadas, aprieto mas el agarre para que siga hablando — Estoy embarazada Peeta… — toso varias veces.

— Perdona… ¿Qué? — musito cuando soy capaz de hablar nuevamente.

— Dejé de ser soldado porque estoy esperando un hermanito o hermanita para Ethan… cariño seremos padres — suelto una risa nerviosa, sé que ella lo está también, nerviosa, solo así sus muros se caen y me llama por algún mote.

— Padres… de nuevo — la tomo en mis brazos y la hago girar, se aferra a mi cuello y sonríe asintiendo.

— Lo siento Peeta — borro las lágrimas que nacen en la mirada gris, las quito con mis labios mientras acaricio su espalda — no dejaré a Ethan de nuevo… tampoco a ti, pero por favor…

— Calla ya — le atraigo lo más posible y nos fundimos en un beso hambriento, anhelado por demasiado tiempo.

Acabamos sentados en el suelo, besándonos y acariciándonos. Estamos así un buen rato hasta que me percato de algo importante.

— ¿Dejaste solo a nuestro hijo?

— ¡Peeta! — Chilla mi amada golpeando suavemente mi pecho con sus pequeñas manos, acaricio sus caderas— No seré la mejor madre, pero no dejaría a mi bebé solo… busqué a Prim… y a su maldito novio… no pueden hacer nada en presencia de un pequeño.

— Cierto — se oculta en mi cuello— ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

— No… sabes que nunca volveré a ser… regular — musita algo cohibida — noté algunos cambios pero ciertamente no creí que fuera algo así…

— ¿Cuándo? — no recuerdo haber tenido descuidos.

— La noche… bueno, la madrugada en que… — traga grueso y se muerde el labio inferior.

— Cuando rescataron a los del Doce… — termino de decir, se sienta en mis piernas y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

— ¿Crees que estemos listos? Todos podríamos morir antes de que esta criatura nazca Peeta… — pongo mi mano en su vientre, por debajo de su blusa — Peeta…

— Siempre tan optimista preciosa — beso su nariz, ella frunce el ceño pero lo relaja cuando acaricio suavemente su abdomen — todo estará bien Katniss… hemos pasado peores.

Acaba pudiendo el deseo. Volvemos a besarnos y en algún punto he acabado quitándole la blusa. Ella tiene las mejillas encendidas, los labios ligeramente hinchados y entreabiertos, pujando por tomar algo del aire que yo me esfuerzo en robar con besos. No se ha quedado atrás, mi chaqueta y mi camisa vuelan al otro lado del pequeño cuarto. Hacemos el amor, una, dos veces. Vuelvo a sentirla mía, como la primera vez, como cada vez, solo los dos en nuestra pequeña burbuja donde el gris es el mejor color.

…

~PRIMROSE POV~

— Es la cosa más bonita del planeta ¿No crees?

— Seguro — exclama con firmeza acariciando mi cabello.

— Sey estoy hablando de mi sobrino — noto su mirada en mí, siento mis mejillas calentándose.

— Pues yo no — muerdo mi labio inferior volteando a verle, sonríe y termina echándose sobre la cama — hablaba… ya sabes, de mi novia…

— Katniss te matará si te ve así— _completamente sexy tendido sobre su cama._

— Le tienes demasiado miedo a tu hermanita… Le faltan centímetros ¿Sabes? — alza una ceja, está burlándose de mi hermana mayor, si él supiera lo que ella puede hacerle.

— A ti te falta cerebro Sey, pero aun así te quiero, no es miedo… es conocimiento.

— ¿Sabe que eres mía ahora? — Le observo con el ceño fruncido, sonríe de medio lado — Vale… que eres mi novia.

— Lo sabe, y está muy feliz de que no haya conseguido un compartimiento para mi sola — arropo bien al pequeño y me acuesto a su lado, aun me molestan las costillas, pero a pesar de ello estoy en excelente forma.

— Apuesto a que si — besa mi nariz a la vez que acaricia desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios, rozándolos apenas con su pulgar, está un tiempo sin hablar, me abraza fuerte apoyando su mentón en mi coronilla — No será fácil Rose…

— Plutarch ya me dijo cual será mi papel Sey… la semana entrante iré al Ocho… las cosas allí están mal, esperan que pueda reunir a los rebeldes con los que siguen del lado de Snow…

— Lo sé, no me dejarán ir… Tengo una misión con Finnick en el Cuatro.

— ¿Cómo? — me levanto apresurada cubriéndome la boca, he hablado muy alto, ambos observamos la cuna, Ethan no se inmuta — El Cuatro está plagado de agentes…

— Esa es la cuestión cariño — se sienta también y me atrae hacia él, me siento en sus piernas — es mi pueblo, de Annie, Finn y mío, nos toca salvarlos…

Le beso con rudeza. No es propio de mí, no lo hice nunca con Rory en nuestros encuentros fugaces en los bosques del Doce. Allí era él quien se ponía rudo, yo acababa alejándome, con la respiración escaseando y el corazón acelerado. Con Sey no es diferente, me arden los pulmones por la falta de aire y el corazón me late desbocado en el pecho pero no puedo alejarme. Es como un imán me atrae con una fuerza invisible.

Me estremezco en sus brazos cuando sus cálidas manos se cuelan bajo mi blusa para acariciar mi espalda. Susurro su nombre a modo de advertencia, pero muerde mi labio inferior y olvido porque debo advertirle, me dejo besar y acariciar a su antojo.

— Espero que Ethan no se haya despertado — musita Katniss abriendo la puerta de golpe, no me da tiempo a nada — Primrose Everdeen — masculla entre diente, lo más bajo que su enojo le permite, entra al habitáculo, detrás de ella entra el rubio.

— Katniss — alcanzo a susurrar golpeando los brazos de Sey que no deja de mirar a mi hermana con miedo y no me ha quitado las manos de encima.

— Largo — veo a Peeta contener la sonrisa estando aun detrás de Catnip, nos mira a ambos — fuera he dicho — se hacen a un lado dejando la puerta libre.

— Vamos Katniss… no seas así… — acota Peeta intentando contener la carcajada.

— Silencio Peeta, Ethan duerme — me bajo de encima de Seymour, acomodo mi ropa lo mejor que puedo y sin hacer contacto con la mirada plateada, salgo del compartimiento.

— Katniss — acota mi acompañante cuando ambos estamos en el pasillo, mi hermana nos ha seguido fuera y ha cerrado la puerta de su compartimiento— te prometo que…

— Fuiste advertido pescador — le apunta con un dedo, está furiosa — vuelve a tu compartimiento, ahora — me doy media vuelta para seguir a Sey — tu no Prim…

— Catnip… — los ojos verdes se posan en mí, me dedica una sonrisa apenada y se va — Katniss…

— Estoy embarazada Prim — volteo a verle, abro y cierro varias veces la boca tratando de encontrar algo que decir — No podré cuidarte… otra vez te he fallado patito…

— Katniss, ya soy mayor — le abrazo con fuerza, soy uno o dos centímetros mas alta —puedo cuidarme sola.

— No entiendes, estarás sola en esta patito, no podré acompañarte, ya no soy soldado — toma aire— debes prometerme que te centraras… si todo sale bien tu y ese pez fuera del agua podrán ser todo lo feliz que mi cordura soporte… pero hasta entonces solo piensa en ti, en mantenerte a salvo ¿Soy clara?

— Si — asiento varias veces aferrándome a ella, y es como si tuviera doce de nuevo y volviera a sufrir la primera cosecha, nadie podría defenderme, nadie sería voluntaria para salvarme — Liberaremos a Panem… mis…mis sobrinos jamás verán los Juegos Katniss — tomo su mano con fuerza, la llevo a mis labios y beso sus nudillos — ellos nunca sufrirán una Cosecha hermana, lo prometo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le veo derramar lágrimas, nos abrazamos una última vez y me deja ir con la promesa de que iré con mamá y no seguiré a Seymour. Hasta ese instante, dudaba sobre porque fui elegida para representar la revolución, para ser el Sinsajo, símbolo de que al Capitolio algunas cosas se le escapan. Es por ellos, el pequeño niño que lleva el nombre de mi padre y este nuevo niño o niña por nacer, mi futuro con ellos, con mi madre y mi hermana, con Sey. Ellos son mi motor, por ellos haré lo necesario para erradicar los Juegos, acabar con Snow y su tiranía y si tenemos suerte, vivir juntos en armonía.

* * *

 **Oh, sí, no han pasado otros dos meses antes de que actualizara, ¿sorprendidas? Jaja**

 **Este capítulo se centra en dos cosas… bebés y ganas de cariñitos (?). ¿Qué les pareció la propuesta exprés de Darius? ¿Y la confesión de Katniss? ¿Se lo esperaban?**

 **Le queda poco y nada a este fic. La revolución será muy por arriba porque no es el fin de este regalo que va para el año… me odio y lo siento Coraline!**

 **Ya, no me entretengo más. Dejen sus reviews, sugieran escenarios, hagan sus apuestas, lo que sea, siempre los leo!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo para Coraline T.**

 **Disclaimer. La trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no gano ni un centavo haciendo esto. Historia que surge del intercambio navideño hecho en el foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Nos leemos hasta el final!**

* * *

.Capítulo 15.

~DELLY POV~

Nunca me consideré una persona celosa. Por el contrario, siempre me gusto compartir y hacer feliz a la gente con un poco de lo que era mío. Sin embargo, si rodea a Katniss, literalmente mi humor da un giro. Ahí está en la fila del desayuno cuando estoy entrando al comedor. Conversa animadamente y muy cerca de una persona. No cualquier persona, MI persona favorita.

Quizás sean las hormonas del embarazo, la mujer que hace los controles al bebé dijo que mis emociones iban a ser un ida y vuelta pero no creo que sea por mi pequeño niño. Es ella, ya me quito a una persona especial para mí, porque sigue buscando lo que tiene relación conmigo. Me acerco despacio buscando que no se percaten de mí, intentando oír de qué hablan.

— Lo haré trencitas lo prometo… — el pelirrojo le sonríe de medio lado y me angustia.

— Darius es importante — Katniss no solo hace contacto visual con la mirada ambarina de Darius, toma su mano — yo ya no puedo…

— Cuidaré de Prim con mi vida Katniss, tu encárgate de traer una mini tú al mundo…

— Esperemos que no sea como yo — le veo poner una mano sobre su vientre, Darius sonríe, yo me quedo pasmada porque es mucha información.

— ¿Qué pasará con Primrose? — Pregunto a unos pasos de distancia, me observan como si no esperaran verme — ¿Estás embarazada Katniss?

— No es asunto tuyo Cartwright — me mira con indiferencia, como si yo no valiese nada.

— Hablas con mi esposo Katniss, creo que es mi asunto.

— Delly — reproche, Darius me mira con reproche — no es el momento cariño —toma mi mano y me incluye a la fila — ven, desayunemos juntos.

— Hey feliz pareja ¿Cómo están? — Peeta nos sonríe al otro lado del mostrador, sirve tres tazones de insulsa avena, un trozo de pan para Darius y dos para Katniss y para mí — ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Katt?

— Bien — sigo descubriendo reacciones en Katniss que confirman que no es un robot, le sonríe al rubio y acaricia su mano cuando este le tiende la bandeja — prometo que se quedará en mi estómago.

— Vamos tortolos la fila sigue — Darius empuja levemente a Katniss que le mira con frustración pero luego sonríe, supongo que nunca estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para notar que tiene una bonita sonrisa.

— Doble ración… no sé si podré acabarla — hago una mueca de asco a medida que avanzamos a nuestra mesa.

— Dos personas dos raciones — me estremezco al sentir su mano sobre mi vientre, está abultándose, me reconforta.

— ¿Qué quería Katniss? — pregunto al pasar cuando he acabado mi té y el pan, empiezo a atacar la avena.

— Primrose parte mañana al Ocho para intentar que la gente que apoya al Capitolio se una a los rebeldes — me quedo pasmada, observo a Katniss sonreírle a su hijo, conversar con su hermana— me pidió que cuidara de ella.

— ¿Katniss dejará que Prim vaya a la guerra?

— Katniss no puede decidir por su hermana bonita…

— ¡Ella es soldado! — hablo demasiado alto, algunas personas voltean a verme, por suerte la mesa de las Everdeen y Mellark está lejos de la nuestra.

— Ya no más… — me pongo en pie, Darius intenta tomar mi mano para detenerme — ¿Qué haces Dell? ¿Delly?

— Siempre debes estar a cubierto Prim…

— ¿Cómo puedes dejar que tu pequeña hermana pelee? — Le chillo apoyando con fuerza mis manos en su mesa— ¿Acaso escaparte aquí te quemo las neuronas?

— ¿Delly? — Prim me observa con sorpresa — ¿Qué te pasa?

— No puedes ir a pelear Prim… te matarán — señalo a Katniss que me mira con una mezcla de sorpresa y frustración — ¿Cómo puedes permitir esto? — chillo exasperada, perdí a mi hermano por algo que no estaba en mi poder y esta mujer dejará ir a su hermana a consciencia, no puedo entenderlo.

— Delly cálmate — creo que estoy enrojeciendo de rabia, la rubia menor se pone en pie y está a mi lado.

— Tu solo piensas en ti ¿Verdad? — Le veo ponerse de pie — ¿Vas a pegarme?

— Tu no entiendes nada Cartwright… Salvaron a Prim de los Juegos porque le vieron potencial para acabar con el Capitolio, lo único que yo podía hacer era cuidarla en batalla… y ahora no puedo hacerlo.

— Katniss déjalo…

— Entiendo, perdiste a tu hermano y me culpas porque aún tengo a la mía… pero no te atrevas a decir que solo pienso en mi misma porque no fue así nunca… no quería dejar el Doce por mi familia, por la de Peeta y por ti… pero si me quedaba…

— Catnip…

— ¿Cuánto crees que pasaría antes de que ahorcaran a Peeta por adulterio? ¿Has visto a Ethan? Es su calco… lo habrían matado, quizás a los tres… y ahora crees que quiero ver a mi hermana en medio de una pelea en la que no creo…

—… — no puedo contestar nada, me limito a verle casi susurrándome esas palabras cargadas de veneno, haciéndome sentir inferior.

— No iré con ella porque hay alguien más en camino además de tu hijo Delly… pero no espero que entiendas lo que es sacrificio, al fin y al cabo eres hija de comerciantes…

Creo que es la tercera vez que mantengo una conversación real con Katniss. Esta vez ni siquiera ha sido una conversación, ella ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, ha tomado su bandeja y se ha ido, dejándome junto a Prim, viéndome como una tonta.

— Lo siento…

— Debí decírtelo — me mira apenada y sonríe invitándome a sentarme — gracias por preocuparte Delly pero no conoces a Katniss… ella nunca me dejaría de poder evitarlo… además quiero hacerlo.

— Podrían matarte…

— Podría haber muerto en los Juegos… podría haber sido cosechada a los doce en mi primera cosecha, cuando no tenía posibilidad de ganar… muchas cosas podrían haberme matado de niña — recuerdo los rumores de cuando murió su padre, la depresión de la Señora Everdeen, la necesidad de Katniss de salir a cazar, como casi murieron de hambre — ahora puedo pelear para que mis sobrinos no pasen por eso… para que tu hijo no tenga que pensar en ir a unos Juegos sangrientos…

— Tienes razón lo siento, debería disculparme…

— Yo que tú me mantendría alejado de la chica Everdeen — recién noto al señor Mellark, que alimenta al pequeño Ethan — no es buena compañía cuando está enojada ¿Verdad Ethan?

— Mami Grrrrr — chilla el pequeño y todos ríen, lo admito sonrío.

Pasa un mes antes de que Primrose vuelva al Trece. Estuvo en el Ocho, el Nueve y el Diez y logró con altas expectativas lo que le propusieron los altos cargos de este lugar. Su discurso era sencillo pero eficaz. Ella fue cosechada en su último año pero luego de pasar los Juegos se preguntaba cómo podría ver a sus sobrinos crecer, esperando que el día de que fueran cosechados llegara. Rebelión, unión, y paz, es el lema del Sinsajo que tiene a todo el mundo trabajando. Me alegra saber que ha vuelto sana y salva, pero más me alegra ver al hombre pelirrojo que corre hasta mí y me abraza haciéndome girar.

Me sonrojo al verlo arrodillarse ante mí ante toda la gente, aunque nadie nos preste mucha atención. Pega su cabeza a mi vientre y le habla al pequeño o pequeña en mi interior. Acaricio su melena rojiza mordiéndome el labio.

— Bonita — me aferro a su figura en cuanto se pone en pie— estás hermosa.

— No me has visto siquiera — musito ocultándome en su cuello— te extrañe…

— Siempre estarás hermosa Delly… mírame — fundo mi mirada en la suya y siento mis mejillas arder — aunque ahora estés más… — acaricia mi barriga en crecimiento.

— Darius — chillo haciendo pucheros — eres un malvado…

— ¿Ya has hecho la…? — Se rasca apenas la barba intentando recordar algo — ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Ecografía — respondo animada — será en tres días…

— Estaré contigo bonita — vuelve a besarme y como una adolescente de hormonas alborotadas, simplemente deseo que lleguemos al compartimiento para poder estar a solas.

~PRIMROSE POV~

Volver al Trece me llena de nervios. Al bajar del aerodeslizador me encuentro con Katniss y su pequeño vientre en crecimiento, también está mamá, sus miedos y su preocupación por mí. Pero él no está y no ha escrito, no ha llamado, desde hace más de tres semanas que no sé de él. El comandante que dirige la unidad que debe cuidarme, Boggs, dijo que la misión del Cuatro había sido un éxito, pero que fue peligrosa y había muchos heridos rebeldes. Pregunte por Sey, pero ya fuese por mi historia con el chico o porque realmente no lo sabía desvió el tema y no me permitió volver a hablar de ello en todo el viaje.

— Katniss te amo ¿Si? — Chillo exasperada cuando me abraza por tercera vez en cinco metros — a ti, a mamá y al bombón que tienes por hijo — le llevo en mis brazos, juega con mi trenza y canta una canción — pero tienes que decirme sobre Sey…

— Tu novio está bien — acota secamente — solo tiene una bala en el tórax.

— ¿Qué? — chillo conmocionada.

— Katniss — mamá sonríe, como puede sonreír — no seas así hija…

— Vamos le has visto la cara — me alegra saber que mi hermana ha cambiado, pero su sentido del humor es demasiado extraño— una bala le rozo el muslo y ha estado quejándose una semana… está en su compartimiento personal en el ala hospitalaria…

— Eres una mala hermana — acoto entregándole a su hijo.

— Soy la mejor y lo sabes — chilla e Ethan ríe aunque no entienda de que hablamos, me he alejado corriendo.

— Sey — exclamo abriendo la puerta de pronto, dos pares de ojos verdes me miran con asombro — oh… lo siento, Annie, buenas tardes.

— Bienvenida de nuevo… — la chica está algo desorientada, sonríe varias veces y luego se va.

— Hey preciosa… ¿Me extrañaste? — Sigo de pie en el umbral de su puerta, tiene la pierna en alto y un buen rasguño en la frente — ¿Vas a quedarte ahí?

— No puedo creer que dejaras de comunicarte… — estoy enfadada, muy enojada.

— Las comunicaciones eran un desastre, pase la mitad del tiempo en el mar, preciosa…

— No me llames preciosa — mascullo cerrando la puerta y adentrándome en la habitación.

— ¿Estás molesta conmigo? — Se hace el confundido— ¿Enfadado con el gran Seymour Odair, El libertador del Cuatro, el más bello de los rebeldes y lo mejor de todo… el novio del Sinsajo?

— Oh cállate solo eres un parlanchín — me quito los zapatos y me meto bajo las sábanas acurrucándome a su lado.

— Te extrañe Rose — su voz es una octava más baja, roza su nariz con la mía y no deja de mirarme con esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

— También yo, oh poderoso libertador del Cuatro.

Me apego más a él poniendo mi mano sobre su nuca. Le beso dulcemente y siento el corazón latirme con fuerza. Corresponde a mis besos y tira de mí hasta que estoy sobre él. Procuro tener cuidado de no tocar su pierna herida pero no puedo dejar de besarle. Siento sus manos en mis caderas, subiendo por mi espalda para apretarme contra su musculoso cuerpo. Ahogo un suspiro en sus labios incapaz de concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea él hasta que no puedo respirar. Intento recuperar el aire y noto algo extraño, un pitido constante. Me sobresalto y él se queja, por mi huida y por el dolor que le infringen mis movimientos al intentar desocupar su cama. Es tarde, una enfermera nos observa con el ceño fruncido y me invita no muy amistosamente a retirarme de la habitación.

Cuando Sey está completamente recuperado es momento de volver al lío. Está vez toca el Dos y tengo miedo. Solo ese distrito y el Uno nos separan del Capitolio, del final, y me da pánico no llevar a cabo mis deberes como sinsajo de la mejor forma. No debería estar asustada, mi maravilloso, muy talentoso y para nada modesto novio me acompaña esta vez. También está Darius que me cuida como si fuese una niña pequeña y Rory que se ha unido a los soldados de Trece. Es gracioso que esté aquí y que se parezca tanto a Gale. Se ha tomado bien el hecho de que este con otro muchacho, es cierto que nosotros dos no hubiésemos durado nada, éramos demasiado amigos.

~KATNISS POV~

Ver a mi hermanita partir de nuevo es doloroso. Tener que estar en el mismo lugar con Delly Cartwright es aún peor. No he vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde que intento decirme que no hacia suficiente para cuidar a mi hermana. Incluso me he alejado de Peeta cuando él se disponía a mantener largas conversaciones con la rubia. No le odio, pero si me enfada que se crea superior a mí por sus buenos deseos. La gente no vive de buenos deseos.

— Tierra llamando a Katniss Everdeen — un beso en mi cuello es todo lo que necesito para dejar de pensar en la hija de los zapateros.

— Lo siento — acoto acariciando su rubia barba, vuelve a besarme, esta vez mi mentón — ¿Me hablabas?

— Te decía que eres hermosa — es involuntario, unas palabras bonitas de sus labios y mis mejillas se encienden como farolas — y que tienes un bonito vientre — me hace cosquillas allí y quiero golpearle pero la risa me gana — Prim estará bien así que relaja el ceño Katniss… — acaricia mi frente y sonrío.

— Falta poco —musito esperanzada — llegaremos tarde al doctor…

— Cierto…

La primera vez que me hice una ecografía tenía veintidós años y un amor prohibido. Tenía cinco meses de embarazo en aquel momento y hoy también. Sin embargo esa Katniss y esta tienen poco en común y me alegra mucho. Peeta está a mi lado está vez y esto es algo nuevo para él porque nunca había visto al bebé moverse en mi interior. Desvío la vista desde la pantalla en blanco y negro hasta su perfecto rostro. Sus hermosos ojos azules están llenos de lágrimas y su mano aprieta la mía con delicadeza. Exclama con sorpresa al oír el acelerado ritmo cardiaco de nuestro próximo hijo y cuando la mujer que hace el estudio pregunta si queremos saber el sexo del bebé, asiente tan rápido que creo que se ha hecho daño en el cuello.

Ahora si está llorando, no lo culpo porque también yo estoy llorando y odio hacerlo. Una niña que nacerá en cuatro meses. Una pequeña que como mi niño, espero no deba atravesar las cosechas, la vida dura de los distritos, la incertidumbre de vivir en la pobreza. Nos entrega dos copias de la ecografía y me pide que lleve una vida tranquila. Salimos del hospital flotando solo para terminar en el compartimiento de mi madre que es quien cuidaba a Ethan.

— Mami — me es increíble verle tan grande, camina hasta mí y se abraza a mi pierna — oa papi.

— Hola pequeño — le revuelve los rizos y le besa las mejillas — debo ir a la cocina, reposo Señora Mellark — me señala acusadoramente antes de besarme— cuida a mami ricitos.

— Chii — chilla con ánimos el pequeño rubio saltando para un lado y para el otro.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunta mi madre ordenando sus pocas pertenencias.

— Tan bien como puedes estar tu sabiendo que Prim está en el segundo lugar más terrible del país — acaricio mi vientre y veo a Ethan jugando solo, aun no le hemos dicho que tendrá una hermana.

— Debemos pensar que es lo mejor — acota en voz baja, también mira a mi hijo — que es para ellos.

Me obligo a pensar en ello cuando dos semanas más tarde mi hermana vuela por los aires en un atentado contra los agentes de la paz. Ocurre durante el almuerzo, casi me ahogo al ver el automóvil en el que los rebeldes avanzaban explotar de pronto con lo que parece ser una mina terrestre. Ahogo un chillido y cubro a Ethan diciéndole palabras dulces. Oigo a mi madre chillar y un tumulto de gente se acerca a la que creo que es la mesa de los Cartwright. Me levanto y tomo a mi bebé en brazos. Camino hasta el grupo de personas y poniendo la voz más grave que logro despejo el paso.

Me encuentro con Delly desmayada en el suelo. Todos están en shock, nadie hace nada. Solo hablan como inútiles. Suelto a Ethan que se queda muy quieto con mi orden. Tomo un vaso de agua y lo echo sobre el pálido rostro de la rubia. Se sienta de inmediato tosiendo, pero de pronto voltea a verme con los ojos llorosos y antes de que logre evitarlo tengo a Delly colgada de mi cuello llorando amargamente. Muerdo la cara interna de mi mejilla intentando no perder los estribos y alejarla, o ponerme a llorar con ella.

— Delly arriba — musito— por favor ya suéltame y ponte en pie estamos dando un espectáculo.

— Katniss — oigo su voz entre la gente — ¡Señores no hay nada que ver!

— Peeta — chillo con la voz estrangulada.

— Salió del auto cariño — siento como el aire vuelve a entrar en mis pulmones me aferro a su cuerpo cálido y dejo que me sostenga— Sey la saco junto a Darius… los tres están bien.

Escucho a la madre de Delly darle ánimos a su hija. Estoy por desmayarme también pero siento sus labios en los míos y vuelvo a sentirme bien. Estoy temblando aun cuando volvemos a nuestra mesa. La gran pantalla se ha apagado y ahora solo queda el murmullo continuo, mi respiración agitada e Ethan jugando al escondite entre las mesas como en cada almuerzo.

~PEETA POV~

Quizás obvie a propósito que Primrose estaba desvanecida cuando la sacaron de la camioneta en llamas. No había porque preocuparla, menos en su estado. Katniss se pasa el resto del día intentando hablar con sus antiguos compañeros pero nadie puede darle información que le sirva. Sé que está poniéndose mal, le ruego que se calme y descanse, que piense en la niña, pero acabo acudiendo a Tanya. Ella está trabajando en el hospital como auxiliar de enfermería, me da un sedante leve y en la hora de ocio le obligo a beberlo disuelto en un poco de agua. Duerme por el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente Prim no aparece en pantalla pero si la noticia de que el Hueso ha volado en pedazos a manos de los rebeldes.

Hoy no estoy detrás del mostrador, temo por el estado de mi mujer, algo no anda bien. Desayunamos juntos, con mi padre y su madre, que se dedican dulces miradas. Katniss está nerviosa, acaricia su vientre cada pocos bocados y me pone de los nervios saber que está mal y no puedo hacer nada por ella.

En la pantalla vemos a los rebeldes rescatando a los obreros y agentes que estaban dentro de la montaña. Hondean una bandera blanca como símbolo de paz y todos aplauden al ver a los agentes abrazando a los rebeldes que al fin y al cabo bien podrían ser familia, vecinos, amigos de toda la vida. No veo a Seymour, ni a Darius ni a Prim. Los dos jóvenes son la cara de la revolución, debieran estar en primera fila. Mi astuta chica lo dice en voz alta justo cuando dos soldados pasan por la enorme puerta del comedor. Katniss se pone en pie al verles venir hacia nuestra mesa.

— Katniss de Mellark — le dedica un saludo formal a la aludida.

— ¿Si? — musita entregándole a Ethan a mi padre.

— Debe acompañarme, usted también señora.

— ¿Con que fin? — pregunto tomando la mano de Katniss, se aferra a mis dedos con fuerza.

— Lo desconozco señor solicitaron la presencia de las mujeres en la sala de mandos.

— ¿Él… puede venir conmigo?

— Afirmativo.

Caminamos detrás de los soldados por los estrechos y semi oscuros pasillos. No suelto la mano de Katniss que camina acelerada para seguir el ritmo de los hombres. Subimos al elevador y se mueve en distintas direcciones hasta llegar al sitio correcto. Otros soldados custodian la entrada. Nos dejan pasar a los tres sin detenernos, los soldados que fueron a buscarlas cierran las puertas y nos dejan solos ante una enorme mesa ovalada. Una mujer y un hombre entran por otra puerta. Reconozco a la presidenta, una mujer que es capaz de incomodar a cualquiera. El hombre se presenta como Plutarch Heavensbee y nos invita a tomar asiento.

— ¿Puede decirnos porque estamos aquí? por favor.

— Supongo que están al tanto del atentado de ayer — comienza a decir el hombre canoso — horas antes de que la trampa para tapar los ductos del Hueso los rebeldes se movilizaban a una zona segura y un grupo de agentes de la paz interceptó el transporte en el que iba el Sinsajo y su equipo arrojaron a la carretera una bomba que dio como resultado el vuelco de...

— Señor todo Panem vio ese suceso — acota Katniss golpeando suavemente la mesa con sus manos— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras?

— No estoy de acuerdo con esto Plutarch — la mujer parece incomoda — la chica…

— Con todo respeto señora Presidenta — la voz de Tanya es suave pero firme — si algo paso con su hermana, con mi hija, deberíamos ser las primeras en saberlo.

— Si eso es cierto pero quizás la señora de Mellark…

— Al grano por favor — musita temblando apenas, tomo su mano para que sepa que estoy con ella.

— Primrose fue rescatada del vehículo en llamas por Seymour y Darius Gilligan del Doce.

— Peeta también me dijo eso ayer señores… todo el mundo vio eso.

— Ella estaba inconsciente cuando la sacaron de la camioneta — hace una pausa — lograron ponerse a resguardo e intentaron despertarla.

— No, alto — chilla poniéndose en pie de pronto, le imito.

— Katniss — intento abrazarla pero manotea mis manos alejándolas, se echa hacia atrás unos pasos.

— Los médicos dicen que debe haberse golpeado la cabeza… eso sumado a la contusión que estaba terminando de sanar, establecieron que fue instantáneo — la voz de Coin es poco más que un susurro pero sus palabras son casi gritos en mis oídos, Prim ha muerto, mi cuñada, la joven rubia que logro convencer a Katniss de estar conmigo, se ha ido.

— ¡Noo! — grita la castaña cayendo de rodillas sobre el alfombrado suelo — NO Prim no…

Tanya se había puesto en pie junto a Katniss y al oír la noticia vuelve a sentarse con un estruendo. Plutarch le ofrece agua pero ella niega. Solo puedo abrazarme al menudo cuerpo de mi esposa y estrecharla contra mi aplacando sus gritos. Intenta alejarme, golpea mi pecho, pero acaba abrazándome con fuerza.

~KATNISS POV~

Se ha ido. Mi pequeña Prim se ha ido. Sintiendo el calor de Peeta contra mi cuerpo en lo único que pienso es en que no abracé suficiente a mi patito antes de que se fuera al Dos. Ahora jamás sentiré el calor de su abrazo, sus ojos azules viéndome con cariño, no volveré a trenzar su melena dorada. Prim se ha ido y no puedo dejar de llorar y gritar aun cuando siento el malestar que eso le implica a la pequeña niña en mi interior.

Todo se vuelve confuso después de aquella noticia. He dormido mucho supongo que gracias a algún sedante que no dañe a mi bebé. Despierto en un cuarto blanco, de nuevo en el ala hospitalaria. Aprieto los labios para no ponerme de nuevo a llorar. Me incorporo apenas en la cama y veo a Ethan durmiendo a mis pies, cubierto con la chaqueta de Peeta. Él también está aquí, se ha dormido en una incómoda posición en la silla de al lado, toma aun mi mano.

— Katniss — musita en cuando muevo apenas mi mano para quitarla — lo siento preciosa.

— No puede ser cierto Peeta…

— Ellos… están trayendo su cuerpo Katt — los ojos de Peeta están rojos — nadie más que nosotros lo sabe aún, es un secreto, ellos quieren que tu… yo me negué, no dejaré que hagas algo así, es horrible.

— ¿Qué? — Me corro hasta que dejo lugar suficiente para él en la camilla y veo como se quita los zapatos y se mete bajo las sábanas — ¿Qué querían?

— Que le hables a Panem… que… conviertas a Prim en una mártir — las lágrimas bajan impunemente por mis mejillas, Peeta se encarga de quitar algunas con sus labios me resguarda en sus brazos — no tienes que hacerlo preciosa…

— Prim quería salvarlos Peeta…

— ¿Disculpa?

— A Ethan — observo a mi pequeño niño usando su pulgar de chupón mientras duerme — a nuestra niña… quería salvarlos del destino que ella sufrió, que mató a Gale y a tantos otros…

— La revolución sigue Katniss… solo queda el Uno y el Capitolio… funcionan con poca energía y en cualquier momento ya no quedará comida para alimentar el ego del Presidente…

— Peeta, sin ella todo se desmoronará… no tardarán en apagarse junto a su vida — ahogo un sollozo para no despertar a ricitos.

— Lo harás ¿verdad? — me alzo lo suficiente para fundirme con su mirada azul profundo.

— Por Prim Peeta, por nuestros niños y por nosotros… no quiero ver a mis bebés morir en los Juegos… si el Capitolio gana quizás nos maten a todos antes de una nueva edición.

— Te hará sufrir…

— Su muerte no puede ser en vano cielo — sonríe apenas y a pesar de todo me sonrojo porque él sabe cuánto me cuesta que le diga así — debemos terminar con esto.

Tres días más tarde una caja de madera yace frente a mis pies. Una caja como la que la familia Hawthorne recibió con Gale hace unos cuantos años. Un ataúd que no esperaba que tuviera a mi dulce y joven hermana. Seymour no se mueve de al lado de la caja aun cuando le ordenan que lo haga. Hago una seña para que le dejen, después de todo él también la amaba. Me arrodillo y abro la tapa con la ayuda del chico. Mamá no está aquí, no está segura de poder soportarlo. La han mantenido criogenizada, en perfecto estado, como si durmiera. Tiene el rostro sereno y aun lleva puesto el traje que el estilista confecciono para ella.

Lloro a lágrima viva al rozar su rostro y notar lo gélida que es su piel ahora, cuando antes rebozaba de vida y calor. Seymour aprieta mi hombro y me ayuda a poner en pie. Le observo, luce demacrado, sus ojos están igual de rojos que los míos, puedo asegurarlo. Susurra que lo siente y le abrazo, porque él la trajo con vida de los Juegos, se enamoró de ella y ahora como a mí, se la han arrebatado.

— Sé que quizás no lo puedas entender pero yo…

— Ella te amaba — le corto — y sé que tú también, lamento haber sido ruda contigo Seymour… gracias por traerla a mí de nuevo.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

La sala de mandos es un caos. Luces, cámaras, una decena de personas que van de un lado al otro. La enorme mesa y el montonal de sillas ha desaparecido y en su lugar hay una única silla. En ella Katniss espera la orden estrujando en sus manos el que debe ser su guion, aunque también tiene un auricular que la conecta directamente con Plutarch si se le olvida algo. Ella sabe que nada se le escapara, porque no podría borrar de su cabeza aquellas palabras si aunque quisiera.

— Todo el país estará viéndote — acota aquel hombre que envió a su pequeña hija a morir a los Juegos, el hombre del Tres, experto en informática — incluso en el Capitolio.

— ¿Estás lista? — pregunta Plutarch a través del auricular, la chica asiente.

— Tres, dos…

— MI nombre es Katniss Everdeen, provengo del distrito Doce y estoy aquí ante ustedes para darles una noticia — se pone de pie aunque no estaba en el guion — mi hermana Primrose, el Sinsajo, murió ayer al ser atacada por un grupo de agentes de la paz. Mi hermana era puro corazón y tenía apenas dieciocho años, no merecía morir…— se toma una pausa para evitar las lágrimas.

— Su muerte no puede ser en vano… les hablo a los rebeldes y aquellos que no quisieron unírseles. Primrose Everdeen era mi hermana y luchaba por darles a mis hijos una mejor oportunidad, para que ningún niño tuviera que vivir lo que ella vivió, lo que pasó Luca, Seymour, Leaf o Pixel, mi hermana creía en la paz y les pido que crean en su memoria. Recuerden quien es el verdadero enemigo.

— ¿Qué les dirías a los del Dos Katniss? — musita Plutarch en su oído.

— Ciudadanos del Dos… ustedes bombardearon mi distrito hasta los cimientos y los rebeldes hicieron lo mismo con su mina… mataron a mi hermana y solo quiero preguntarles ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo seremos esclavos del hombre que se llena la boca hablando de traición y tradición y año a año envía a NUESTROS niños a morir?

— Mi única petición es…

— Mi única petición es que no olviden quien es el verdadero enemigo, no el Trece, ni el Doce, tampoco el Dos… el Capitolio es el verdadero enemigo así que apunten sus armas al Capitolio y honremos la vida del Sinsajo Primrose Everdeen.

Las luces se apagan, el pequeño punto rojo deja de parpadear y la joven mujer se deja caer de nuevo en la silla. Las manos le tiemblan terriblemente y apenas oye al hombre felicitarle a través del auricular.

* * *

 **Solo diré que lo siento por el giro en los acontecimientos ya que no tiene sentido disculparme por la demora en seguir esta historia. Y por si se lo preguntaban… lloré escribiendo esta muerte, sí, soy una sensible.**

 **El tiempo apremia y debo acabarla antes del próximo intercambio navideño ¿No creen? Jajaja.**

 **No hay muchas cosas que puedan gustar de este capítulo pero espero que dejen sus reviews.**

 **Hasta algún día antes del 24 de diciembre xD.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Continuación de Me niego a perderte. Regalo para Coraline T.**

 **Disclaimer. La trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no gano ni un centavo haciendo esto. Historia que surge del intercambio navideño hecho en el foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Nos leemos hasta el final!**

* * *

.Epílogo.

~KATNISS POV~

Ver a Ethan corriendo por la pradera me llena el alma. Tiene casi cinco años pero es rápido y ágil. Aun así es cuidadoso con la pequeña de piernas rechonchas que intenta seguirle el paso. Peeta los corre a ambos haciendo sonidos graciosos. Ruedan por el césped y vuelven a correr.

Mi pequeño de rubios rizos se acerca chillando mamá. Cuando llega a mí, le envuelvo en mis brazos hasta que se queja. Abre su pequeña manito y me enseña una flor amarilla.

— Prímulas — chilla emocionado— hay un montón al otro lado del alambrado mami.

— Si cariño… yo las puse allí — sonrío acariciando su cabello.

— Por tía Prim — susurra sentándose a mi lado — ¿extrañas a tu hermanita mami? Yo extrañaría a Rosie si se fuera, aunque sea una pesada llorona.

— La extraño mucho cariño, pero los tengo a ustedes — me pongo en pie y le alzo, se aferra a mi cuello y sonríe, el hoyuelo se marca en su mejilla — Peeta debemos volver — chillo y el rubio agita su mano, me ha escuchado.

Rosie ríe emocionada porque su padre la trae sobre sus hombros. Cuando él llega hasta mí, se inclina y me besa, quiero que dure por siempre. Vuelvo a ansiar un tiempo a solas, aunque sea mínimo, pero no puedo alejarme de mis bebés. Emprendemos la vuelta a casa, será una tarde agitada.

~PEETA POV~

Han pasado ya tres años de la muerte de Prim. Gracias a las palabras de Katniss, al dolor acumulado, al miedo a la guerra inminente o a los propios capitolinos poniéndose en contra de su presidente; daba igual la causa, la consecuencia fue única, Snow dejó el poder un mes más tarde. Coin quiso ser electa presidente interina pero una comandante del Ocho respaldada por otros se opuso. Llamaron a elecciones y esa mujer ganó, nuestra flamante presidente Paylor.

Paylor se presentó en el Trece cinco meses después de haber sido electa. Vino a nuestro compartimiento y estrechó la mano de Katniss. Le dio sus condolencias y le prometió que honraría la memoria de Prim a toda costa. Nos ofreció una casa en el Doce en cuanto este fuera reconstruido, a nosotros y a su madre. Katniss no quería aceptar, pero la mujer insistió. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el motor de nuestro querido Sinsajo" dijo y volteo a ver a mi princesa y a ricitos que jugaba debajo de su cuna.

Así que aquí estamos, en el Doce. De camino a nuestra bonita casa en el centro, a dos cuadras de la reconstruida panadería en la que mi padre y yo pasamos la mitad de nuestro día. El Doce aún estaba en construcción cuando vinimos pero ahora es una copia exacta del anterior aunque nueva y sin hollín.

Hacen un acto para conmemorar la muerte de Prim cada año y es ahí donde vamos luego de dejar a los pequeños con una joven entusiasta. Es emotivo, y aunque sé que no habría faltado aunque rogase, me apena ver a Katniss al borde del llanto. Debo tomar su mano para que no lastime la palma de su mano con sus uñas. Me mira y sonríe apenas, se abraza a mi cintura apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Escuchamos las palabras de Haymitch, que extrañamente luce sobrio, también el nuevo alcalde le dedica dulces palabras a mi cuñada. Querían que mi esposa suba al escenario pero se negó. Aún era pronto.

Al volver a casa vemos a Delly y a Darius. Ellos se habían quedado en el Trece hasta hace unos meses, se mudaron a la vieja casa que compartía con Delly. El pelirrojo parece no notar que Katniss está tomando mi mano y se abraza a la menuda figura. La castaña se suelta y corresponde el abrazo del ex agente. Delly me mira con tristeza y acuna al pequeño Luca que se ha quedado dormido.

— Lo siento trencitas… de verdad — volteo a verles de nuevo, se han separado pero aún están demasiado juntos — ella era mi responsabilidad.

— No fue tu culpa, sé que habrías parado una bala por ella… — su voz se corta, me atrapa viéndole y no desvío la mirada — que grande está Luca.

— Y pesado — musita la rubia mirando a su marido y este parece reaccionar, toma a la criatura en brazos — fue un bonito acto — pone una mano sobre el hombro de Katniss — siempre estará en nuestros corazones… le debemos esta nueva vida ¿No es así?

— Gracias por cuidar de ella cuando no estuve Delly y por preocuparte.

Hablamos un poco más, pero es hora de volver. Una niñera se ha quedado con los peques mientras mi padre, la madre de Katniss y nosotros asistíamos al evento y Katniss no se siente bien estando lejos de ellos. Por eso bufa cada dos pasos cuando le arrastró en dirección opuesta a nuestra casa. Incluso se detiene cruzándose de brazos cuando me niego a decirle donde le llevo.

— Déjate sorprender preciosa — musito tirando de ella, vuelve a caminar.

— Quiero ir a casa Peeta, con Ethan y Rosie…

— Están bien cuidados Kat, papá y Tanya irán a cuidarles ahora.

— ¿Dónde se supone que vamos? — No pasa mucho antes de que lleguemos, no estábamos lejos en cualquier caso — si querías hornear podía ser en casa — musita enfadada.

— Ya calla Katniss — le meto dentro de la panadería y cierro con llave.

— ¿Qué has hecho? — Le veo dar vueltas sobre sí misma observando las paredes de la habitación — cielos, hace mucho no venía por aquí.

— Fue bueno para no arruinar la sorpresa.

Le abrazo por detrás y miro lo que ella, las paredes de un suave verde del que nacen pequeñas flores amarillas. La pared del fondo es un atardecer en distintos tonos de naranja y rosa, un enorme sinsajo de alas extendidas parece fundirse en el paisaje. Le escucho sollozar y la volteo hacia mí. No alcanzo a ver su rostro porque se apega a mí. Me besa y pierdo cualquier sentido que debiera estar alerta. Vuelvo a cuando teníamos veinte años y estábamos bien, solos en la clandestinidad del bosque. Antes de que cualquier cosa horrible pasara. Cuando Katniss solo tenía que abastecer a su familia y a la de Gale, y yo ayudar a la mía. Aún recuerdo mi rabia al enterarme del compromiso arreglado con Delly, o como mi corazón parecía a punto de salir de mi pecho al ver las imágenes de Ethan en el cobertizo al lado del lago.

~KATNISS POV~

Me permito olvidarme de todo por un momento y dedicarme a sus labios, al calor que emana su cuerpo y lo bien que se sienten sus manos en mi espalda. Sin hijos, ni responsabilidades, sin haber perdido a mi hermana, ni haber pasado una guerra que ahora está en las puertas del pasado. Peeta y Katniss queriéndose rodeados del verde del bosque.

Y aun así, con todo lo que pasamos, me siento dichosa. Porque perdí a mi querida hermana, pero gracias a su sacrificio mis hijos no pasarán por la cosecha. El presidente Snow fue capturado y fusilado y con el todo lo malo que ocurría en Panem cayó. Los Juegos fueron clausurados; los agentes de la paz, renovados y los distritos reorganizados y re construidos. Paylor es una buena mujer y una presidente exigente, siempre al tanto de las necesidades de los distritos.

Tengo a Peeta, a ricitos y a la princesa de la casa. Sey nos visita de tanto en cuanto y llena de regalos a mis hijos. Él aún no supera la muerte de mi hermana y le sirve ver a mis pequeños, hablar conmigo. Me molesta un poco que me caiga mejor ahora que no está Prim, se hubieran amado tanto.

— ¿Te ha gustado? — susurra con voz melosa mi hombre quitándome de la ensoñación.

— Es hermoso Peeta, hasta el más mínimo detalle — doy una vuelta sobre mis pies lentamente— eres un gran artista.

— Hay algo más en casa— toma mi mano y besa cada nudillo— dos cosas en realidad.

— Más sorpresas — acoto no muy emocionada, detesto las sorpresas.

— Si Katniss Everdeen, más sorpresas — vuelve a robar mi aire en un beso que se me hace corto y cruza el mostrador — le llevaremos galletas a los pequeños ¿está bien?

Toma algunas d sus mejores galletas glaseadas y algunos bollos de queso para mí. Los envuelve cuidadosamente y me los entrega mientras se asegura de cerrar la panadería. Me besa de nuevo y me ofrece su brazo para que caminemos juntos las pocas cuadras que nos separan de nuestra casa.

Ethan exclama por su padre, más cuando ve el envuelto de papel gris que yo llevo en mis manos. Sonrío viendo a Peeta tomar en brazos a nuestro hijo y hacerlo volar dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Ambos ríen y él pequeño rubio acaba abrazando el cuello de su padre. La pequeña castaña de ojos enormes y azules llega poco después y llora al ver a su papi abrazando a Ethan y no a ella así que Peeta la toma en brazos también y le hace muecas graciosas para que deje de llorar. Le sigo hasta la cocina donde mamá habla animadamente con el Sr. Mellark que sigue pidiéndome que le llame Simon aunque a menudo no lo logro. Ellos se llevan bien, viven juntos y se hacen buena compañía, lo que me alegra porque no sé si mi madre habría soportado todo esto sin él.

Mi amado esposo pide a nuestros padres que cuiden a los pequeños unos momentos más y me lleva de la mano hasta el pequeño estudio que usa de cuarto de arte. Nunca me deja entrar allí, dice que es su bosque, que yo no le dejo a él ir a verme ahí y que por lo tanto estamos a mano. Lo cierto es que hay noches que las pasa allí hasta la madrugada, así como hay días malos en los que me escabullo al bosque al amanecer y no vuelvo hasta la tarde solo porque en el bosque no hay nada que me recuerde a Prim y puedo pensar con claridad.

Me quedo embobada frente a varios retratos de Prim. Reconozco uno en particular, tiene casi siete años en esa pintura, yo unos once, estamos fuera de la escuela y llevo un diente de león en mi mano. Recuerdo ese momento a la perfección, días después de que Peeta nos obsequiara los panes que salvaron nuestras vidas, el momento en el que descubrí que el bosque era nuestra salvación. Hay otra imagen de mi hermana, un primer plano de ella con una sola trenza dorada y la vista fija en un punto más allá de la pintura; detrás de ella Effie, es el momento de su cosecha. Hay muchos retratos más, míos de ella, de nuestros hijos.

Uno en particular llama mi atención. Es un cuadro de los niños, él y yo. Todos sonreímos en aquella imagen que me recuerda a la fotografía que tomó un periódico del Capitolio, retratando a la familia del Sinsajo.

— Este debería estar en la sala — susurro acercándome a admirar cada detalle — eres un verdadero artista cielo.

— Me alegra que te guste — musita, me vuelvo a verle y un dejo de rosa aparece en sus mejillas, me acerco a él para besarle largamente— es mi favorito — señala el cuadro del que hablaba.

— El mío también, aunque creo que falta alguien allí…

— ¿Cómo?

— Bueno…es alguien que aún no ha llegado — acoto ocultándome en su cuello, hago cosquillas con mi nariz en su piel.

— Katniss… ¿De qué hablas? — me toma por los hombros, soy incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa.

— Te amo Peeta, has sido la persona que más ha comprendido todo lo que ha pasado conmigo… estuviste ahí para mí siempre aunque significó perder a tu familia…

— También te amo — exclama al instante poniendo sus manos en mis caderas para acercarme a él.

— Ya han pasado muchos años y no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo pensando en cómo debería haber salvado a Primrose del destino que le tocó…

— No entiendo a qué va a todo esto preciosa — me mira nervioso.

— Necesitaras pintar un nuevo cuadro porque… mamá dice que será otro niño.

— Otro niño — repite él y sus manos me sueltan de pronto, su mirada se enfoca en mi vientre y solo abre y cierra la boca sin decir nada.

Me mira con esa sonrisa que hace que me sienta adolescente, marcando el hoyuelo que ha heredado el mayor de nuestros hijos. Me abraza y besa mis labios varias veces antes de caer arrodillado y besar mi estómago. Se va corriendo y gritando que será padre de nuevo. Puedo oír las felicitaciones de los que estás en la cocina. Prefiero quedarme viendo un hermoso retrato de Prim con Ethan cuando mi hermana aún estaba en el hospital.

— Espero que donde estés puedas ver todo lo que has logrado patito, gracias a ti no dejé a Peeta, por ti Ethan, Rosie y este pequeño o pequeña — acaricio mi vientre con delicadeza— por ti ellos no tendrán que pasar por las cosechas hermana… salvaste a mis hijos y no hay un momento en el que no vaya a honrar tu memoria… mis hijos sabrán quien fue su tía — limpio una lágrima que amenaza con salir — el valiente Sinsajo que libero a Panem y logró que su hermana no dejara al amor de su vida.

— Creo que lo segundo ha debido costarle más — volteo a verle con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos azules destellan felicidad — la vieja Katniss era un hueso imposible de roer.

— Calla Mellark, te odio.

— Pues yo te amo Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

 **Bien, este es el final. Cambie muchas cosas del canon, un tercer hijo no es nada ¿No? Jaja**

 **Terminar este fic me tomó casi un año y este capítulo seguro es el que más me costó. Hice tres borradores distintos con enfoques sumamente diferentes pero al final me decanté por esta versión.**

 **Coraline, espero que a pesar de las idas y vueltas, las muertes inesperadas, y mi fracaso como organizadora de tiempos (¿), te haya gustado la historia y su final. Fue un halago elegirte como mi amiga secreta en aquel intercambio y esta historia me encanta así que espero que a ti también.**

 **A ti, persona que no es Coraline, gracias por soportar mi horrible ritmo de subida de capítulos. Gracias por leerme y si dejaste un review o diste fav, gracias de verdad.**

 **Está historia acaba pero vienen muchas otras dentro y fuera del fandom así que no olviden dar a follow!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
